Hetarassic park
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: America has dragged several other countries to a new park that is being developed, unfortunately all hell breaks loose, the Dinosaurs are unleashed and some suspicious people are out to get the countries...um...then ghosts happen...some minor pairings loosely based on Jurassic Park,
1. Chapter 1

**Hetarassic Park-why, because I have no life! That's why, I don't own Hetalia, or Jurassic park (I just didn't want to put it in a crossover category because it's not a proper crossover) sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.**

Romano lounged on his sofa, the phone pressed to his ear, America had called and Romano had no idea what he was saying because he was most likely eating a massive pile of burgers.

Finally Romano had had enough "Bastard! I have no idea what you're saying!" he exclaimed, he heard America gulp from his end of the phone "sorry, dude, I wanted to invite you and Italy over to my place, we're opening this totally badass park thing, dude, we've got, cloned dinosaurs and shit!" Romano rolled his eyes and sank further down in the sofa, some how "dinosaurs and shit" didn't sound appealing, "hell no" he snapped before slamming the phone down, a few seconds later his mobile rang, it was a text, Romano left it, it rang four times more.

Romano was trying desperately to ignore his phone whilst he cooked dinner, Italy would be back from the Potato Bastard's home soon, but his phone was still ringing, suddenly the landline rang, he left it but it went to voice mail so he heard the frantic call "Romano, I know you're there, it's Canada, please, please pick up the phone" Romano placed the tomato he was cutting on the chopping board and picked up the phone "Hi Canada" he muttered

"you have to come to America's dinosaur park!" exclaimed Canada "America has invited everyone, EVERYONE! And you are not leaving me alone with America, not when he has that much attention, for the love of MAPLE SYRUP Romano please!" Romano sat down on an armchair as the Canadian ranted, finally Romano interrupted him "fine"

"please Romano...wait, what?" Canada ghasped

"I said I'd go, ok?" he grumbled, at which point Italy burst through the door with a loud "veeeeeeeeeeee"

"is that Italy?" asked Canada cheerily

"yeah" groaned Romano as Italy burst into the room,

"veeee, Fratello, America invited us to a dinosaur park, he says there is pasta" he grinned happily before seeing the phone in Romano's hand "is that America?"

there was an outraged cry of "I'm CANADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" before Romano hung up, "yes" he smirked.

Four days later Romano and Italy stepped off of the plane at an american airport, Italy and Romano both looked exceedingly uncomfortable in the practical clothing which they had been ordered to wear and which Germany had subsequently bought around for them having seen what their idea of practical clothing was, both of them carried a large practical rucksack which probably weighed more individually than Italy and Romano combined.

America greeted them at the airport with Canada, some of the other nations were already there, England and France were fighting, Germany was standing perfectly still until Italy tackled him, Prussia and Hungary were fighting and Austria was trying to edge away from the pair of them, Russia was terrifying the baltics, Belarus was trying to get to Russia and Ukraine was trying to hold her back. America gave the Italians a fantastic grin "hey dudes, we're waiting on Japan, Greece, the Nordics, Spain, China, Korea, Hongkong, Seychelles, Switzerland and Leichstenstein." the list was massive, apparently America had press ganged half the world into going to see the dinosaurs.

Romano went to stand next to Canada, it was his fault he was here anyway, suddenly a pair of hands came from behind him and groped his chest "I clai..." the voice was cut short by a sudden thumping noise, Romano turned around to see Korea on the floor and Spain looking fairly pissed off, he looked at Romano and grinned "hi Lovi" fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2 wow, i'm so creative, sorry

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...still :(**

Switzerland had arrived to find a scene of complete chaos, China was picking Korea up off the floor, Romano was dodging hugs from Spain, France and Enlgand were fighting, Ukraine had let go of Belarus who was now chasing Russia, Hungary was smacking Prussia with a pan, America was laughing his ass off, the Baltics were shivvering violently Italy was hugging Germany so tightly that his face was going blue and Austria had got tangled up in his headphones.

Silently Switzerland found his happy place before looking down at his little sister, she had dressed practically as they were asked to, however she had insisted on getting the same clothes as he wore, they both wore their military boots for comfort purposes, the only difference between their outfits was that Liechstenstein had a lilac bow tied into her hair.

He hadn't been willing to take the little nation with him, he figured that cloned dinosaurs were dangerous, and that no matter how many precautions there were Liechstenstein could still get hurt, but she had been insistant, and had buoycotted their usual picnics to let him know that she really really wanted to go, so Switzerland had settled on packing as many guns as he possibly could into his bag.

They stood calmly watching the chaos unfold as slowly the other nations arrived, the Nordics had arrived together apparently having met up in Norway so that they could arrive together.

Seychelles had arrived next, she wasn't wearing her usual blue dress but was instead wearing some sturdy walking boots, a pair of shorts and a blue top, her usual pigtails remained.

HongKong arrived next greeting England and China before standing next to Iceland, Switzerland noted that his sleeves were still excessively long, Japan and Greece arrived last, talking unusually annimatedly about why Greece's cats were not allowed to come with them.

America cleared his throat "so, dudes, we're all here...so...lets go" and with that he span around and led them towards another part of the airport, away from the doors, Switzerland briefly wondered where they were going until America decided to explain "The dinosaurs are on an island, so we need a plane to get there" he grinned.

Liechstenstein was struggling to keep up, "America," Switzerland said loudly, America turned around but kept walking "we need to slow down" America raised an eyebrow but then saw how far behind Switzerland and Liechstein were, "yeah" America replied slowing their pace so that the pair could catch up with everyone else.

They reached the plane but they needed to sit in rows of three, Latvia sat with them, Switzerland would have sat between them but Liechstenstein didn't want to be on the end of a row or next to the window so she sat between them, they were chatting quite nicely which was good because she was socialising but bad because if Latvia upset her, Switzerland would not be best pleased.

Switzerland decided to start reading a book seeing as he had no idea how long the flight would be, he did occasionally glance up to see what everyone else was doing, he decided that whoever had let Spain, France and Prussia sit behind Romano, Seychelles and Canada (or at least he assumed it was Canada, there was an empty seat) was the most stupid person on earth, Spain was trying to pass Romano a tomato, Romano for once was ignoring the offer of tomatoes.

France was flirting shamelessly with Seychelles who was ignoring him as well. Prussia was looking very confused at the "empty" chair infront of him.

Austria was pretending to play piano, Hungary had fallen asleep with her head on Austria's shoulder, Greece and Japan were still discussing the lack of cats.

Russia was sat with his sisters, Ukraine between him and Belarus, behind them Lithuania was smiling hopelessly at Belarus, Estonia was reading as was Denmark who had decided to sit with them (or more likely had been told to sit there by Norway), behind them England was trying to read a cookery book but America was distracting him, Norway sat with them, but he was noticably scowling at Iceland and Hongkong who were talking avidly about something, Finland was writing in a notebook whilst Sweden looked over his shoulder. Korea was waving his arms around grinning at China, Italy was dicussing Pasta with Germany.

Switzerland went back to his reading until the plane stopped.

America swang out of his seat grinning like a lunatic "Okay, Dudes, after the tour of the place they make the clones, we're gonna have to split into groups, 'kay" he beamed, Switzerland put his face in his hands, for America's sake he had better have put Liechstenstein in his group.

America handed out lists, Switzerland scowled at his list, it was labelled "The Kiddies group" he leveled a glare at America "why am I in the kiddies group?" he grumbled, although he was relieved to see Liechtenstein on the list, but not so pleased to see Latvia and Korea, "well, you are only eighteen, and I thought you might kill me if I didn't put you in Lili's group" America explained, Switzerland scowled at the nickname he had used for his little sister, but decided to let it slide...just this once, he was also annoyed that America had used his human age against him, "you're only nineteen," he reminded him sulkily "what about Estonia and Lithuania"

"I'm the hero...I decide" America chuckled.

England looked at a larger list on which America had listed all of the groups,

Team Alpha

America

Russia

England

China

Kiddies group

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

Latvia

Korea

Team 3

Germany

Italy

Japan

Greece

Team 4

Ukraine

Canada

Seychelles

Romano

Team 5

Norway

Denmark

Finland

Sweden

Team 6

Austria

Hungary

Iceland

Hongkong

Team for the lols

Spain

France

Prussia

he frowned "America, whos idea was it to put France, Spain and Prussia in a group?" Switzerland looked at England, apparently America had tried to take their friendships into account, "well, they would have more fun together...and" he looked at England's scowling face "maybe not" he pouted looking at his list mournfully "I spent forever on this dude!"

and so it was decided to seperate the trio, France would join team Alpha, Prussia would join team6, Spain however clung onto America "Pleeeeease, pleeease put me in Lovi's group!" he pleaded "I am but a dainty flower in a dangerous and new place, you're the hero! You wouldn't leave me all distressed would you?" America looked tempted

"you aren't buying this shit are you?" snapped Romano

"sure dude, you can go in Romano's group" grinned America with an evil grin in Romano's direction.


	3. Chapter 3 yay?

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park**

Romano and the others had sat through the tour of the science facility, all the while Romano was silently fuming at America, so much for a semi relaxing holiday away from Spain, as they left the facility to take their bags to the hotel (yes there actually was one =_=, or at least there is in this story dammit! ) the moment they left the facility Spain, France and Prussia looked at each other tearfully "no matter where we are on this island, you are in my heart mes amis" said France, "I'll miss you both Amigos" added Spain

before Prussia yelled "Awesome Group hug" and they did, after a while the others decided that they should probably split the hug, England grabbed the back of France's shirt and hauled him backwards, Romano decided to help yanking Spain by his t-shirt, it took the combined effort of Hungary and Austria to pull Prussia out of the hug.

* * *

England was dragging France down the corridor he was still whining "noooo, don't take them awaaay"

"you're being over dramatic!" England snapped

"you don't understand I have Friiiiiiends" France yelled

"shut up wanker!" England shouted furiously, France never usually behaved like this, but he was currently feeling the loss of his friends, apparently the whole point of them going to America's bloody island was to cause chaos together.

"I never liked your cooking!" France yelled as a last ditch attempt to make England let him go, "you bloody git!" England retorted.

* * *

Team 6 (Hungary, Austria, HongKong, Iceland and Prussia) strode down the corridor, Prussia was sulking due to the lack of France and Spain, although he was taking it quite well.

Hungary had pulled her hair into a practical pony tail, she never usually did that because it made her feel nostalgic, she had decided that the moment she ditched her bag in her room she would meet up with Seychelles, Belarus and Ukraine for a little girl chat, unfortunately Belgium and Taiwan couldn't make it in time, but Hungary had them on speed dial so she could still chat to them.

"I miss France and Spain!" Prussia sulked "they'd be a hell of a lot more fun than you four"

he gave a meaningful look at Austria...who was listening intently to his head phones, presumably to some form of classical music, Prussia took the headphones and pressed them to his ears, Austria made a frantic attempt to grab them but didn't quite manage it, Prussia pulled a reluctantly impressed face "hmm, didn't have you down as a metal fan" Prussia mused "I'm impressed"

* * *

Spain was by far dealing with the separation anxiety better than the others, he was quite happily eating a tomato and bothering Romano, a lot!, Ukraine and Canada were chatting as Seychelles strode alongside them lost in though...presumably about the massive Armour plated fish which she had read about in a dinosaur encyclopedia.

Spain was quite content to continue with his Lovi bothering, of course he missed France and Prussia...but he expected that they could find their own entertainment! At least he'd had gotten over the shock quickly enough to get himself put in Romano's group...even if he did have to go a little overboard on the pleading.

"S, so you're Russia's sister?" asked a quiet voice beside Ukraine, she was startled, she had forgotten that Canada was next to her, along with his unnerving habit of disappearing suddenly,

she jumped about a foot in the air from shock before recovering enough to send Canada A shaky smile

"yes...sorry, you startled me"

Canada cast his eyes downward "sorry" he muttered back.

* * *

The next day the nations met again and were put into cars for their different groups,

of course Switzerland took the initiative to try to figure out which part of the car to sit, he wanted to make sure that Liechtenstein wasn't sat next to anyone who could be a danger to her, but at the same time he wanted to be sure that he was sat in a position from which he could protect the smaller nation from any dinosaurs which got loose, He was just starting to consider his options when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

America plastered a fake grin onto his face, he was the hero, and he could do anything, but this was going to be very very tricky "Haha" good start a nervous laugh he mentally kicked himself that was a sure fire way to put Switzerland on edge "dude...this is just a precaution, but we need to search you for any weapons" Switzerland looked at him like he had just suggested he glomp Belarus

"what?" he asked in a dangerously calm voice "I, I don't have any weaponry on me"

America raised an eyebrow.

Switzerland groaned and opened his rucksack pulling out three small guns, America rolled his eyes "and the others"

Switzerland groaned again and pulled out various guns, and knives Liechtenstein didn't even flinch, she was used to her brother's weapons, the other nations however watched in a mixture of awe, fear and confusion as Switzerland surrendered his arsenal.

Wow, America thought, if he'd have known it would have been that easy he'd have done it ages ago...now he had to ask Belarus.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...which is honestly probably a good thing.**

They had been bundled into cars fairly swiftly after America had rid Belarus of the majority of her weapons (he assumed that she still had some despite her protests), England sat ridgedly in his seat, he was NOT pleased to be sat in the middle of the back row of the car between France and Russia, America was driving and China was in the passenger seat...but only because America didn't want China and Russia sat together.

They had got into the cars quickly...but they had been parked in one place for the past twenty minuets, England was beyond bored, for the moment he contented himself with listening to the glorious sounds of nature...

"BASTARD LET GO!"

"awwww, but Lovi!"

"Fuck off Denmark!"

"why?"

"BASTARD I MEAN IT!"

"awwww, you two are adorable"

"Lithuania, turn off your phone!"

"Hungary, stop staring at Hong Kong and Iceland, you're making them feel uncomfortable!"

"but if I don't text Poland back, he'll be really angry"

"BASTARD I MEAN IT"

"KESESESESESESESE"

"Loviiiiiiiii"

"ve, Germany, I can hear Fratello"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Hongkong, you should probably put that down"

"but I'm going to beat my score!"

"veeeeeeeee"

"Romano, calm down"

"who asked you Canada!"

"Hungary, what in the ...?"

"calm down Austria, my reading material is my business!"

England closed his eyes, yep, the glorious sounds of nature.

England watched America frown in the front seat, he grabbed a walky talky from the drink holder next to him "DUDES! We aren't leaving until you SHUT UP!" he whined into it, England hadn't seen America acting this serious over anything, ever!.

There was an awkward silence amoungst the cars,

"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!" true to form Romano was the first to break the silence.

After Romano had calmed down the cars started, England noticed that America wasn't driving despite being in the drivers seat "America...why aren't you driving" it was like China had read his mind

"the cars are on a track" he grinned, back to his normal self...back to his normal _annoying _self.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm reaaaally sorry this took so long, thankyou for all the reviews :D , it's a bit short, but I'm hoping the next chapter is longer**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Romano rested his head on the window, they had driven past three enclosures, and each time the diosaurs hadn't shown up, "Lovi?," Romano ignored him "Lovi?"

Romano pretended to fall asleep "Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Spain held the note

Canada turned around from what should have been the driving seat "Romano, we all know you're faking, please answer him"

Romano didn't answer but instead raised a middle finger

"oh good, you're awake!," Spain grinned, Romano groaned and moved his head off of the window

"what do you want, Bastard?"

"do you want to see a magic trick?"

Romano calmly opened the door of the car, unbuckled himself and stepped out of the thankfully slow moving car

America leaned out of his car's sunroof "ROMANO, DUDE! GET BACK IN THE CAR!"

Romano kept walking, he could hear car doors slamming behind him, "ve, Fratello, why did you get out of the car?" Italy asked, jogging alongside his brother's fast walking

"Spain was annoying me"

Romano had been planning on heading back towards the vistor center but out of the corner of his eye he saw something unusual, curiosity got the better of him and he set off down the hill.

...at the bottom of the hill...

"Holy Fuck" Romano swore loudly, what he had spotted had turned out to be a massive triceratops which looked seriously ill, "ve, what's wrong with that thing?"

"I'm not a palaeontologist! How the hell should I know"

the rest of the nations caught up with them, France leaned against the triceratops and smiled "wow"

America gently stroked it's head,

they were all busy being a little emotional over the triceratops when a small voice shook them from their thoughts,

"Big brother, is she going to die?" the crowd of nations turned to see a distressed Liechtenstein staring intently at the dinosaur,

Seychelles gently put an arm over her shoulder "of course not Lili, right Switzerland?"

Switzerland looked uncomfortable, he looked down at his boots "probably" he sighed, he always criticized Japan for not saying what he meant, but faced with his tearful sister he was unable to tell her the truth.

Shortly after Romano and the rest of the nations had reached the triceratops a group of workers from the park arrived to take the dinosaur up to the vet clinic at the main building,

Liechtenstein became adamant that she should stay with her, which of course meant that Switzerland in turn decided to stay with Liechtenstein, which meant that Korea and Latvia also had to stay.

The Nations returned to their cars to carry on with the tour of the dinosaur enclosures.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been wanting to write this bit for aaaaaages :D**

**I still don't own Hetalia**

The rest of the tour was going pretty well, aside from occasional outbursts of swearing and other arguments, Prussia had decided to be as awkward as possible by sitting in between Austria and Hungary, it had seemed like a good idea at the time...but that was before he found out that she had packed her frying pan.

"you sat between us on purpose" she snarled as she whacked the side of his head

"no I didn't!" Prussia lied, it was fun to watch Austria in a bad mood, but it was not fun to watch Hungary in a bad mood, because it never ended well.

HongKong and Iceland looked fairly content in the front of the car, but then again, Prussia couldn't see their faces, in the front of the car Hong Kong and Iceland were playing a game against each other...a game which Iceland was losing.

* * *

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Korea and Latvia had returned to the main building, they had not been allowed to stay with the Triceratops, but had instead been sent up to their rooms.

Korea, Latvia and Switzerland had been told that they would be sharing a room, Liechtenstein was meant to be sharing with Ukraine and Seychelles, but for the time being she was staying in the boys room waiting for news.

"do you think she's alright?" she asked quietly

"of course not!, did you see that thing!" Korea exclaimed, Switzerland elbowed him in the ribs

"what?"

Switzerland glared at him, while Latvia nodded towards Liechtenstein's face,

"w, what I meant to say was...um...Triceratops originated in Korea"

Switzerland glared at him "I'm sure she'll be fine, and if not, I'm sure she had a good life"

Latvia smiled and stood up "I'll go and find out how she is, ok?"

Liechtenstein nodded gratefully "do you want me to come?"

"um, if you want" Latvia said quietly

"if she's going I'm going" Switzerland interrupted before glaring at Korea "we aren't leaving you unattended, come on"

Korea groaned and got up off the floor.

* * *

It was dark now and the countries were now headed towards the t-Rex enclosure, Ukraine had fallen asleep against the window, Seychelles was chatting to Canada about their childhood with France.

Spain was bored, Lovi was ignoring him, he had tried talking to Seychelles and Canada about France but he quickly realized that they were talking about France as a father figure, and did not want to talk about the France that Spain knew of a Saturday night, oh well, when all other forms of entertainment fail, there was one that always worked, "Loviiiiiiii"...

* * *

Switzerland and the others arrived at the staff room to ask about the triceratops, they were about to knock when Switzerland heard something that made him stop "are you sure it'll work?"

"of course, do you have any idea how much the governments will pay to get their countries back," chuckled a dark voice "this island is easily defended and we have more than enough men to take care of them all"

Switzerland frowned, the other three stepped back but Latvia tripped over a bin

"What was that?" asked another voice

Switzerland turned to face them "run" he hissed before grabbing Liechtenstein's hand and sprinting down the corridor with Latvia and Korea in tow.

* * *

Romano was getting pissed off now, Spain was really really annoying him

"Lovi if you were a food what would you be?"

Romano glared at him "I don't know" he growled

"nope, wrong answer, Lovi, you would be a tomato!" Spain laughed loudly, jolting Ukraine from her sleep on the window.

* * *

The four had found themselves in the control room, they were all gasping for breath,

"Switzerland, this might sound weird, but will those people hurt China?" Korea asked quietly

Switzerland looked at him, he regularly forgot how young Korea and Latvia were in human years,

"I don't know" he growled, he couldn't lie to them, but right now all he could do was keep them hidden, he made to get up but accidentally knocked an old mug of coffee onto the computer,sparks flew, and just before the screens went blank, a notice flashed up informing them that the electricity to the fences had been cut.

**OK, not quite at the bit I was desperate to write, but at least it's moving along now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own Hetalia **

**um, FallingDown98 this is very loosly based on Jurassic park, because me and a friend planned this whilst hyper and at a bus stop, it still has dinosaurs and small bits from the plot though (I'm too big of a Jurassic park fangirl to leave certain parts out) we've sort of added bits in and taken some stuff out.**

"Loviiii" Canada was going to kill Spain soon if Romano didn't, he didn't have a problem with Spain, or any one really, but he had been in a car with him for hours, and apparently he had a bad case of cabin fever which roughly translated as 'Lovi bothering'

"shut up Bastard" Romano snarled, Seychelles who sat behind Ukraine rolled her eyes.

* * *

"THAT'S IT BASTARD I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" there was a shriek from the car in front, Lithuania looked up just in time to see the door of the car get thrown open and Spain get pushed out of it,

he jumped up immediately and tried to open the door, which apparently someone had locked, Lithuania chuckled to himself, it was nice to see someone having fun.

* * *

Spain laughed as he watched Canada lock the doors and high five Romano, but his laughter was short lived as he heard something behind him, he looked around and saw that the fence had snapped, his face paled dramatically, he knocked on the window "Lovi?"

there was no answer, he knocked more rapidly "Lovi, LOVI, Lovi let me in, Lovi!"

Romano looked at him and smirked until he saw the fence and started yelling at Canada who unlocked the door, Romano wrenched it open and hauled Spain into the car.

* * *

There was an ear splitting roar, America looked up to see A T-rex baring down on his brother's car, 'the hell is it doing out side of the enclosure' was his first thought, his second was 'it's fine as long as it doesn't see any movement' but then he saw Spain get dragged into the car, his next thought was 'well, it looks like someone will need a hero'.

* * *

The T-Rex pressed it's head into the car's roof there was a loud chorus of screams from both the inhabitants of the car and the other nations who had seen what was happening, the T-Rex calmly flipped the car over the screaming got louder, "No" France gasped, Seychelles and Canada were in there, they may as well have been his children, on top of that one of his best friends was in there, he looked across to England who was also clearly worried about Seychelles and Canada, suddenly America leaped from the car with a flare in his hand yelling like a lunatic, shortly afterward England jumped from the car and sprinted to the side of the car.

* * *

Seychelles groaned and looked around, some how no one was unconscious, Spain and Romano hadn't been wearing their seat belts and had landed awkwardly on the roof of the car.

"Seychelles" she looked around at the sound of her name to see England at the window

"Seychelles are you alright?" she nodded slightly, England smiled reassuringly before looking towards the front of the car "Canada, are you alright?"

there was a muffled "yes"

England nodded "everyone else OK?"

"Shit" Romano snarled

"if you're swearing you're fine" England replied curtly,

"I think we're all OK, Mr England" Ukraine whimpered from the front seat

"all right, let's get you out of there" England smiled weakly "Seychelles, undo you're seat belt, it's OK I'll catch you," Seychelles did as she was told and true to his word England caught her, "are you still all right?"

Seychelles nodded again as England started to carefully pull her out of the car

"IGGY!" England looked up "Iggy!, it's turning back!" America yelled,

Seychelles saw England's eyes widen "bugger!"

* * *

Italy watched fearfully as England pulled Seychelles from under the car, he could see the T-Rex now, France was starting to get out of a car, England looked up "get back in the bloody car, I've got this" England yelled, Japan was looking out of the window with wide eyes, "this, this has to be some kind of joke" Germany gasped beside Italy.

* * *

England groaned as he managed to get Seychelles out of the crushed car, he didn't have time to check her for injuries, he needed to get everyone else out of the car, he looked in the back seat to see that Spain was already trying to get himself and Romano out of the car.

England settled his attention on Canada, he reached through the window, "Canada, undo you're seat belt, I'll catch you"

Canada shook his head "get Ukraine" he murmured

"DUDE!, the T-Rex!"

suddenly the car was shunted roughly to the side, Spain, Romano, Ukraine and Canada were still inside, Seychelles shrieked, the car was shunted again, forcing England to leave the car, "Canada, stay still!" America yelled

England was knocked sideways by the dinosaur's tail, Seychelles rushed to help him up, just in time to see the car go over the edge of the cliff


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thankyou for the reviews ^_^ they all make me ludicrously happy...I'm just not very good at responding to them  
**

**I still don't own Hetalia **

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose, The cars couldn't move because the electricity was down, Hongkong came to his senses fairly quickly he turned in his seat "get out and run!" he commanded before flinging the door open and pulling Iceland out after him,

"NORWAY!" he yelled,

by now the rest of the nations had left the cars and were sprinting into the woodland

Hongkong hushed him, he understood that Iceland was worried about his brother, he was too, but he needed to get them out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

America ran towards the edge of the cliff "Canada!" England hauled him back wards

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO RIGHT NOW!"

America shot him a venomous look "dude let go!"

the dinosaur had rounded on them, "let's go!" England hissed

America stopped him "no, their sight is based on movement" he whispered "stay perfectly still"

* * *

"SHIT" yelled Korea, staring blankly at the screens

"I CAN HEAR THEM!" someone yelled in the corridor, Switzerland leveled a glare at Korea,

"how're we going to get out of here?" Latvia asked worriedly

Liechtenstein in the meantime had not been listening "big brother, I think I've found another way out"

the three boys looked up at her "really?" they chorused

she nodded and pointed up towards the air vent "I think we could all fit up there"

* * *

Spain groaned, it took him a moment to realize where he was, "CANADA!" America yelled from somewhere,

"Lovi" no reply, there was groaning from the front of the car

"America?"

Spain opened his eyes and leaned towards Canada's seat "no, he's not here"

"Bastard, what happened?"

at the sound of the profanity Spain looked around frantically "Lovi, where are you?"

Romano hauled himself out of the foot well, his forehead was bleeding profusely "OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Canada shrieked from the front

"that's a lot of blood!" Spain exclaimed

"don't panic," came a calm voice "head wounds bleed a lot" the three of them turned to Ukraine

"we should probably try to get out of this tree" Canada suggested.

* * *

"we're dead" muttered Estonia, Lithuania looked at hm and frowned, they were both up a tree having decided that the dinosaur would go after those running, Belarus had run off to find Russia immediately.

"What do you mean?," Lithuania asked "we've been through worse"

"we're alone, with no weapons" Estonia retorted

"we'll be fine, I'm sure that Poland will raise the alarm"

Estonia raised a critical eyebrow, Lithuania pulled his mobile out of his pocket and showed Estonia that it was out of charge "Poland will be mad that I haven't texted him back, he'll complain on twitter and my government will hear about it and ask about the other nations"

"what makes you think that our governments follow Poland?"

"you have no idea how many people follow Poland on twitter." Lithuania replied knowingly


	9. Emergency Butter

**Sorry It's taken forever to update, I still don't own Hetalia, and thanks for all the reviews and favourites and stuff ^_^**

Climbing out of the car and onto the tree was proving to be harder than expected, so far the only person to have managed to get out of the car was Ukraine but that was only because her door was the only one which could actually open, she was now perched precariously on the branch.

"Who's next?" she asked worridly, the three within the car looked at each other blankly,

"Canada, you should go first" Romano said calmly, but Spain and Canada shook their heads vigourously,

"No, you're injured, you should get out next" Spain replied

"besides, if I get out, I could knock the steering wheel, and then the car would go down with all of us" Canada added,

Romano rolled his eyes "I should be out last," he argued "both of you are nearer to the door"

"Romano, just get out of the car" Ukraine snapped, she wasn't usually one to snap but she'd had more than enough stress for one day. The three nations in the car stared at her with wide eyes

"o, ok" Romano mumbled as he clambered into the front of the car so that Ukraine could pull him out of the door,

"You next Spain," Spain looked like he was going to protest until he saw the stern look in Ukraine's eyes.

* * *

Norway had managed to get himself separated from his group and out of sight of any other nations, he could hear crashing in the forest around him, he didn't know which sounds were made by the fleeing nations and whih from the pursuing T-Rex, he took a moment to think about what he should be doing, "NORWAY!" Norway looked up into the tree to see China with HongKong and Iceland, he let out a sigh of relief, at least his brother was relatively safe "BEHIND YOU!" the three shrieked, he span around to see the T-Rex approaching, he took a deep breath and stood still, he was sure that he'd heard America say that they couldn't see you if you were still.

The dinosaur looked slightly disorientated for a moment before there was a loud crash to the left of them, the T-Rex vanished into the undergrowth.

Norway ran over to the tree and swiftly climbed up it "Iceland, are you alright?" he asked frantically (or at least it would look frantic if you knew him well enough)

"I'm fine" Iceland replied shakily,

"we're fine too, Norway, thanks for asking" HongKong muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm stuck"

"you're joking" Switzerland snapped

"no really, I'm stuck!" Korea exclaimed, they had been making steady progress through the air vent until they hit a sharp turn, Latvia and Liechtenstein had fit through easily...Korea however was the tallest in the group,

"How badly stuck?" Switzerland heard Liechtenstein ask from ahead

"badly stuck, you guys forget how tall I am, Da ze!" Korea grumbled

Switzerland had sent Latvia into the vent first in case of danger ahead, he had then sent Liechtenstein into the vent, followed by Korea and then himself (in case there was any danger coming up behind them)

"hang on," Latvia whispered "I have some emergency butter in my pocket"

"who carries butter around with them!" Korea would have laughed usually, but at that moment he was feeling more than a little claustrophobic,

"I do," retorted Latvia "ever since Russia accidentally dropped something in a vodka bottle and then got Estonia's finger jammed in there trying to get it out...it took forever to get his finger out of there"

"point taken" Korea replied.

* * *

Poland looked at his phone furiously, he had texted Liet like an hour ago, and he still hadn't received a reply...time to vent over the internet.

**Sorry, this one's short, but I'm hoping to post another chapter soon ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own Hetalia =_= or Jurassic park (sigh, if only)**

Seychelles had decided that the best course of action would be to hide under one of the cars, she would have run but she'd heard what America had said about the T-Rex's vision being based on movement, in the end she had fallen asleep under the car despite the adrenalin.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her shoulder "Seychelles, Seychelles, are you allright?" she opened her eyes to see France crouched by the car "good morning"

for a brief moment she forgot where she was, but then remembered the events of the night before, "where is everyone?" she asked worridly

"I don't know, it's just me out here, we should get back to the visitor center," France replied before offering his hand "let's get you out from there"

* * *

Poland had called Lithuania's boss, who had promptly told him that Lithuania was probably fine, but he'd called everyone else's bosses in case, none of them had heard from their nation, Poland knew that there was something wrong, that's why he'd told America he was busy when he was called about the park, he decided that something had most definitely gone wrong and seeing as no one's bosses were going to help him, he'd have to organize his own rescue team.

* * *

Spain and Romano had both successfully exited the car, Canada was next, he unbuckled his seatbelt "steady" Ukraine said softly offering her hand to him

Canada nodded and slowly climbed along grabbing Ukraine's hand as he went, and also managing to kick the steering wheel the car lurched downwards, a few centimeters, the four of them screeched loudly, and Ukraine hauled him out unceremoniously "we need to get out now!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Australia had been having a good day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and he didn't have any paper work, his phone rang and he leaned over to pick it u "G'day" he grinned

"Hi Australia, this is Poland"

Australia couldn't remember the last time Poland had actually spoke to him outside of a meeting

"um, hello" he replied

"I totally need your help with something, come to my place tomorrow, bye" and then he hung up

Australia furrowed his eyebrows, who the hell was he supposed to leave Wy with at this short notice.

* * *

After the emergency butter incident things had gone well for the "kiddies" team, they were still in the vent, but could no longer hear their pursuers, "d, do you think we could get out of the vent now?" Latvia asked

"next exit we will," Switzerland replied from the back "providing it's safe"

"Fantastic, I'm sick of staring at Lili's ass," Korea griped "no offense Lili"

Switzerland poked his ankle viciously

"ow!, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, I've just been staring at it for hours"

Switzerland poked his ankle again "next time you're going to the front" he hissed

* * *

Belarus stumbled after her brother, she couldn't actually see him, but she knew he was ahead of her, for once he wasn't following him to get him to marry her, all she wanted was a bit of comfort, having seen her big sister go over the cliff, "NORWAY!" he heard some people shout from the other side of the hedge "BEHIND YOU!" at that point she realized that the dinosaur was the other side of the bushes, she started to run but tripped over and went head first into a shrub, she only just stopped herself from screaming but the crash had alerted the creature, and it burst through the undergrowth, she jumped out of the bush and was about to run when a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled back down "quiet," a voice hissed into her ear "don't move"

"America?"

"shh"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, (or a velociraptor...but a girl can dream XD )**

Poland stared around at the nations sat around his table, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Taiwan, Monaco and Seborga, Australia was late, "Why did you bring us here?" Seborga asked,

"we're like, waiting for Australia" Poland retorted

Scotland rolled his eyes "I swear to god, if we're here to paint you'r house!"

Poland glared at him "shut up"

the door bell rang, Poland jumped at the opportunity to excuse himself from the room.

* * *

Australia stood outside Poland's door with Wy, the door opened slowly to reveal Poland "hi, Australia...like, why is Wy here?"

"you gave me short notice, no one could take care of her, and I'm not leaving her on her own" he replied.

* * *

France pulled Seychelles along "don't worry, we'll be fine" he smiled, as someone who had previously raised several young countries, including the one he currently found himself with, he knew that in a dangerous situation the best thing to do would be to reassure constantly.

"We'll be there in no time"

"did you see if England and America got away alright?" Seychelles murmured

in truth, France hadn't seen what had happened, "I'm sure they're fine"

* * *

Estonia and Latvia had woken up after a difficult night of sleeping in a tree, "do you think everyone's alright?" Lithuania muttered

Estonia rolled his eyes "at least we know Latvia's alright".

* * *

"Where are they?"

the Nations in the air vent stopped moving

"they can't have got far, they don't look like they'd be much of a challenge if it came down to a fight either"

"have you checked the Air vent?"

"you've been watching far too many films," chuckled another voice, "here let me check for you"

there was a scraping noise as the vent between Switzerland and Korea was opened and the man came nose to nose with Switzerland, he opened his mouth to say something, but Switzerland clamped a hand over his mouth and seized his collar "you saw nothing, do you hear me, because if you so much as hint that we are up here, I will personally see to it that you loose any money that you would gain from giving us away!" he hissed, the man paled

"y, yes"

Switzerland let go of his collar and patted his head "off you go"

the man returned to floor level "they're up there" he whispered"


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...**

"So, here's like, my idea, we're gonna go to America's island thing, and then we're going to get every one back here, OK"

the group looked at him

"why would we help?" Scotland chuckled placing his boots on the table,

Poland scowled "ok, is this, like, how you're gonna be?, fine, I'll tell you _all _why you're here," he snapped, he didn't have time for this, at least Liet listened to what he told him "Seborga, Italy and Romano are there, Taiwan, you'r brothers are there, plus Hungary...who else will read manga with you?, Monaco, France and Seychelles are there, Australia, are you going to abandon the nation who raised you?, Wales, Ireland and Scotland, would you abandon your brother"

"in a heartbeat" smirked Scotland "you forget how much we hate him"

Australia frowned "who am I supposed to get to look after Wy?"

"Take me with you?" Wy said calmly

"why would you want to go?" Taiwan asked

the little girl frowned "someone I know has done something stupid" she exchanged a glance with Seborga, a look of realization appeared on his face.

* * *

Things had gone from bad to worse for the "kiddies" group, they had been pulled out of the vent, and then they had been put into one of the hotel rooms, from the looks of things it appeared that they were in Finland, Sweden, Norway and Denmark's room, on top of that they had all been tied to chairs with gags in their mouths.

Liechtenstein was silently fretting for her companions as the men left...

Not long after the men left, the wardrobe opened, "Hello?," the four looked over to see Sealand beaming outside the wardrobe, "what happened to you?"

* * *

Wales sat at the table as he watched Poland try to persuade Scotland and Ireland to help save their fellow nations, unfortunately he had tried to persuade them by using England's impending doom as motivation...pfft, like that would work. Wales didn't like England but he was uncomfortable with leaving his little brother out there...so he sighed, his brothers would never forgive him for this...he stood up "I'll go" he said calmly,

Scotland and Ireland looked at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head named Paul,

"what!" they exclaimed

"you can't be serious, you hate the prick!" Scotland growled

"look, if England dies, who else will I taunt over the rugby" he smirked.

* * *

Hungary and Prussia had been following Austria for ages now, none of them had gotten any sleep at all, "do you know where you're going?" Hungary asked

Austria stopped for a moment "um...no"

"Fantastic" Prussia grumbled.

* * *

Sealand had untied the "kiddies" team quickly

"Why are you here Sealand?," Latvia asked "Sweden told you to stay at home"

Sealand rolled his eyes "when have I ever done as I was told, I hid in Finland's bag"

"wasn't Greenland meant to be taking care of you?"

Sealand looked momentarily guilty "...I'm pretty good at pretending to be Sweden over the phone"

"we don't have time for this, we need to get out of here" Switzerland stated.

* * *

Romano was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, not that Canada, Ukraine or Spain were faring any better, his head was spinning, he wasn't going to say anything though, that would mean admitting that something was wrong,

Spain shot him an anxious glance "we should probably take a break, none of us have got any sleep"

"I'll agree with you there" Canada smiled

"who are you?"

Romano rolled his eyes "you're not starting that now, Bastard"

"It's probably safer if we get some height," Ukraine smiled "but with Romano's head injury that's probably not a good idea".

* * *

Belarus tore the hand away from her mouth the moment she had sensed the dinosaur was out of earshot, she hauled herself out of the bush and rounded on America "No need to thank me, just doing my duty as hero" he grinned as he also left the bush, shortly afterward England emerged

"You Wanker!," he hissed "you didn't need to sit on me!"

"oh, sorry dude" America replied,

Belarus didn't have time for this "have either of you seen Russia?"

"no" they replied, Belarus nodded slowly, she hoped that he was alright, but she was also concerned for Ukraine

"do either of you know the way down the cliff?"

the pair nodded "that was where we were headed," England said calmly "why?"

Belarus frowned "my sister was in the car".

* * *

Switzerland gently opened the door a crack, there was a guard outside the room, he closed the door again, "Sealand, did Sweden or Finland pack any weapons?"

Sealand shook his head

Switzerland groaned before seeing the bedside lamp, he supposed that would have to do...

* * *

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Romano grumbled, it was starting to rain, but not just drizzly rain, it was absolutely tipping it down,

"It's OK, Lovi" Spain grinned

"we'll have to start building a shelter" Canada murmured

Ukraine smiled at him "good plan".

* * *

In addition to the chaos that had already affected the fleeing nations, there were a few that they were as of yet unaware of, all of the electricity to the fences had been cut...and at the Velociraptor enclosure the raptors were beginning to notice...


	13. Chapter 13

**I still don't own hetalia or Jurassic park...**

"Hey, hey, Lovi" Romano looked over to Spain, the shelter which they had built was small, and very cramped

"what!" Romano hissed

Spain grinned "what do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"shut up" Romano replied icily

"Do-you-think-he-saurus" Spain beamed before cackling away to himself

* * *

France was still leading Seychelles by the hand, they hadn't seen anyone since, and France was beyond worried about Canada, he could only be relieved that Monaco hadn't decided to come along, he didn't think he could take it if any other members of her family were in danger.

Seychelles hadn't spoken in some considerable time, which made the anxious parent inside France worry,

He hadn't told Seychelles yet, but although he knew that the visitor center was to the East, he didn't know exactly where they were.

* * *

England had found himself in a parental role...granted he had been a parent figure before, but that was a very long time ago, and now he had America and Belarus to deal with.

"They'll be fine" he smiled, although it was strained, he was worried about Canada as well,

"how do you know" hissed Belarus, with America nodding next to her, of all the things that England had expected, America and Belarus ganging up on him hadn't been one of them,

"Yeah, how do you know!"

England rubbed his forehead "because I do, plenty of nations have survived worse".

* * *

A twig snapped behind Lithuania "did you hear that?" Estonia whispered

"yeah" Lithuania replied as quietly as he could

Lithuania crouched down and picked up a stick, another twig snapped, Lithuania span around and lashed out with the stick...and caught Russia in the face, Russia and Estonia looked at Lithuania stunned for a moment,

"oh my god, Russia, I'm so sorry, I thought you were the dinosaur".

* * *

Ukraine woke up in the shelter which was immensely cramped, she had slept sitting cross-legged but had ended up stretching out in the night, so she ended up with her head on Canada's shoulder with one of her legs stretched over Spain and Romano's backs.

"hmm" Spain muttered stirring in his sleep, Ukraine worried that she was crushing their lungs with her leg, she re-crossed her legs, she would have removed her head from Canada's shoulder but his head was resting on hers, so she feared waking him.

Rain had been coming through their improvised shelter, particularly in the area where Romano had been sleeping, she could see that his hair was soaking, Ukraine wondered briefly how he had managed to go to sleep in the first place,

Ukraine tried to work out what they would do for food, and how they would get to the visitor center, suddenly there was a strange croaking sound from Romano's side of the shelter, she looked over to see that Spain had rolled over in his sleep and accidentally wrapped an arm around Romano's neck, Romano had woken up and was now trying desperately to remove the arm from his throat, Ukraine leaned over and firmly moved the arm away, Romano looked up at her "thank you".

* * *

"what now?," Iceland asked "we can't just wonder around aimlessly"

China looked at him for a few minutes, "back to the Visitor center, obviously" Norway nodded besides him,

"do you actually know where that is?" HongKong muttered

China shot him a glare "well, no, but..."

"but if we set off without knowing which direction we're headed we'll be even more lost" Norway finished.

* * *

Finland was very, very, very lost, he had no idea where he was, or how he had got there, he just remembered blindly running, and now he was alone, he heard a strange chiruppy noise, "hello? Sweden is that you?"

the noise happened again "...Gilbird?"

* * *

Switzerland unplugged the lamp and headed toward the door again, "be ready to run, Korea, you cover Liechtenstein's eyes, I don't want her seeing this", Korea covered Liechtenstein's eyes, and watched as Switzerland gently cracked the door open and silently crept behind the guard, there was a dull thud and then Switzerland beckoned for them to follow him.

* * *

Finland was getting seriously freaked out now, he kept hearing the chirruping noise, he knew by now that it wasn't human, and he felt like it was merely wishful thinking before...he knew that he could be terrifying on the battle field...but that was against a known enemy...he had no idea what this was.

* * *

"You know, you have the shittest sense of direction" Prussia laughed,

Austria frowned "shut up" Hungary yelled hurling her frying pan in Prussia's general direction, there was a shriek clanging sound, but the pan hadn't struck Prussia.

* * *

There it was again, the chirruping noise, Finland took a deep breath and turned around, the dinosaur behind him was small, lightly built and surprisingly cute, Finland gave a sigh of relief,

"hey little one" he smiled, suddenly the dinosaur hissed and a frill appeared around it's neck, Finland shrieked and closed his eyes, there was a loud clang, after a few moments Finland opened his eyes and saw the tiny dinosaur on the floor and a frying pan by it's head

"HA!, missed me Hungary!" cackled a voice from the bushes.

**I love the noise the Dilophosaurus in Jurassic park makes, it's adorable ^_^ (also I've had the thing with waking up with an arm around your neck thing, it's really scary to wake up to)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for the reviews **

Finland bent down and picked up the pan before sprinting towards the voice, "PRUSSIA!, IS THAT YOU!" he shrieked, he burst from the bushes to see Hungary, Austria and Prussia staring at him

"Oh, thank goodness" he gasped "we need to run, now"

the trio looked at him worriedly "why?" Austria asked "I've run enough, it's undignified"

"because this pan just knocked out a dinosaur, I don't want to be near by when it wakes up".

* * *

Poland was still trying to persuade Scotland and Ireland to join the rescue team, "aren't you like, even a little worried?"

"no" Scotland and Ireland deadpanned

Australia had had enough, if they were going to go, they may as well go, he thought back to all the stories that England used to tell him, and then he remembered something, "oi, Scotty, Ireland, what would your mum say?" he grinned, Scotland and Ireland paled to an unhealthy degree.

* * *

Ukraine and Romano waited for about half an hour before Canada and Spain woke up, they were all set to lead but then Spain stopped them "you'll need breakfast"

"Bastard, we don't have any food, it's not important" Romano growled

Spain chuckled lightly "you say that now, but I know how important breakfast is to you, and besides, who said we don't have any food"

"we were told not to bring any food" Canada murmured (not that anyone heard him)

Spain beamed and produced some tomatoes from his pocket "I don't have many with me, because I was only planning to share them with Lovi".

* * *

Before heading out everyone needed to be prepared, seeing as Poland had neglected to tell them that they needed to dress practically, Seborga had considered simply borrowing some of Poland's clothes instead of going to get new ones, but then he had seen all of the pink shirts...

* * *

Russia was surprisingly calm about Lithuania having slapped him with a stick, instead he simply told them to follow him, Lithuania and Estonia were not going to argue with him, especially not in that situation.

* * *

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Korea, Latvia and Sealand ran as fast as they could, the plan was for them to get out of the building and warn the rest of the group, they heard talking inside a room and slowed to a stop, so as not to make any noise "The plan is going to shit" growled a voice

"It's fine, just keep checking the cctv" grumbled another voice

there was a moment of silence "oh fuck," said the first voice "the raptors have got out".


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park =_= I'm now really happy because BamfIsAwesome has reviewed this now (she helped come up with the lunacy of this story) and also Thankyoooou to everyone who's reviewed and followed and favourited ^_^**

**sorry this took forever, I'm back at college now, so everything is stress.**

Ukraine was finding that her experience of being big sister to Russia and Belarus had made her able to tolerate major stress when people were at risk...although minor things still worried her, so far her plan was to get back to the visitor's center and then find her siblings and get back home, she prayed that they had the common sense to go to the visitor's center instead of looking for her.

"GOD DAMMIT SPAIN!" Romano roared, oblivious to the threat of predators hearing them,

"But Loviiiiiii"

"I wish they'd shut up" Canada murmured from beside her

there was a loud slapping sound

"If you can't keep your hands to yourselves you will have to hold my hands!" Ukraine scolded, remembering a time when she'd had to do that with Belarus when she was little.

* * *

Switzerland had hidden the small group in a cupboard, with stern instructions for Korea, Latvia and Sealand to protect Liechtenstein, In the meantime he went looking for a map, he wanted to find a safe place where they could wait for backup...he was also looking for a working phone, but so far he'd had no luck.

* * *

"R, Russia, where are we going?" Lithuania stammered

Russia looked back at him "I need to find Ukraine, she worries" he said, for the first time since Lithuania had known Russia, he looked scared (minus the time Poland sent him all those chain letters)

Lithuania didn't have siblings, but he knew Ukraine, and he doubted that anyone who knew her wouldn't worry about how she was handling this particular situation.

* * *

England was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, he'd forgotten how exhausting America could be, and Belarus wasn't exactly easy to look after, on top of that she was very worried about her siblings, "we should find somewhere to sleep" England said, he didn't think he could handle sleep deprived anxious siblings, America nodded.

England had his own share of people to worry about, he was worried about Canada, America (despite knowing that he was safe at that moment, England still worried a lot about the boisterous nation) HongKong was still missing, England now had Belarus to worry about, he had no idea where Seychelles was, and worst and he hadn't had his tea fix...he was really beginning to feel the loss of his caffeine.

* * *

"Poland, you cannot bring that pony with us!" Monaco scolded

Poland scowled at the tiny girl "He'd be like a total help!" he protested

Monaco shook her head "do you want your horse to be shot or something?"

Poland shook his head "he's a pony"

"I don't care, the point is that he'd be a hindrance, and he'd get distressed on the plane"

Seborga watched in amusement, in the end he had given in and worn Poland's pink shirt, it wasn't really his colour, but he didn't want to waste time shopping, so all he had was one of Poland's shirts, some shorts he borrowed from Australia (they were a bit big for him, but that's what belts are for) he also had his usual green shirt, but he didn't want to get that ruined...

Monaco had gone shopping with most of the others, she didn't really suit practical clothing, but Seborga supposed that perhaps he was just used to her wearing long skirts, but on the plus side she had nice legs...he'd already been caught looking at them once.

* * *

Seychelles was still following France, she wouldn't tell him, but she would readily trust him with her life, which was just as well really.

"we'll be fine" France smiled reassuringly, she wasn't stupid, she knew that he was just reassuring her, like he used to when she was little and had nightmares, it was a wonder he hadn't sang to her yet, she'd spoken to Canada about being raised by France and it seemed like they'd had similar experiences.

It was getting cold and she regretted leaving her jacket in the hotel room, she worried about England and Canada, everyone had dressed pretty lightly, so she thought that everyone must be freezing.

* * *

"Bastard! if you touch me once more!"

"Lovi, I was only getting a spider off your shoulder"

it appeared that Ukraine really would have to carry out her threat, she walked back to where Spain and Romano were arguing, and grabbed their hands "I warned you two" she scolded as Canada chuckled

* * *

If Denmark didn't shut up soon Sweden was going to kill him, it seemed that he chattered when nervous (well...chattered more) "Sh't up!" Sweden muttered (any more noise and h'd push him out of the tree they were sat in)

"why?"

"B'c'se I s'd so"

"why?"

Sweden was getting a head ache, and he wasn't in the mood for games.

There was a sudden loud noise and a massive head appeared in front of them,

"wow" the pair gasped, Sweden remembered that the huge Sauropod was called an Apatosaurus,

the creature was so close that he could've reached out and touched it.

The dinosaur took a shine to some leaves near to where the two nations sat, it leaned in and started to eat, Denmark leant over and stroked it's face with a look of child like awe on his face.

Sweden decided that if Denmark could stroke the dinosaur, then so could he, he stood up awkwardly and leaned over Denmark to stroke the creature...which promptly sneezed on him covering him in a thin layer of mucus (nice) in leaning over Denmark he had unwittingly sheltered him from the sneeze, not that Denmark thanked him, instead he threw his head back and roared with laughter before stopping abruptly and looking the dinosaur in the eyes seriously "God bless you" he said before laughing once again.

**I had to do the dinosaur sneezing bit, it's always made me laugh, also I've been reading the book of Jurassic park, so I've got a few more ideas**


	16. Chapter 16

**I still don't own Hetalia...also thanks to everyone who reviewed and Favorited or followed ^_^ also I've finished reading Jurassic Park...it was AMAZIIIIING!**

Spain was balancing on a branch at the top of the tree, "Can you see anything, Bastard?" Romano called from below,

"yeah, I can see some ware houses, but we'd have to go over a fence" Spain replied.

* * *

Hungary, Austria, Prussia and Finland were sprinting as fast as they could, they weren't going to risk being near the Dilophosaur when it awoke, Austria managed to trip over his own feet but Hungary helped him to his feet, they could hear the chirruping now, Hungary had no idea how it had managed to get ahead of them.

* * *

Switzerland beckoned to the Kiddies group to follow him, he'd found a map of the area and returned for the group, he had found what he thought was a safe place for them to hide until they could phone for help, the building in question was a bungalow which was going to be the home of the man who had created the park. Switzerland noticed for the first time that the hotel's windows were barred but looked as though they were added as an afterthought, which led Switzerland to think that the Dinosaurs had escaped before.

* * *

Norway and China peeked around the bushes cautiously, "you know we could help too" Iceland muttered, HongKong nodded beside him folding his arms

"no" Norway and China chorused, earning scowls from their younger brothers

the older pair continued checking for anything that looked as though it could eat them, they saw nothing "let's go" China said walking quickly to the other side of the clearing.

* * *

The plane was taking off, Wales sat between his brothers, he'd bought a dinosaur encyclopedia with him, he didn't know what kind of danger England had got himself into, but if it involved dinosaurs then it was probably a good idea to bring a little information with him, although he figured that if a dinosaur was attacking him he'd probably forget what he'd learned.

"Scotland!"

Wales watched Monaco storm over to Scotland and pull the unlit cigarette from his mouth "there is no smoking on the flight!"

Scotland rolled his eyes "it wasn't even lit"

"yet" added Ireland chuckling to himself

Monaco frowned, she was a short woman barely taller than Scotland when he was sat down, it was comical to see her scolding the red haired nation

"why did you even bring Cigarettes with you?, those things could get you killed!"

"I'm a nation"

"you're an idiot is what you are!," she scolded "I'm confiscating them, come on, hand them over!"

Wales laughed internally at the look of alarm on Scotland's face.

* * *

Climbing the fence was proving to be more difficult than Canada had anticipated, he knew the fences in the park were big, he just hadn't been expecting them to be that big, Romano was already halfway up the fence, with Spain and Ukraine not far behind him, Canada was still on the ground

"come on!" Ukraine called, Canada took a deep breath in, he wasn't convinced he could do this.

He heard a deafening roar and started to climb the fence, didn't that monster ever give up!

* * *

The Dilophosaur jumped out from the bush, startling the group of four, they were all experienced fighters, but none had gone against a creature which could not only blind a person from a distance but could also paralyze someone.

Hungary pulled out the only weapon she had...her pan, she could see Prussia pick up a branch from the corner of her eye, she could sense movement behind her, so she assumed that Austria and Finland had found their own improvised weapons.

* * *

The Apatosaur had long since left, but Denmark was still laughing, every time Sweden thought that he'd calmed down he would burst out laughing again, Sweden already had a headache and was worried about Finland, he also worried about what would happen to Sealand if he never came home.

"St'p l'ghin'!" he growled shoving Denmark in the ribs, suddenly Denmark disappeared from the tree.

* * *

Denmark landed on something hard and growly, he looked down to find himself on top of a small dinosaur with a frill around it's neck.

"Denmark?" Denmark looked up to see four confused looking faces

"oh, hey Finland, Sweden's been looking all over for you"

"where in the hell did you come from?" Prussia asked

Denmark pointed to the tree above them.

* * *

China, Norway, Hongkong and Iceland hurried across another clearing, "we should probably rest a while" Norway suggested, China agreed, they sat at the bottom of a tree.

The four had been sat for a while when Iceland said he needed some water, they could hear the river from where they were, so they let him go.

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?" Poland moaned, Seborga was beginning to regret sitting next to him

"you organized this, shouldn't you know?" he replied

"Another hour" Monaco said sitting down calmly behind them

Poland groaned "I'm bored"

"really, I couldn't tell" Ireland retorted from the other side of the plane.

* * *

The Kiddies team had arrived at the Bungalow, the external door wasn't in place yet, but the rest of the house was OK, once they were inside they barricaded the door.

"We should be safe for now." Switzerland stated, he was exhausted, and he knew that the others must be as well, but none of them had been running around for three quarters of an hour looking for a map.

"I'll call the mainland" he muttered

"no you won't," Latvia said "you're tired, sit down, I'll do it"

Switzerland wasn't keen on relinquishing the responsibility, but he knew he would be of no use to anyone in the state he was currently in, so he curled up on the arm chair and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**I still don't own Hetalia, or Jurassic park...(do I need to do this every chapter?)**

**I was attacked by a wasp halfway through writing this, I am a vespaphobic, so I'm sorry if the writing goes weird half way through I was more than a little terrified...after that my Nan's coffee exploded (I don't know how) and her dog came upstairs because he was scared too**

Iceland looked up from his drink and saw the tiny dinosaur, it wasn't big, it was about the size of a chicken and was green, he stood perfectly still, it didn't look capable of doing any damage to him, but he wasn't taking any risks, he hoped that it would go away...it didn't, it came closer

"I haven't got any food" he said sternly, it tilted it's head to the side, it hopped a little closer.

* * *

It'd taken Germany a long time to convince Italy not to go and find Romano, he'd told him that it was dangerous and that Romano could take care of himself, and Italy had complained at first, doing all that he could to convince Germany to protect his brother, but it'd all been in vain.

Somehow Germany, Italy, Japan and Greece had managed to stay together, and were steadily making their way along the road to find their way back to the visitor center.

* * *

There was a loud shriek from the river, Norway, China and HongKong sprinted toward the noise, Iceland was stood amongst a group of tiny green dinosaurs, he was bleeding profusely from a bite on his face and several on his arms and legs, the tiny dinosaurs were randomly jumping up and biting him

"ICELAND!" the three chorused, the tiny dinosaurs turned toward them and hissed, Norway didn't have time for this, he was about to go and grab his brother when Hongkong waded through them and lifted Iceland over his shoulder, the little dinosaurs hissed at him and he got bitten a few times

once out of the little crowd of dinosaurs he put Iceland down, the four started walking away...after a while they realized that the little dinosaurs were following them.

* * *

Canada had managed to get over the other side of the fence, they couldn't hear anything now, but that didn't mean it wasn't there, it could be stalking them, the four of them ran alongside the fence towards the ware house that Spain had seen.

* * *

The plane was beginning to land, Australia slouched in his seat, Wy sat next to the window, during the journey she'd been drawing on his arm which now had a lot of dinosaurs drawn and shaded with blue biro, Australia wasn't the only one covered in Wy's drawings, Seborga had a herd of diplodocus running the length of his forearm and Wales had a dragon (at his request).

The plane landed and the group grabbed their rucksacks and left.

* * *

Liechtenstein watched Latvia on the phone, he frowned, "The phones aren't working" he said seriously,

"should we wake Switzerland?" Korea asked

"no," Liechtenstein said "he needs to sleep, we all do, we'll tell him in the morning" the group nodded.

Switzerland looked much younger when he slept, but that might have had more to do with him being curled up like a cat in the armchair, Sealand was already asleep on the sofa, he'd stretched out leaving no room for the other nations.

Korea hauled the sleeping micro-nation into a sitting position and sat down next to him.

"Lily, sit down" he said

Liechtenstein shook her head "Latvia should, some one needs to keep watch"

"sit down Liechtenstein" Latvia suggested

"No, I'll wake you in a few hours, until then I'm keeping watch".

* * *

Hongkong was starting to feel lightheaded, his limbs felt like lead "China" he mumbled tripping over his own feet, Iceland wasn't faring much better, China cast a calculating gaze over the two younger nations "Norway, I think those little green ones are venomous, we need to climb".


	18. Chapter 18

**I still don't own Hetalia...or Jurassic park...**

Norway stood at the foot of the tree, China was now a few feet off of the ground, Norway held Iceland up as high as he could, China reached down and grabbed the younger nation's shoulders, as China hauled Iceland into the tree, Norway held Hongkong up for China to pull up, the younger nations had lost consciousness soon after they decided to climb yet another tree, the tiny dinosaurs were hissing and starting to close in, Norway swung himself into the tree, they were high enough to see the creatures hissing at the bottom of the tree.

* * *

Denmark was now left with the dilemma of getting off the angry dilophosaur without it jumping up and eating him "what are we doing with this thing?" he asked

"w'r' l'v'n' y' th'r'" Sweden retorted

Denmark shot him a venomous look "oh you and you're jokes" he chuckled darkly

Hungary frowned, "I think we're going to have to go up your tree, then you can get up and we'll try to distract it"

the plan didn't exactly fill Denmark with confidence.

* * *

Wy stepped off the plane with the others, a group of men were waiting for them, she had expected Poland to greet the men, but it turned out that he was shy and he hid behind Australia, Taiwan decided to take charge, "hello," she smiled "I'm Xiao Mei"

she assumed that the other nations were using human names, the man shook his head "you're Taiwan" maybe not,

she nodded her head "yes, um, well, this is Poland, Seborga, Australia, Wy, Monaco, Wales, Ireland and Scotland"

the man nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

* * *

America was bored out of his scull, he needed to find Canada, but did the journey there really need to be so boring.

"We should be getting there soon" England smiled, although the smile was tense

Belarus nodded "Ukraine'll be fine" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Denmark watched the rest of the nations scamper up the tree, he knew he needed to get up soon,

"Are you ready, Denmark?" Austria called

"as I'll ever be" Denmark muttered,

"On three," yelled Hungary "one...two...three"

Denmark rolled off of the dinosaur and ran for the tree, the dinosaur chirrupped and stood up, the nations in the tree pelted it with twigs which irritated the Dilophosaur enough to slow it down so that Denmark could climb the tree.

* * *

Switzerland woke up to light streaming through the curtains, he'd slept awkwardly he stretched out and heard several joints click loudly "ow" he mumbled, for a moment he forgot where he was, he looked around, Korea was sat by the window on watch, Latvia was leaning on Liechtenstein in his sleep, and Sealand was asleep on Latvia...it was almost sweet...almost, but no where near sweet enough to stop him from waking them up and telling Latvia off for sleeping on his poor defenseless little sister.


	19. Chapter 19

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park... I've seen my college timetable, I'll probably be updating once a week now, but not necessarily one chapter at a time.**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Belarus grumbled as the three ambled through the woodland

England grit his teeth, of course he was bloody sure, he wouldn't be leading them this way if he wasn't sure!.

* * *

France and Seychelles had reached a river, Seychelles didn't remember passing a river...

France stepped forward, Seychelles pulled him back by his collar "don't" she said

France raised an eyebrow "why?"

Seychelles frowned at him "rivers are dangerous, do you have any idea how dangerous fish can be?"

He shook his head.

* * *

Korea peered around the curtains, he'd been keeping watch for about half an hour, he heard noises of complaint as Switzerland awoke the sleeping nations.

He wasn't really paying attention, until he saw a group of men leading several nations who he hadn't seen arrive with them...

"Switzerland?" he hissed, unsure of why he was whispering

Switzerland sat next to Korea and looked out of the window "...shit" he muttered

"Bruder, what's happening?" Liechtenstein asked.

* * *

Australia ushered Wy along in front of him, the men weren't chatty, despite everyone's best efforts to talk to them, Australia was also acutely aware that the men were carrying guns, none of them were pointed at them, but it still made him feel uncomfortable, he also noticed that their eyes were wandering almost constantly around the surrounding area, as though they were waiting for something to jump out at them.

* * *

China leaned HongKong against the trunk of the tree, the little green dinosaurs waited at the bottom of the tree, China had tried to ignore them, but it was hard to ignore them staring, he'd thrown his shoe at them which they promptly ate...so now he was a shoe down and his little brother was unconscious,

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

China snapped his head in the direction of the talking, he saw Belarus, America and England strolling towards them.

"ENGLAND!"

the large browed Nation looked up at him

"Hello, China, have you seen HongKong?"

China rolled his eyes "He's in the tree with me, Norway and Iceland too"

The little dinosaurs tilted their heads to the side

"You should probably climb" Norway cut in "they're venomous"

England kept walking "What's venomous".

* * *

"Switzerland"

Switzerland looked up to see Liechtenstein with her arms folded, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that expression on her face

"yes?"

"C, can we help them?"

Switzerland frowned, Liechtenstein didn't ask much of him...mostly picnics, but he couldn't put her in danger again, nor could he endanger the lives of the rest of the group, but dammit she was doing the eyes...

"I'll go, you four stay here, don't go into the park, and don't let them see you" Switzerland scowled.

* * *

America saw the flock of small dinosaurs, but clearly England hadn't, he pulled him back "don't ask just climb"

Belarus was already up the nearest tree,

the dinosaurs split into two groups and settled themselves under the trees the nations were hiding in.


	20. Chapter 20

**I still don't own Hetalia, or Jurassic park, which in all honesty is probably a good thing...because there would be far too many Raptors (they're so cuuuuuuute)**

"So, you're saying that everyone's fine?" Scotland growled to one of the men whilst shooting Poland a glare,

"yeah" the man replied, "they're out on the tour at the moment, just wait in the hotel for them to come back"

"And what if I want to explore?" Scotland replied, Australia nodded in agreement, the island was full of unusual plants and stuff...neither nation wanted to pass that up.

"It's a health and safety risk" grunted another man.

* * *

Spain, Romano, Ukraine and Canada had to climb through a broken window to get into the warehouse, "This place smells like shit" Romano groaned,

"It could be worse" Ukraine smiled,

"at least the T-Rex hasn't found us, Lovi" Spain grinned shakily,

"Don't Jinx us dammit!" Romano exclaimed

Canada chuckled worriedly "yeah, Spain".

* * *

The Dilophosaur had given up pretty quickly, Austria was relieved, he started to get out of the tree, Hungary shot out an arm to stop him "Do you remember nothing about our hunting trips!" she hissed, she broke off a branch and threw it on the ground, nothing happened, the five people in the tree let out a collective sigh of relief, Sweden jumped out of the tree and helped Finland down.

"which way are we goin' now?" Denmark grinned

"I'll lead the way" Austria said calmly

"Oh no you won't!" exclaimed Prussia and Hungary in unison.

* * *

Taiwan slumped on the bed in her hotel room, she'd been told that it was just a few rooms away from Hungary's, she was sharing a room with Wy, which as it turned out wasn't too bad, Taiwan had been expecting a second Sealand, Wy was pretty laid back and more mature than Sealand was, they were also sharing with Monaco, but she was out in the hall scolding Poland for wasting her time.

Wy was scribbling furiously in a note book "what're you drawing?" Taiwan asked rolling onto her stomach so she could see what the micro nation was drawing,

"The lamp" she replied

"why the lamp?"

Wy shrugged "If I don't practice my drawing won't get better"

"aren't there more fun things to draw?"

Wy smiled "when we get to go on the tour I'm going to draw the dinosaurs, I don't like copying from books very much"

the door swung open and Monaco walked in "you two should sleep, it's a wonder we aren't all jet lagged"

* * *

Switzerland shuffled through the air vents...again, although he was almost certain that Scotland and Australia wouldn't fit...the first room he came to contained Monaco, Taiwan and Wy, he knocked on the side of the vent "hello".

* * *

"And she like totally yelled at me!" exclaimed Poland

Seborga hadn't really been listening to Poland's rant, he didn't have a problem with Poland...he just wished he'd shut up for a bit, there was a knocking sound, Seborga opened the door, there was no one there,

"We're up here you fool"

"Am I hearing things or was that Monaco?" Seborga muttered

the knock became more insistent "in the vent" added a male voice

"Switzerland, is that you?" Poland asked

"yes, now get in the vent, I'll explain later!"

"are you going in first?" Seborga asked

Poland shook his head vigorously, Seborga sighed and climbed into the vent behind Monaco

"well hello, Monaco" he chuckled

"shut up!" she hissed

as they moved forward to make room for Poland.

* * *

Australia was meant to be in the room with Poland and Seborga, but he was bored...and he decided to visit Wy, but when he got there none of the girls were there, so now he was just roaming the corridors.

* * *

Romano, Ukraine, Spain and Canada had fallen asleep soon after arriving in the ware house, Canada woke up and stretched, Romano was curled up in an almost cat like way, Ukraine was asleep flat on her face...Spain was gone.

Canada heard a strange snorting sound and a weird "Fusosososososo" noise

"Spain, shut the fuck up!" Romano grumbled in his sleep

Canada crawled towards the edge of the Hay Bale he'd fallen asleep on, Spain was chuckling away on the floor with a baby Triceratops "Fusosososo, cuuute!"

"what are you doing?" Canada asked

Spain looked embarrassed briefly before breaking out in a grin "Hola, Canada, this is Lovi 2"

"I'm not even going to ask" Canada muttered before going back to sleep...about twenty minutes later they heard an almighty shriek

"CHIGI!, YOU DID _NOT _NAME THAT THING AFTER ME!"

it appeared that Romano had woken up.

* * *

**I really love the baby Triceratops part of the first book, it's really sweet.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...I also need to stop hiding people in trees, even I'm sick of it...so I'm putting myself on a tree ban! No more hiding in BLOODY trees! Also, I've re-watched Jurassic park 3...so more ideas :D and Thanks for the reviews, Follows and favourites!**

"Will you stop looking at my legs!" Monaco exclaimed

"how did you know I was looking at them?, I'm behind you" Seborga pouted

"well then, that's how I knew" she retorted

"fair point" he chuckled

"Shut up!" Switzerland snapped, as he unscrewed the grill of the Air vent, he slipped out of it.

"FUCK!" shrieked Scotland

"Switzerland?" Ireland yelled

Wales didn't even react, he continued his reading "hello"

"Scotland, can you fit in the vent?" Switzerland said bluntly

Scotland looked up at the vent to see Seborga waving enthusiastically, he looked back at Switzerland "What do you think?" he grumbled

* * *

France had never considered fish as particularly scary, but Seychelles sat there telling him all about fish that could potentially kill him.

"'Chelles, c, could you stop" France muttered, he was starting to feel a bit ill

Seychelles stopped for a moment "yeah, but you get what I mean, rivers are dangerous"

France nodded, "so how are we getting across?"

Seychelles shrugged "I think I saw a river near the Visitor center, maybe we should follow it?"

France smiled and nodded.

* * *

Spain cuddled Lovi2, "He's so cute" he smiled

Romano frowned "you named a fat, scaly, horned thing after me!"

Spain stared at him "no, I named a cute, scaly, horned thing after you"

Romano frowned again, "how did he even get in?"

Ukraine appeared over Romano's shoulder "that's a good point"

it was Spain's turn to frown, he hugged Lovi2 closer "why does it matter...oh".

* * *

Germany, Italy, Japan and Greece were nearing the visitors center, From there Germany planned to tell the staff about what had happened and then they could work out how to fix everything so that they could be home in time for the next meeting (Germany had a lot of paper work to do before then)

* * *

Seborga was in the middle of helping Taiwan out of the vent when the door was knocked, the nations froze, the door swung open, and Australia stepped inside "G'day" he grinned, Monaco slapped his arm,

"oww! What was that for?"

"scaring the life out of me!" she exclaimed

There was a deafening shriek from outside followed by gunfire "Back in the vent!" Switzerland ordered

"I won't fit in the vent!" Scotland protested, Australia looked around confused

"what's going on?"

"get in the vent," Switzerland snapped "don't worry about getting stuck, Latvia lent me some butter"

"why did Latvia have butter anyway?" Ireland muttered helping Monaco into the vent.

* * *

"Hey, Lili!" Korea grinned from around the door of a cupboard

Liechtenstein approached the door cautiously "what?"

"I've found LOADS of stuff!" he exclaimed gaining the attention of Latvia and Sealand

the group crowded around the cupboard, it contained a number of tents, a glidery type thing (Liechtenstein wasn't sure what it was called...and nor do I for that matter) some ration packs and several tranquilizer guns.


	22. Chapter 22

**I STILL don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...also thankyoooou to Bamfisawesome for helping me come up with stuff today and fangirling with me.**

**Also Thankyou to everyone who Favorited, Reviewed and followed.**

A large form lumbered onto the road in front of Germany, Italy, Japan and Greece, Italy's heart skipped a few beats, his eyes widened, he'd survived the T-Rex and England's cooking and he was so close to the visitor center, to saving everyone and now this creature was going to kill him, He let out a deafening shriek and sprinted in the other direction.

* * *

Germany stared at the Ankylosaurus in the road, Italy shrieked and ran back the way they had come from, the trio sighed

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING ITALY!, IT'S A HERBIVORE!" Germany roared.

* * *

"OW!" Scotland hissed, his shoulders were jammed again,

"hold on" Ireland muttered behind him (he was a butter monitor along with Switzerland, who was behind Australia) Ireland passed him the butter

"SHOOT IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHOOT IT!" Hollered someone outside the vent, this was followed by numerous gunshots, Wy let out a small squeak,

"It's OK" Taiwan soothed from behind the Micro-Nation

"We'll be fine in the vent" Australia smiled, although he wasn't convinced.

There was a loud scream which cut off abruptly, the group remained silent for a few moments... "go" whispered Switzerland.

* * *

France strolled alongside Seychelles by the river, he was still worried about the others, but at least Seychelles was calm for the time being at least...she must be fine if she was able to scare France shitless with her talk of the dangers of rivers.

* * *

Canada frantically searched around the warehouse to find out where in the hell the baby Triceratops had gotten in, the rest of the group was searching as well, after a while it became apparent that the Triceratops must have gotten in through the door at some point,

Whilst they were searching Lovi2 was curled up in the hay watching them look.

Eventually the Group sat down exhausted "we should start looking for a way back soon" Ukraine said calmly,

Romano slumped on the floor "yeah, we should"

"Do you think anyone's looking for us?" Canada asked

"Not if they have any sense" Spain replied, Lovi2 heaved herself out of the hay (yeah...Lovi2 is a girl most of the dinosaurs in Jurassic park were...but Spain didn't know that when he named her...) and trotted over to Spain, she nosed his arm up and settled against his side.

* * *

There was a loud scream in the forest, England jolted awake, the Compsognathus sprinted towards the scream, America was startled by the sound and slipped out of the tree,

Belarus jumped down as well, England climbed down and ran to the tree with HongKong, China, Norway and Iceland in it's branches

"China, pass me HongKong" he called holding out his arms

"No, Aru!" he exclaimed

England shook his head "look, we need to get out of these bloody trees, pass him to me, and we can get away from these sodding things"

China frowned at him, Norway glared at China before looking down at England "catch Iceland" he ordered before lowering the younger nation, England caught Iceland and waited for Norway to climb down, he then helped put Iceland on Norway's back, he looked back at China

"come on!" he exclaimed

China scowled at him and was about to pass HongKong down, but the nation's eyes shot open "oh, what's happening" he mumbled

"Getting out of the tree, lad" England smiled,

HongKong nodded and clambered down.

* * *

France watched Seychelles walk along calmly, it had been a long time since they had been able to just walk around like this, he smiled to himself...yeah it wasn't an ideal situation, but it was nice to be able to just walk around with former colonies, but then he spotted the Dilophosaur, it hadn't seen them yet, and clearly Seychelles hadn't seen it...but she was headed straight for it, he didn't have time to yell and warn her, it'd see them if he called out to her...so he ran up to her picked her up and ran with her dangling over his shoulder "LET ME DOWN!, let me down!, let me down!" she shrieked slapping at France's shoulder, the Dilophosaur must've heard the by now

"LET ME DOWN FRANCE!" she barked

"fine!" retorted France putting her back on the ground,

"thank you!" she snapped, but then she saw the Dilophosaur "Shit!, letmeupletmeupletmeup!"

France picked her up and ran again.


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...and no hiding in trees to avoid dinosaurs XD also thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and just generally read the lunacy that is this fanfic ^_^**

Wy could hear a strange tapping noise, she froze "what's wrong?" Taiwan whispered

"can you hear that?" she muttered, the tapping had stopped, but somehow that didn't reassure her

"no" Taiwan replied

"What's the holdup" Switzerland hissed from the back

"Wy thinks she heard something" Wales retorted,

"can you hear it now?"

"no" Wy murmured

"then keep going".

* * *

"Where is he even taking us" Estonia whispered to Lithuania,

Lithuania looked at Russia "he said he was looking for Ukraine, but I don't think he knows where he's going"

"I can hear you," Russia said calmly "I know exactly where I'm going"

Estonia and Lithuania shrugged at each other "fair enough" Estonia muttered.

They continued onwards, they hadn't found any sign of them yet, Russia let out an excited sound and ran forwards "Ukraine!", Lithuania and Estonia followed him but the trio stopped abruptly, they could see the car caught in the tree,

"Do you think they'd have stayed there?" Lithuania asked

"Ukraine always told me to stay in one place if I ever got lost" Russia replied before striding towards the tree "UKRAINE!" there was no reply "UKRAINE?" There was still no reply from the top of the tree, and Russia's face fell dramatically.

Estonia walked around the base of the tree "I've found tracks".

* * *

"Like, Wy, was the sound you heard a tappy clicky sort of noise?" Poland asked as he rounded a corner in the vent

"yes" she replied

"I think I hear it, guys, can you like, stop and listen?"

the group stopped for a moment, the clicking continued for a moment before stopping

"I heard it this time" Monaco whispered

"it's stopped now" Australia muttered

"I think we're being followed" Seborga hissed

"no shit" Ireland retorted.

* * *

The Dilophosaur had stopped following France and Seychelles, although Seychelles wasn't sure why.

France looked absolutely shattered from running, they were also far from the river, but neither wanted to suggest turning back for fear of meeting the Dilophosaur again, "you should sit down" Seychelles suggested,

France nodded and slumped against a fallen log, "you didn't need to pick me up" Seychelles muttered as she sat next to him,

France chuckled "you weren't saying that earlier"

Seychelles elbowed him in the ribs in response.

* * *

Canada poked his head out from the door of the warehouse, "I can't see anything"

the other four nations nodded and walked cautiously towards him, "you're going to have to leave that thing here" Romano said

Spain looked at him as though he'd just kicked his puppy and eaten all the Tomatoes "I know," he pouted "but we should get her out of the warehouse"

the Triceratops in question was trotting after Spain like a duckling,

"Before she goes, can I give her a hug?" Ukraine asked, she'd wanted to do that since she saw the baby dinosaur

"yeah," Spain smiled "she'd probably like that".

* * *

"look," said Switzerland "I haven't heard anything in a while, it's probably safe to move now" Switzerland immediately regretted having spoken because there was a sudden, violent thud and a dent appeared between Monaco's hands, she shrieked loudly

"What happened?" Ireland exclaimed

"Who screamed"

"WY! Are you OK?"

there was another loud thud and a metallic screech

"Monaco, move!" Seborga exclaimed, Monaco started forward but there was another thud and the front half of the section of vent that Monaco was in lurched forward, she shrieked loudly as she slid forward, Seborga gripped her ankle "it's OK, it's OK, I've got you!"

"Pull me up!" she exclaimed, her voice having shot up a few pitches.

There was a clicking sound

"move back!," Seborga exclaimed "I need to pull her in"

the vent shot forward again "OH MY GOD!" Monaco screamed

Seborga tried to pull her up, but now he was hanging forward in the vent "Scotland, get my legs"

there was a loud yell "Seborga!, pull me up, pull me up now!"

"I can't pull you up, I'm stuck again!" Scotland shouted trying desperately to move his shoulders so that he could reach Seborga's legs, suddenly Monaco tumbled out of the vent and onto a computer desk...


	24. Chapter 24

**I _STILL _don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...thanks to everyone for reading this and stuff ^_^**

Scotland managed to wrench his shoulders free and grab Seborga's ankles before he tumbled forward "MONACO!"

"what's happening!" Switzerland yelled

"what's happened to Monaco?" Poland exclaimed

"she fell out of the vent!" Seborga shouted, he could see her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at something he couldn't see, he heard a strange noise like a sort of croaky trumpet, Monaco flinched and covered her ears,

"How did she fall out!" he heard Wy ask

"it doesn't matter how!, what's out there?" Switzerland barked,

"Monaco?" Seborga said

her eyes darted up at him briefly then back down to whatever had made the noise "you need to move now" she whispered hoarsely

Seborga turned to Scotland "let go of my legs"

"what?"

"let go of my legs!"

"no, Seborga, it's..."

"LET GO OF MY LEGS NOW!" he ordered, he could hear more clicking

"Scotland don't" Monaco shrieked but Scotland had already released his grip, Seborga slid out of the vent and narrowly avoided hitting Monaco,

"what's happened?" he heard Switzerland call

"Seborga fell out too"

Seborga ignored the argument in favour of the trio of medium sized dinosaurs, Monaco punched his arm "are you stupid!"

suddenly Scotland tumbled out of the vent and actually managed to hit Seborga and knock him of the desk "Scotland?"

"I don't want your death on my conscience, laddy"

Ireland started to lower himself out of the vent "don't you dare" growled Scotland.

* * *

Romano, Spain, Ukraine, Canada and Lovi2 crept around the side of the warehouse, to find a large herd of Triceratops "well," murmured Canada "at least we know where Lovi2 came from"

Spain knelt down in front of the little dinosaur "off you go" he smiled stroking the frill around her neck, Ukraine knelt down and hugged her around the middle, Romano awkwardly patted her head and Canada stroked her back, the dinosaur looked very confused.

"go on, chika, off you go" Spain said

the triceratops wagged her tail and sat down

"off you go", she tilted her head to the side

"go on, scaly Bastard," Romano muttered folding his arms

Lovi2 stood up and waddled over to Romano "CHIGIII! Get it away!"

"awww, Lovi, she likes you" Spain chucked

Romano pointed to the herd "go and find your Mama!"

in the end Spain had picked her up and put her down in the center of the herd.

* * *

Italy had run as fast as he could to get away from the monster...he wasn't sure what a herbivore was, but he didn't want to find out, he had been aware of someone following him, but no one could keep up with him when he was in retreat, and now he was lost and had no idea which way the Visitor center was.

* * *

Monaco glared at the three dinosaurs, she remembered seeing them in Wales' dinosaur encyclopedia "what are they?" Seborga murmured

"Velociraptors" she replied "pack hunters if I remembered correctly"

"why aren't they doing anything?" Scotland whispered

"I don't know" she hissed

Scotland climbed off of the desk, "there's a door behind us, we could make a break for it"

"not with the speed they run at" she muttered

"worth a try?" Seborga asked

Monaco nodded "we can try"

**I debated whether to use proper Velociraptors in this fanfic or use the ones from Jurassic park I decided to stick with the ones from Jurassic park because they'd make writing some scenes more easy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took forever (actually less than a week...but it sort of feels like forever) to write another chapter, I had homework and coursework and I'm lazy...so, yeah, sorry**

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park. Also THANKYOOOOU to everyone who read this and stuff ^_^**

Seborga, Monaco and Scotland backed away from the Velociraptors, which were advancing on them, Monaco's back hit something solid and Seborga accidentally walked into her, "I think I hit the door" she whispered

"Open it" Scotland hissed

Monaco felt around behind her for the handle, she pushed it down and slowly opened the door, the Raptors made a strange hissing/growling sound and took a few steps forward, suddenly there was a large amount of thudding and clanging from within the vent, the Raptors looked upwards sharply, Monaco used the distraction to grab Seborga and Scotland by the wrists and haul them out of the room, she slammed the door shut and let out a low sigh "that was close".

* * *

Norway balanced Iceland on his back, they'd been walking for ages, Iceland was still out cold, he figured that the dinosaurs that had attacked his little brother had been venomous and that either HongKong had some kind of natural resistance to it or that Iceland had more of it in his system.

"Do you need any help with him, aru?" China asked from beside him, Norway shook his head, he was perfectly capable of carrying his own damn brother!,

"I'll take him off your hands, because I'm the HERO!" America crowed,

Norway shook his head again, he didn't want some over excited nation to just randomly drop Iceland and give him permanent brain damage...It'd come close before, when Norway had let Denmark hold Iceland when he was a toddler.

Norway shifted Iceland further up his back, nope, he could carry Iceland just fine...but _Christ _had he always been this heavy, probably not...so maybe he needed a little help...he had been carrying him for about an hour, which he supposed was pretty good...sort of...he felt the weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders, he span around to see a scowling Belarus holding onto Iceland "you're slowing us down" she grumbled before HongKong stalked over to her and helped her to Queens chair the unfortunate nation (to those who don't know, that's just putting one of Iceland's arms over each of their shoulders and carrying a knee each, or at least that's what me and my sister called them)

Norway scowled but nodded and wriggled his shoulders slightly to un-tense them

"thank you" he muttered.

* * *

"This is brilliant, Korea!" Sealand beamed, staring at the content of the cupboard,

"We'll have to show brother these when he gets back" Liechtenstein nodded

Korea smiled, yep, he could get used to this, about damn time someone appreciated his efforts, with this stuff they could find his brother...and whoever Latvia and Sealand needed to find...he didn't think they had any siblings...but hell if Sealand didn't look like England.

* * *

Scotland leaned against the door "well, that was fun" he chuckled, trying not to sound anywhere near as scared as he was,

"yeah," muttered Seborga "about as fun as playing uno with Romano"

"is that bad" laughed Monaco shakily

Seborga gave her a funny look "it's fine until he looses...or wins for that matter..."

the three sat there smiling for a few moments when they heard a guttural growl from behind them all three let out a high pitched shriek (which none of them would ever admit to if they were asked)

Monaco looked to her left and saw that the handle was being tugged down

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed,

Seborga looked at her and then saw the handle "Shit!"

"THE HELL!," Scotland roared "THEY CAN OPEN DOORS?!"

Seborga shifted a table in front of the door as Scotland and Monaco scampered out of the way, "what about the door they originally came through?" Monaco asked...and apparently the Raptors had the same thought because suddenly a Raptor appeared in the corridor

"shit" Scotland hissed.

* * *

"A boat!" Ukraine exclaimed,

there was a chorus of "huh?" from behind her and she rolled her eyes, she gestured towards the raft with oars which was apparently designed for the river that ran alongside the warehouse,

"does anyone have a lot of experience with boats?"

Spain immediately raised his hand "I do" he grinned, Romano looked worried for a brief moment before nodding

"I have a bit"

"I sometimes went to sea with France or England" Canada murmured

Ukraine smiled, it'd been a long time since she'd been in a boat, not that she couldn't row if need be, it just wasn't her greatest strength.

"we should be fine then"

She and Canada started to unstrap the boat from the side of the warehouse, Romano was busy trying to "cheer Spain up, Dammit" because he was missing the "Damn, bastardy lizard!".

* * *

Germany couldn't see Italy, nor could he hear him, which was always a bad sign...because he could hear Italy most of the time, "Germany, should we split up to look for him?" Greece asked whilst looking sleepy enough to collapse right then and there, he wasn't accustomed to going without sleep for as long as he had,

Germany shook his head "it's too dangerous, there are security cameras all over this island, when we get back to the center we can find him with those, so we can go straight to him without getting lost" Germany had forced himself to think sensibly, but honestly he didn't feel like being sensible at that particular moment, because Italy was accident prone... more than accident prone, he also lacked common sense and the ability to function without pasta, but this was their best chance of finding him without getting Japan or Greece or himself harmed whilst trying to find him, for a brief moment Germany found himself hating Ankylosaurus as a species, if it hadn't come along, Italy wouldn't have run, but then again...Italy had ran from a lot of nonsensical things over the years.

Germany sighed, rubbed his temples and turned back towards the visitor center.

* * *

Banging on the sides of the vent didn't seem like a good idea in retrospect, but it was the first idea which had sprung into Australia's head, he figured that if he distracted whatever was down there it would give Scotland, Monaco and Seborga the chance to escape, unfortunately he forgot that the raptors had previously torn down a section of the vent, almost immediately one of the raptors had tried to climb through the broken section of vent, Ireland had promptly punched the unfortunate creature at the same time as Taiwan aimed a particularly vicious kick backwards into the dinosaur's side, it yelped loudly and slid from the vent, shortly afterwards they heard some clicking and a loud "OH MY GOD!"

"shit"

"THE HELL, THEY CAN OPEN DOORS NOW?!"

"shit"

"right," ordered Switzerland "Taiwan, Wy, and Poland, you crawl forwards, and turn right, we're going to back up and meet you at the second turn".


	26. Chapter 26

**Yep, another chapter of insanity, I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, and thanks for reading ^_^**

Poland almost crawled headlong into Ireland he'd forgotten where exactly they were supposed to meet, "Steady on!" Ireland exclaimed, Wales, Australia and Switzerland shushed him

"what now?" Taiwan asked

"we're going to have to get out of the vent," Switzerland answered "they can get into the vents, and we aren't at our fastest when we're in the vents"

"I keep getting stuck too," Australia mumbled"Wy, are you alright?"

"yeah"

"good, lets go then".

* * *

They'd managed to release the boat from it's bindings, they hauled the boat into the water "we'll be fine now" Ukraine smiled,

they clambered into the boat and heard a deafening roar "w, we should leave now" Romano whispered, Canada nodded and grabbed an oar "let's get going then"

There was a loud, paniked bleating noise, they looked around and saw the Triceratops herd being chased by the T-Rex,

The T-Rex was fast approaching Lovi2 who was unable to keep up with the herd, abruptly Spain jumped out of the boat and started swimming to shore, "GOD DAMMIT, SPAIN!" Romano yelled following Spain to shore, Ukraine and Canada struggled to get the boat to the edge of the river.

* * *

Seborga, Scotland and Monaco ran, they knew the raptors were able to catch up to them, but they still ran, "THIS WAY!" Monaco yelled wrenching a door open and disappearing inside, Seborga and Scotland followed her, they slammed the door and tried desperately to lock it but failed, so they moved another table in front of the door,

"where are we?" Seborga asked,

"I think this is a hatchery," Monaco replied "if the eggs are anything to go by"

Seborga looked around and saw that most of the tables were covered in eggs with little robotic arms, there was a violent crash from the other side of the door,

"Shit, let's get goin'" Scotland exclaimed

Monaco shook her head "I think I've had an idea, get behind the desk".

* * *

As it turned out Prussia and Denmark got along quite well, which was good because if Denmark had spoken to Sweden once more it didn't look likely that he would get off the island alive.

However, now they were both annoying the hell out of Hungary (Particularly Prussia...but Denmark was encouraging him, so he pissed her off by default)

"Are you going to shut up at any point today" Hungary growled

"I wouldn't count on it" Austria muttered

Prussia and Denmark roared with laughter again, because they had been talking away for the whole time that Hungary spoke

"Sh't up!" Sweden exclaimed

"You'll attract the dinosaurs!" Finland snapped

that shut them up...for now.

* * *

"SPAIN!" Romano yelled, Spain didn't hear him, he sprinted into the clearing, the T-Rex was nearly within reach of the tiny Triceratops, he tackled the tiny dinosaur out of the way, the T-Rex didn't quite swerve in time and crashed into a tree lightly, Spain struggled to pick up Lovi2, he just about managed it, and ran back towards the bank, just as Ukraine and Canada reached it, he jumped into the boat and they pushed away from the side and started paddling furiously, he wondered why the T-Rex wasn't following them, but he didn't dwell on it.

He briefly wondered why Lovi wasn't telling him off for his daring rescue of Lovi2, he turned around in the boat "hey, Lovi..." Lovi wasn't there "Romano?"

he turned around just in case he hadn't seen him in the front of the boat

"what's wrong, Spain?" Canada asked

"where's Lovi?"

"oh my god!".


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks to everyone who's read this and stuff ^_^**

Romano watched Spain haul the Triceratops into the boat, he'd nearly caught up with him, he grimaced, he was going to make it, he'd be fine!, then he was sent sprawling on his side, he looked up and saw the T-Rex, he shrieked loudly, his instincts were screaming at him to run, but the T-Rex was behaving strangely, it was like it was searching for him, but it must see him, he was right in front of the bastard.

Suddenly a large shadow appeared over him, he gulped loudly, and clenched his eyes shut...but then there was a Deafening roar and a lot of angry bleating.

Romano cracked an eye open and found himself facing a large tail, he opened his eyes fully and looked around, the Triceratops herd had surrounded him with their heads facing outwards at the T-Rex, "w, what the fuck!"

the T-Rex attempted to break through the ring, one of the Triceratops lurched forward, it's horns gouged the T-Rex's thigh, it howled angrily and limped away, Romano let out a sigh of relief as the Triceratops dispersed, Romano stood up shakily, yep, he was fine, he could go and get on the boat now...or not, the boat was gone "those Bastards" Romano hissed.

* * *

"Monaco, get behind the desk!" Seborga hissed

"yeah, Your brother's one of my best friends, I don't want to tell him you died whilst I stood by!" Scotland growled, he didn't really mean that...well, actually he did, but he didn't mean it to come out that way,

Monaco pressed a finger to her lips and shot them a glare, "I have a plan!" she whisper-shouted

she walked stealthily over to one of the tables with eggs, she gathered them together in her arms, she walked around and found a dart gun...attached to a human...she grimaced and forced herself to ignore the glassy eyes and take the gun, she joined Scotland and Seborga behind the desk

"what's the plan?" Seborga whispered

"wait and see" Monaco replied.

* * *

The boat lurched in the river as Canada tried desperately to keep Spain in it, "LET ME GO CANADA!" he yelled, Ukraine struggled to keep the boat upright, she wasn't especially good with boats, and certainly not under these conditions

"Spain!, wait until we're closer to the shore!" Canada exclaimed clinging to Spain's leg as he dangled precariously over the edge of the boat

"I don't know where he is!," Spain growled "anything could've happened to him!"

"we won't have a way to get him away from the danger if you capsize the boat!" Ukraine snapped

Spain scowled "it wouldn't capsize if you'd just let me out!".

* * *

"How come Belarus and HongKong get to carry Iceland, _I'm _the hero!" America muttered

"calm down, git!," England retorted "Norway didn't ask them too"

"HongKong, let America carry Iceland, aru, your arms will get tired"

HongKong frowned "I'm not a kid"

"also, it's more practical for HongKong to help with Iceland, America's too tall" England smiled ruffling HongKong's hair, earning him another frown,

"I can carry him again" Norway stated calmly

"no you can't" HongKong, Belarus, England, China and America chorused.

* * *

Italy stumbled along through the forest, "GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" he yelled as loudly as he could, there was no reply, no, that couldn't be right, Germany always came when he needed him, "Germany" he mumbled almost as an after though...and a before thought, well, who else could he call? "JAPAAAAAAN!, ROMANOOOOOOOO!, um, big brother France?, SOMEONE!" no reply, OK, so, what now...PASTA!...nope, no pasta...he was lost, alone and there was no pasta...so, that left one option, panic! "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL P!".

* * *

"SPAIN! Stop leaning! You're tilting the boat!"

"I'm not leaning, I'm being prepared to save Lovi!", Lovi2 thumped her tail and looked at him expectantly, in any usual circumstances he would have smiled, but right now he just wanted Lovi to be alright, they were approaching the bank now, soon he'd be able to make sure he was alright, and apologize for leaving him behind, he could almost feel the headbutt he would more than likely receive upon finding Lovi.

A giant head lurched out at them from the trees, it was the T-Rex, the three nations yelled.

Ukraine, Canada and Spain struggled to steer the boat out of the way, the head disappeared, "i, is everyone OK?" Ukraine asked

"we're fine, Ukraine" Canada smiled weakly,

Spain frowned, if that Bastard had done anything to Lovi...no, think positive...

they'd just calmed down and started heading back to the bank but the head shot out at them

"MAPLE!" Canada shrieked, the boat was too close, Ukraine pulled him back and hauled Spain away by his collar, she paddled furiously to get them away from the bank,

"S, Spain, I don't think we can get to Romano" Ukraine gasped, exhausted from paddling

A very scary expression passed over his face, before looking defeated "I know"

"we know he's alive though" Canada said,

Spain looked up at the bespectacled nation "how?"

"most predators don't hunt after eating, that T-Rex was hunting us, so Romano could be OK".


	28. Chapter 28

**Yep, still going, and I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic Park. Thanks for reading and stuff.**

**Bamfisawesome...I am getting to the plaaaaaans! XD**

There was a splintering crack from the door, "Monaco, are you sure?"

Monaco looked over to the two men "completely, and if it fails then I'll distract them myself"

Scotland and Seborga shared a look which clearly said "that's not going to happen"

another crack

Monaco took the darts out of the gun

**CRACK**

she grabbed an egg

**CRACK**

she plunged the needle from the dart into egg

**CRACK**

she grabbed another egg

**CRACK**

she stuck the needle into it

**CRACK**

she repeated it again "there's only three, right?"

**SMASH, CRACK, CRASH**

too late for that, she only had three eggs, she peeked around the desk and saw, to her relief that there were only three raptors, instantly a raptor spotted her, she shot back behind the desk

"What are you doing?" Seborga mouthed

Monaco didn't reply she clutched an egg and span it across the floor, A raptor chased after it and bit it, the effect was almost instant, it's feet slid from beneath it and the raptor collapsed on the floor unconscious.

The movement had attracted the attention of the other two Velociraptors,

Monaco rolled the egg at an approaching raptor, it paused and sniffed it, and ate it, she didn't watch the reaction she was reaching for the last egg...The last raptor looked confused by the egg, the raptor sniffed it and looked over at the other raptors, "Eat it you son of a bitch" Scotland hissed quietly, the raptor sniffed the egg again and took a bite.

* * *

"Spain, I'm sure he's fine" Ukraine said gently patting his head, the T-Rex had attacked every time they approached the shore, leaving them unable to do anything but drift along the river, needless to say Spain was upset, they all were, Canada and Romano had become good friends and Ukraine was starting to see Romano as a kind of substitute sibling because he reminded her vaguely of Belarus.

Spain at present was sort of curled up at the back of the boat with Lovi2.

"we don't know for sure" Spain sighed

Canada frowned and tried to think of something to say "from what I know of Romano, I think we can trust him to keep himself alive...he's good at that"

Spain nodded "but he's alone now"

"when we get back to the visitor center we'll send out a search party"

* * *

Taiwan clambered out of the vent after Wy and Poland, they waited for the others to get out of the vent, Australia caught his shoulders but it only took a good shove from Switzerland to dislodge him,

"we need to move, fast" Switzerland muttered to the group

"Thank you captain obvious" Wales replied

Ireland discretely high-fived Wales

Switzerland shot them a harsh glare "There's a bungalow about a ten minute walk from here, Liechtenstein, Latvia, Korea and Sealand are there, tell Liechtenstein that I'll be there a soon as I find Monaco, Seborga and Sealand, and if any of them have touched her, tell them I'll kill them"

the six of them looked at him strangely "no way," said Wales "no offense, but you're a child, I'll find them"

Switzerland scowled "I'm a nation, I am old enough to look after myself!"

Wales raised an eyebrow "human age?"

"Irrelevant"

it became apparent that Wales' offer to find the missing nations and let Switzerland take a break would be ignored, so Taiwan decided to take matters into her own hands, "I think I hear Liechtenstein calling for you"

Switzerland looked at her "I don't hear anything"

"yes, well, I have amazing hearing, it's definitely Liechtenstein calling you, she sounds scared" Taiwan replied faking concern perfectly, Switzerland stared at her wide eyed before racing off in the direction of the bungalow, the others followed as quickly as they could, leaving Wales behind.

* * *

Bastards, Bastardy Bastards, Bastardy Bastardy Bastards with a nice Bastardy cherry Tomato on top!, this was the mantra which was going through Romano's head as he traipsed through the undergrowth, they probably hadn't even noticed that he was gone, and for a brief moment he wondered if Canada felt that way when people forgot him...Bastards, Tomato Bastard and Pancake Bastard...Ukraine was not a Bastard...but he was still pissed off with her...so she was an honorary Bastard...a Bastard in spirit...

Romano kicked at a tree root, he'd follow the river, he'd get back to the visitor centre...and then he'd unleash hell on the three of them, and America, but mostly the Tomato Bastard...that's right, not Spain not Antonio, nope he was the Tomato Bastard right now!

This probably wasn't the most healthy way to get over his abandonment issues, but if it worked it worked.


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, sorry this took so long, I had massive writers block, also thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

"What did you do to them!" exclaimed Seborga, he'd been stuck behind Scotland and didn't know what Monaco had done, he only knew that when he left the shelter of the desk the Raptors were unconscious.

"Does it matter?" grinned Scotland, ruffling Monaco's hair who then gave him a reproachful look.

"Let's go"

the three walked cautiously around the slumbering Raptors then out of the door, once they were into the corridor they broke into a sprint,

"which way are we going?" Seborga asked

"down!" Monaco ordered dragging them down the stairwell.

* * *

Switzerland wrenched the door open and ran directly into a scared looking Latvia, "WHERE IS SHE!" he roared, Latvia shrieked loudly, at which point Liechtenstein decided to make an appearance.

"Switzerland?, what are you doing?" she asked taking in the scene in front of her.

Switzerland stared at her, she was okay, no bruises, she didn't look distressed, she was fine, he didn't answer her, he pulled her into a tight hug "You're alright!"

Liechtenstein furrowed her eye brows "yes?"

Latvia shuffled into the living room.

* * *

Wales folded his arms and leaned against the wall, they'd better hurry up, it had taken forever to get everyone to leave, he wasn't particularly close to his brothers or their colonies, but it had taken a lot of persuasion to get rid of Ireland and Australia who had insisted on waiting for Scotland, Seborga and Monaco.

He heard thundering footsteps, he poked his head around the door, it wasn't them, it was some of the men from earlier, one was missing an arm, several were limping and most were bleeding.

Wales ducked around the corner as they passed and ran into the woodland.

Several minutes later the doors flew open, "JESUS!," exclaimed Scotland "Wales, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Helping you three," Wales retorted "let's go".

* * *

The boat drifted along the river, "Can you see anything?" Spain asked, the three of them had started looking along the river banks for any trace of Romano,

"no" replied Ukraine

"I see something!" Canada grinned, Spain clambered over to Canada's side as quickly as he could, the trio looked out to the left, a figure appeared "England?"

more people appeared "BELARUS!" Ukraine shrieked, Belarus who was helping HongKong carry Iceland looked startled and dropped the half of Iceland she was carrying, HongKong struggled with the unconscious Nation for a moment before giving Belarus a dirty look,

"Ukraine?"

Ukraine looked angry for a moment "are you insane!," she squeaked "why are you out here?"

the three paddled towards the bank of the river.


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...which is probably a good thing**

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Ukraine exclaimed as soon as she climbed out of the boat,

Belarus looked at her confused "what?"

Ukraine checked her for bruises, she found one on Belarus's arm, but it wasn't serious "why didn't you go to the visitor center, that would have been the sensible thing to do!" Ukraine muttered, Canada didn't have the chance to get out of the boat, America had virtually flattened Canada with hug power (who said he didn't have a super power!).

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Belarus replied, Ukraine stopped scolding her little sister, tears welled up in her eyes,

"OH!, Why can't I be mad at you!," Ukraine wailed "I'm so glad you're saaaaaaaafe!".

Mean while England had managed to disentangle America and Canada, he patted Canada on the head "Good to see you're okay, lad" he mumbled.

Spain was loosing his patience, Lovi was out there, lost and alone, and probably cursing up a storm,

"Can we find Lovi now" he grumbled, England looked over at him

"Spain" he growled

"England" Spain retorted

"how about you hand the command of the boat over to someone who knows how to handle one" England smirked

Spain took a step forward but Belarus grabbed his shoulder "stop!, I can hear something" she said. They looked over at a puddle, it was rippling, there was a steady thumping sound.

"oh shit!" England muttered

"everyone get on the boat!" Ukraine yelled, shoving Belarus onto the boat before anyone else got the chance to throw a sibling aboard.

"what is it?" Norway asked

"T-Rex," Spain replied as he helped HongKong put Iceland in the boat "we forgot it was following us".

* * *

The men who had hoped to hold the Nations hostage had re-grouped at another building, the leader, a short man in his early fifties named Cochrane glared at his men, most were injured in someway or another...but they were still usable.

"You," he growled, pointing to a tall blonde man "tell me where the hostages went"

the man had barely glanced at the CCTV footage, he'd been about to check it when the Raptors got loose, "they scattered into the forest, I think"

"you think or you know" growled the Cochrane, he groaned, the whole plan was going to shit, if he could trick some nations into coming to their new, temporary base, then the plan might be salvageable.

He pointed to the tall blonde man "push your hair back" he ordered, the confused man pulled his hair back, Cochrane nodded, "good, you can pretend to be Germany, I expect the countries will trust you"

the blonde furrowed his eyebrows "but, I can't do accents!" he exclaimed

Cochrane glared at him "you can and will, off you go"

he turned to the rest of his men, none of them could pass for any of the nations, but they could probably set some traps, Cochrane grinned, the plan was salvageable.

* * *

France steadied himself, he and Seychelles were walking along a narrow path between a steep hill and a rock face, he assumed that the more dangerous dinosaurs wouldn't be able to fit along the path.

"Is it okay for me to go yet?" Seychelles called, France made her stop every few meters so that he could go ahead of her to make sure it was safe for her to walk.

"yes," France replied, she shuffled hurriedly after him, "OK, that's good, stop there, I'll go on a little more".

France walked cautiously along the ledge, it was getting narrower, and the front of his feet dangled over the edge, he took a deep breath in and took another step, the ledge crumbled and France tumbled down the hill.

* * *

"One more word!," Hungary yelled "one more word and I'm going to smack your heads together!"

Denmark laughed, Prussia didn't, he knew that Hungary's threats weren't idle, she followed through.

"really now, is that any way for a lady to behave" Austria scolded, Hungary glared and pointed her pan at him

"don't start" she growled.

Finland stumbled, Sweden helped the smaller Nation up...and suddenly as if by magic Hungary's mood improved drastically, she ran to catch up with Sweden and Finland.

"does that usually happen?" Denmark asked

"only when it's two men" muttered Austria and Prussia.

* * *

Germany, Japan and Greece had finally reached the visitor center...it looked was eerily silent, the trio walked into the court yard, Greece tripped on something and landed flat on his face, he rolled over to see what he'd tripped on, it was a partially eaten arm.

Germany looked down at the limb, it seemed that something had got there before them, but the rest of the area looked to be in too good a condition for the arm to have been the T-Rex's doing.

Japan shook Germany's shoulder "we're being watched" he whispered as he helped Greece to his feet, Germany's gaze drifted around the area, he couldn't see anything, he was about to tell Japan that when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, it was fast, he could've blinked and missed it, but he'd got a brief glimpse of something with a large claw on it's foot.

* * *

The rescue team met with the Kiddies group at the Bungalow.

"Wy!, Seborga!" Sealand exclaimed "What're you doing here?"

Wy glared at him, before giving Seborga a look that said "you tell him, because I might punch him!"

"We're here to, like, save everyone" Poland announced proudly.

"Then we should arm ourselves and head out" Switzerland ordered.

* * *

"France!" Seychelles shrieked,

France lay at the bottom of the hill his arm was bent at an awkward angle, she needed to get down to him, she started to scramble down the hill.

"Seychelles!, stay there!" France yelled, Seychelles ignored him and managed to get down the hill with few injuries, just a couple of scrapes and one cut,

"what did I just say!" France groaned,

"shut up!" Seychelles exclaimed, she'd never seen France injured for a long time, and certainly not from a fall.


	31. Chapter 31

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thankyooou for reading and stuff, I'm having far too much fun writing this -_-**

Romano had given up mentally berating Spain, Canada and Ukraine...or rather his head was starting to hurt because he hadn't drank anything for a while, he wasn't even sure if he was walking in the right direction.

* * *

"We need to work out who's staying behind" Australia said, pushing Wy forward a little to let everyone know that his little sister would definitely be staying.

"I'll go" volunteered Liechtenstein

Switzerland's face paled to an unhealthy degree "you will not!" he exclaimed

she folded her arms, Switzerland mirrored the action "why not"

"because I said so" Switzerland replied curtly.

Taiwan raised her arm "I think you should stay as well, Liechtenstein"

Liechtenstein pulled a hurt look before leaving the room, Switzerland pressed a hand to his face "I hate arguing with her"

Scotland laughed "That's not an argument" Wales and Ireland nodded vigorously

"Last time we argued with England we swapped his usual tea for decaff and his sugar with salt" Ireland chuckled

Australia frowned "you didn't have to deal with the after effects".

Liechtenstein re-entered the room with a bag in her arms "sorry, I wanted to help everyone...but if I can't go, I want you to be safe," she handed him the bag "I packed this whilst you were gone".

* * *

The sudden out burst of SuFin which had served to placate Hungary earlier had finished, and Hungary was in a bad mood again from lack of food and water, but then again, so was everyone else. Denmark and Prussia hadn't made an annoying comment in hours, Austria was no longer humming classical music under his breath, and Finland was beginning to get snappy with Sweden who was trying his best to calm the smaller Nation.

"Stop fussing!" Finland hissed at Sweden,

"M n't f'sing" Sweden replied, the sudden lack of Yaoi in any form was beginning to take it's toll on Hungary's mood.

"Can you hear water?" asked Denmark

"I hear water" Prussia agreed,

"I swear if you two are going joking!" Austria muttered

"No, I H'r it" Sweden added.

* * *

Italy found a path, he cheered loudly, a path was good, a path was great, a path took no instruction, all he needed to do was follow it and find where it led too, which could be his friends!

So Italy started off along the path.

* * *

Romano kicked at the dust, well, this was shit!, the hell was he supposed to do here, just wonder along and hope for the best.

He tried to remember what Grandpa Rome had told him to do if ever he was lost "stay in one place, someone will come looking" Bullshit, if anything came looking it would be a fucking T-Rex or something!, the others probably left him on purpose, Romano stopped where he was, "why am I even looking for those Bastards" he mumbled.


	32. Chapter 32

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading.**

Hungary took a drink of water from her cupped hands, the water tasted strange but she didn't care, everyone's moods had improved greatly since having a good drink.

"look, guys, sorry for earlier" Hungary said, she hated apologizing, but if needs must.

No one replied, no one needed to.

"Can you hear something?" Prussia muttered

"yes, we know, water" Austria grumbled between gulps of water

Prussia kicked Austria into the stream "shut up, that's not what I meant"

Hungary helped a spluttering Austria out of the water, Denmark laughed loudly, but Prussia scowled at him "shhhhhhhhhhh!".

Hungary slapped Prussia "don't push Austria!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," he exclaimed "listen!".

"I don't hear anything" Finland whispered

"there!" Denmark exclaimed pointing at an area across the stream, the dinosaur was hidden in the bushes.

"What is that?" Hungary asked.

* * *

The rescue team had ended up being put into pairs, with the Kiddies group (minus Switzerland) staying behind with Taiwan and Wy in case anyone tried to get to the visitor center.

"Who're we going after first?" Seborga asked cheerily

Monaco frowned at him "we aren't allowed to pick and choose who we find first"

Seborga shrugged "yeah, because Poland isn't going to try to find Lithuania the first chance he gets".

Monaco couldn't argue with that, so she remained silent

"look, you have a brother and a sort of sister out there, I have two brothers"

"we'll find who we find, we'll just have to hope for family" she retorted, if she was going to follow the rules she expected everyone else to as well.

* * *

Japan Greece and Germany stood back to back facing outwards, they hadn't seen the creature again, but they could sense it watching them, "what are we doing?" Japan wondered aloud

"what?" Germany replied

"well isn't this position usually a last resort?"

"we should run" Greece muttered

"where to?, this place looks abandoned" Germany stated bluntly, he was right, the place looked deserted, and the partially eaten arm wasn't particularly reassuring.

"we could make a camp in the forest, wait for someone to show up" Greece said, he was tired an was just looking forward to getting some sleep

"It'll break cover the moment we move" Germany sighed,

"it's better than just standing here waiting"

"hmm" Germany nodded.

* * *

As it turned out, it wasn't the T-Rex that was thundering through the trees, it was a Stegosaurus, and England was enjoying taunting Spain about it a little too much for anyone's taste

"Shut up, England, Aru!" China growled

England rolled his eyes.

* * *

The path that Italy had been following led up a massive hill, Italy was exhausted by the time he reached the top, he could see what looked like a small village...well, he guessed that the people who worked there would need to live somewhere, it was too far to commute.

A village meant people, perhaps they could get him to the visitor center, perhaps they could help him find everyone, perhaps they had Pasta..."PASTAAAA!" Italy exclaimed charging down the hill as fast as he could.

* * *

The dinosaur in the bush hadn't moved at all, the five Nations watched it transfixed.

"wh't d' y' th'nk 't's d'ng" Sweden mumbled

"why's it standing there?" Denmark whispered, Sweden knocked him sideways

"I j'st s'd th't!"

A twig snapped to the left of them, Prussia jerked his head to the side to see another dinosaur, it had a guilty look on it's face, like a child that had been caught drawing on the door.

"SHIT!, the one in the bush is a distraction!" Prussia exclaimed

"RUUUUUUUN!" Finland hollered, the group scattered.

* * *

Iceland could feel himself rocking from side to side, he felt weird, his limbs felt heavy, his head hurt and he felt several small burning areas on his legs and a few on his arms...he felt something poke his cheek, he tried to swat the hand away but he couldn't move his arm, "no, Norway, he's still unconscious"

HongKong?, weird, what was HongKong doing at his house...

"Shut up, England, Aru" oh, China too, he guessed that made sense.

"Thank you China" Spain?, Spain made no sense...why would Spain be here.

"pass him to me"

"we'll capsize if we move him"

CAPSIZE!, Iceland struggled to open his eyes, he managed to squint through his lashes, oh such a lovely view up HongKong's nose!.

"His eyes are open" Belarus said from somewhere behind him

"no they aren't I just checked...oh"

the boat gave a violent jerk as Norway clambered over everyone's legs to see Iceland "are you alright?"

"ffffffff" brilliant, he couldn't move his mouth enough to tell his brother that he was fine.


	33. Chapter 33

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for reading and stuff.**

France lay on his back, Seychelles hadn't left, he'd told her to, he'd told her many times, the last thing she needed was to feel like she had to stay with him.

France's ankle had been twisted pretty badly and his arm had been dislocated, or at least he thought so...

"Seychelles, go!"

Seychelles snorted "no, you're hurt"

"'Chelles, really, keep going, you can send someone back for me, but it's dangerous here"

"all the more reason for me to stay, someone's got to look after you" she laughed

apparently Seychelles had been spending too much time with England, he could've sworn that she never used to be that stubborn.

"please, Seychelles, when was the last time I asked you for anything?"

"Last Tuesday, you asked to borrow an old dress for a bet"

"before that!" France replied indignantly

"last Wednesday you asked me to get you out of dinner at England's"

France scowled, damn, "look, this is important, I can look after myself, you get going, I'll slow you down"

"what a crock of shite"

apparently she'd been visiting Ireland.

* * *

Russia had found tracks, but they led to the river, "the river, we'll never find her" Lithuania murmured

Russia shot him a glare, not even bothering to hide it with a smile, his sisters were out there, he was confident that Belarus would be fine, but Ukraine worried.

Russia felt something on his shoulder, it was a hand "we'll find her, Russia" Estonia smiled reassuringly, Russia smiled back, but for some reason Estonia looked petrified and released Russia's shoulder...Russia wondered why that always happened.

* * *

Prussia and Hungary had ended up running in the same direction, but they couldn't see the others at all.

They couldn't hear any sounds of pursuit, which Prussia knew that he should be relieved about, but that just meant that one of the others was being chased.

He tripped over his own feet, Hungary ran back to him and hauled him along after her.

After that point they seemed to stumble every other step they took, noisily.

* * *

The noise was awful, Seychelles stiffened, "Seychelles, I'm serious, go now"

there was a deafening crash "I can't leave you here!, you raised me!" she shrieked, but France noticed that she was subtly hiding behind him

"you're old enough to survive without me" he said sternly "go!"

Seychelles folded her arms, oh no, she wasn't getting away with that, it didn't work when she was a child and it wasn't going to work now.

"I'm staying right here!"

"BUGGERING SHITTY SHIT SHIT SHIT OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Prussia?" called France, he must be hallucinating, Prussia couldn't be there.

"OH GROW A PAIR!," yelled a distinctly female voice "of ovariiiiiiiies!"

Hungary and Prussia emerged from the trees, squabbling like children.

"told you I didn't need to leave" Seychelles smirked

France rolled his eyes "lucky guess".


	34. Chapter 34

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for reading and stuff...the last chapter was a bit pants but I wanted to get France and Seychelles to meet up with Prussia and Hungary.**

Iceland hated being ill, he hated it because Norway had a habit of over-reacting...like nearly capsizing a boat to check that he was breathing properly.

"I was doing fine!" HongKong protested as Norway tried to get him to change places

"for God's sake sit down!" England scolded, Norway shot him an icy glare before returning to his original place, almost tipping America out of the boat as he went.

"You let me know if there's any change" Norway hissed to HongKong.

"Don't you worry Norway, I'm the hero!, I'll take care of him" America announced after steadying himself so that he wouldn't fall out of the boat, England elbowed him sharply in the ribs

"He wasn't talking to you, git!", America pulled a face like someone had just kicked his puppy into orbit,

"oh" he said sadly.

Iceland had had enough by this point, he focused all of his energy on speaking "'M f'ne" Oh great, he was going to spend the rest of his life speaking like Sweden.

* * *

"France?"

"Prussia?"

Hungary rolled her eyes "congratulations you can recognize each other"

Seychelles attempted to help France to his feet "what are you two doing here?"

"we were running" Prussia replied helping Seychelles take France's weight, Hungary watched them stumble around for a moment

"let me help, Seychelles we need a pair of eyes to look out for danger" Hungary commanded.

* * *

"Fuck off you tiny green Bastards!" Romano yelled, the 'Tiny green Bastards' as he called them, had been following him for half an hour...if his watch was working, which it probably wasn't knowing his luck.

The creature chirruped, the dinosaurs barely reached Romano's knee, Romano threw a stick into the bushes and jabbed a finger in the direction of the stick, "go on then, go and get it!"

the dinosaurs ignored it and stared at him.

"FUCK OFF!"

the little green Bastards stayed still for a moment "that's more like it" Romano smirked before carrying on walking, he heard a scampering sound, he span around...they were following him...fantastic.

* * *

Italy had managed to find the village, it looked abandoned, but he decided that it was probably safe, some of the doors were unlocked which was good because he didn't want to break anyone's windows.

He made himself at home, he started by changing his muddy clothes and cooking himself some food, he tried phoning the visitor center but the phone wasn't working, he sighed, oh well, he was certain that someone would come looking for him.

* * *

With hindsight Denmark realized that running off on his own wasn't the best idea he'd ever had, and he'd had some pretty shit ideas in the past (like deciding to clear up the Lego he'd left on Norway's floor later...)

he couldn't actually see the dinosaurs, but something told him they were out there.

* * *

**The Compys are back :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

Iceland was still unable to move much, and the boat was much too crowded, England wondered how it even managed to stay afloat, surely someone must have bought something unnecessary with them, he looked around the boat, nope, just Nations, Spain was turned away from everyone, and seemed to be holding something.

England craned his neck to see what Spain was holding, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!, I TRICERATOPS!" he exclaimed, Spain covered the small dinosaur's ears

"leave Lovi2 alone, she's all he's got at the moment" Ukraine said gently putting an arm around Spain's shoulder

"Lovi2, like Romano's name?," America asked "Dude that's lame"

Spain shot America a glare "I'll call her what I want"

"She's pretty cute, Aru" China cooed reaching out a hand and managing to stroke the baby Triceratops's frill.

Lovi2 seemed to revel in the attention she was being given, she tried desperately to get to China who was rapidly becoming her new favorite person.

"AIYAAAAA!, keep her still!" China yelled as the boat lurched to one side, Spain made a grab for Lovi2 but she managed to scramble away and seat herself on China's lap.

"Spain, you bloody git!, you can't keep her here. Drop her off somewhere" England griped

Spain pulled a face "my boat, my rules"

no one bothered to correct him that actually Ukraine and Canada found the boat.

* * *

Liechtenstein kicked her legs and looked out of the window, she hadn't even properly apologized to Switzerland yet and she felt awful...she resolved to make him the best picnic she'd ever made when he got back, "If he gets back" said a little voice at the back of her mind.

"Liechtenstein" said a voice beside her, she looked over to see Wy holding what looked like an industrial pack of felt tip pens "draw with us"

Liechtenstein smiled, a distraction was a distraction.

The Kiddies group (plus Taiwan and Wy) had ended up drawing on one of the walls, Korea had drawn a good picture of China, Sealand had drawn a picture of what looked like a massive robot with the words "England sucks" emblazoned across it's chest, Latvia had drawn some stick figures, but didn't seem to be in a drawing mood, Taiwan had drawn some lovely flowers, Wy had drawn some more perfectly shaded dinosaurs and Liechtenstein had drawn a picture of herself and Switzerland having a picnic.

After a while Liechtenstein drifted back over to the window, she could see three figures running, she recognized one of them as Germany, "TAIWAN!, I can see some people!" Liechtenstein yelled, Taiwan sprinted to the door and threw it open

"GERMANY!, JAPAN!, GREECE! OVER HERE!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, the trio changed course and stumbled through the front door of the bungalow and landing in a heap on the floor.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" they bellowed, Taiwan slammed the door just in time to hear a thud.

* * *

Italy was jolted awake from his siesta by a loud yell "YEAH!, THAT'S RIGHT FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE GREEN BASTARDS!" Italy only knew one person who yelled that loudly and swore that much at the same time, he tumbled off of the sofa and opened the door "ROMANO!" he yelled, he couldn't see anyone,

"Veneciano?" called a voice, he heard footsteps and Romano walked out of an alleyway

"Romano!" Italy beamed,

"The fuck are you doing here?" Romano scowled, although Italy could tell from his face that he was actually very pleased to see him

"Igotlostandcouldn'tfindGermanyorJapanorGreecea ndwewerereeeeeallyclosetothe visitorcentertoo" Italy babbled

"Breathe!, the Potato Bastard did what?!" Romano exclaimed

"no, it wasn't Germany's fault, A big scary dinosaur came along, Germany said it was a herbivore so I ran so it couldn't eat me"

Romano took a deep breath "Herbivores won't eat you"

"oh".

* * *

"I can see something!" Seychelles crowed proudly, it looked metal,

"what is it?" France asked

"I don't know"

"well go and look!" Prussia exclaimed

"you can't send her on her own, who knows what's out there!" Hungary protested

Seychelles ignored the inevitable argument and went to investigate, it looked like a reeeeally big motor home type thing, but one of the tires was missing.

"It's a motor home, I think" Seychelles called back.

* * *

"If you want to get rid of Lovi2 you'll have to get rid of me too!" Spain growled

England frowned at him "I don't have a problem with that"

"well I do!" China announced "If you two can't get along, you're both getting off this boat"

"who died and made you Captain" England muttered

"you in a minute if you don't shut up, Aru, I've had enough of your bickering!".

* * *

"Hey, Romano, what's a little green Bastard?" Italy inquired as Romano sat down on the sofa

"they're greed, bastardy little dinosaurs, and they stalked me around for ages, but when I got here they just stopped for no reason" Romano explained

"weird" Italy muttered

"yeah, now get some sleep bastard."


	36. Chapter 36

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thankyoooooou for reading this and stuff ^_^**

Germany, Japan and Greece had fallen asleep soon after arriving, so no one really knew what was happening with them, but no one had the heart to wake them up.

Taiwan was trying to cook breakfast, she was perfectly able to cook, but she wasn't used to cooking for so many people, when she was a child China cooked breakfast for everyone.

Taiwan sensed a presence behind her "Korea if that's you I'm not in the mood to hear about porridge originating in Korea!" she grumbled, not bothering to use his human name.

"It's not Korea" said a shaky voice, Taiwan turned around,

"oh, Latvia, sorry" she smiled

"you looked like you were having some trouble, can I help?" Latvia asked,

"I'm fine, thanks," Taiwan replied as she tried to pull the spoon out of the pan "I can manage".

Latvia pulled a doubtful face but walked away.

* * *

Hungary and Prussia lifted France onto the table in the van, Seychelles rooted around in the cupboards for some pain relief for France.

"I'll be fine" France muttered, but flinched when his arm hit the table.

"Let me have a look" Prussia ordered

France pulled a face "no offense, Mon Ami, but do you have any medical training?"

he shrugged "I have experience"

some how that didn't sound very reassuring.

"I've found some pain meds!" Seychelles yelled happily

"good, he'll need them" Prussia replied curtly.

* * *

Poland was gradually driving Australia insane, it wasn't that he didn't like Poland, Australia liked most people, it was just his impracticality.

They'd reached a puddle and Poland didn't want his shoes wrecked, so Australia had to carry him, which left him exasperated, if he didn't want his shoes wrecked he should have worn a different pair!.

* * *

"Hey look, a car!," Seborga grinned, elbowing Monaco softly in the ribs "things are looking up"

Monaco managed a smile, she hoped it worked.

Seborga was already looking at the engine, "yeah, it'll work" he smiled

Monaco climbed into the drivers seat

"hey!," Seborga pouted "why can't I drive?"

"because I've seen your driving" she retorted.

* * *

"eugh, would you look at him!," exclaimed a voice "I didn't raise him to do that!"

"you didn't raise him!" chuckled a voice that sounded a bit like a female England's

"not fair, sis, not fair" pouted the first voice

"I didn't teach mine to retreat" said a voice smugly, Romano recognized it as Grandpa Rome's

"and yet there they are" retorted the English-ish voice

"well, my baby's safe" added another voice

"yeah, well, we aren't all that lucky" retorted the English-ish voice

"calm down" said a voice that sounded suspiciously like the potato bastard's

"yeah, at least one of yours is safe" added another voice

"my boys are fine, they revel in the danger" boasted Grandpa Rome

there was a snort of laughter "two of them are asleep, and the third is about to get slapped by that girl"

"at least we know he's yours" chortled the first voice.

...

Romano woke up stiff on the floor, it seemed that Italy had booted him off the sofa in his sleep.

Ugh, what a fucking weird dream.


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park thanks for reeeading (Bamfisawesome, the plaaaaaaans are coming :D)**

Hungary wished that Prussia had read the side effects on the pain killers they had given France, they'd actually made him stupid...er

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie the Lizard!" he cooed, ugh, when had he learned her human name...when had he decided to use it...

"shut up" she groaned, Prussia and Seychelles had gone to look for help leaving her to baby sit

"meany" France pouted, Prussia had managed to pop France's arm back into it's socket, but he wasn't a doctor by any stretch of the imagination.

There was a knock at the door "Hungary, let me in" it was Prussia, Hungary walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"You have Triceratops issues!" Spain yelled

"no you have Italian issues!" England spat

"you have American issues!"

"you have tomato issues"

"you have cooking issues"

America laughed "he's right, you do!"

England shot America a harsh glare, "leave my cooking out of this"

"leave Lovi, Lovi2 and Tomatoes out of this"

England smirked "fine, you have turtle issues"

Spain reached over to shove England, Belarus had been watching the entire exchange,

"you both have issues, shut up" she scowled.

* * *

Had Seborga not ridden in a car driven by Italy before, he would have resolved never to get into a car with Monaco again, apparently frazzled nerves had a direct link to horrific driving.

"pull over!" he exclaimed

Monaco ignored him

"Monaco, I'm going to be sick!" he shrieked, Monaco slammed the breaks on, he shot forward straining his seat belt.

He didn't wait to recover, he unbuckled his belt and jumped out of the car.

* * *

Japan woke up to a smell of burning and a fire alarm, he sat bolt upright, he forgot where he was,

"AIIIIIIIIIII!" someone screamed

"I thought Latvia asked if you needed help?"

"porridge originated in Korea, da ze"

"how did you burn porridge"

"how about you all stop panicking and deal with this!"

Japan wondered into the kitchen, acrid smoke poured out of a pan, Taiwan was waving a book at a fire alarm to stop the noise, Germany was trying to take the pan off of the heat, Korea was sat on the counter grinning, Latvia was shaking in the corner covering his ears, Liechtenstein and Wy were opening all the windows and Sealand was tying a scarf around his nose so he couldn't smell the smoke...Greece had managed to sleep through the whole thing.

* * *

France lay back on the table, his ankle no longer hurt, nor did his shoulder, but he was feeling woozy, and funny, and Lizzie was being a big MEANY!

He heard Prussia at the door, ah, at last, someone who understood him...Prussia ignored him and got in an argument with Hungary, fine, there was always one friend he could count on...unless there was something more fun to do.

France pulled out his mobile, something inside him told him he should tell Hungary that his mobile was working


	38. Chapter 38

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, wow, I've updated loads lately...so much for once a week...Thanks for reading and stuff :D sorry this ones a bit short, I just didn't want to put this stuff in the last chapter  
**

Everything had just settled down in the boat, it was quiet, Iceland was able to sit up un-aided which meant that there was enough room for Lovi2 as well, which meant that England couldn't complain and that the dinosaurs wouldn't hear them and attack.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by the sound of three inebriated voices singing "what's my age again" by Blink 182, all faces swiveled towards Spain, the three voices singing were clearly France, Spain and Prussia, Spain looked embarrassed "sorry"

He pulled out his phone, which in his defense, he'd forgotten he even had, it was a text from France,

"Stuk in van wit Gil, lol!"

a few moment later the ringtone sounded again

"Hungary here 2, not lol"

there was a deafening roar, everyone shot Spain a glare

Spain started to text back rapidly "Don't txt me, dinos comin'"

there was a moment of peace, but then the singing started again

"PUT IT ON SILENT!" chorused the people in the boat

Spain opened the text "lol, sry Toni, I'm high on meds!"

"he promised me he wouldn't do that!" Spain exclaimed, as A T-Rex burst from the trees.

* * *

Rome watched what was happening, behind him he could hear Britannia grinding her teeth, all of her Children were out there, well, his Grandsons were too!.

"stop that" Germania scolded, Britannia shot him a dirty look

Gaul seemed unfazed by the whole situation, claiming that he'd been a good enough parent for France to be able to handle himself, to which Britannia had said "you mean I was a good enough baby sitter!"

Ancient Greece had her arms folded tightly, trying to stop herself from yelling, her son was safe for now, but that didn't stop her worrying, Aegyptus (mama Egypt ^_^) was simply relieved that Egypt had stayed out of the entire thing.

Only one human ghost waited with them, Joan sat between Britannia and Gaul, watching her nation intently...then he started texting, she put her face in her hands "really" she muttered, exasperated.

* * *

Romano sat himself upright, he had just woken up, but he felt like he'd just ran a marathon, he stared into the face of the reason for his discomfort.

He and Italy had both fallen asleep sitting on the sofa, but at some point during the course of the night Italy had kicked him off the sofa and layed down in his place...there was only one thing a big brother could do in this situation...he grabbed Italy's ankle and hauled him off the sofa.

Italy yelped as he landed, but Romano jumped onto the sofa and curled up asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thankyooooou for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^**

When Seborga had finished emptying the contents of his stomach on the floor he walked to the driver's side "Monaco, let me drive"

Monaco frowned "no, you're sick"

"I'm sick because of your driving, shift over" he retorted, he couldn't be bothered to be cheery, she was almost as bad at driving as Italy.

* * *

The T-Rex came out of no where and ran into the water, the river was narrowing and the boat had gotten wedged between the banks.

Belarus was trying to force the boat to move by jamming the oar into the riverbed and pushing as hard as she could, it wasn't working.

Ukraine looked at her "stop" she said before pulling her by the arm out of the boat.

Iceland was still having difficulty walking let alone running, Norway was hauling him along.

Spain picked Lovi2 up, the T-Rex was almost upon them, Spain put the Triceratops down and threw his phone at the approaching dinosaur.

The phone bounced off of the T-Rex's head, the carnivore stopped, bent down and snapped up the phone, Spain picked Lovi2 up again and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Seychelles saw a flash of green, but it wasn't scaled, it was smooth, she stared, A car, A CAR! She sprinted towards the green colour.

She slipped slightly and nearly ran headlong into the car, she slammed both hands down on the bonnet, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" she yelled,

"Seychelles?"

Seychelles looked through the window to meet two pairs of startled eyes.

"MONACO!" she exclaimed

Monaco jumped out of the car and pulled Seychelles into the tightest hug she could manage "I was so worried!, do you know where France is?"

"yes, he's with Hungary and Prussia, in a motor home thing" Seychelles replied

"Get in the car!" Seborga yelled from the driver's seat.

* * *

"France!, what are you chuckling about?" Hungary asked, France was playing around with something and laughing away to himself,

"OI!, FRANCIS!, WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Prussia shouted, Hungary elbowed him sharply in the side.

France still didn't reply, Prussia wondered over to him and snatched the object out of his hand,

"A phone?, A PHONE!, HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THAT!" Hungary shrieked.

The van was shunted sharply to the side, France fell off the table and Prussia dropped the phone.

"HOLY SHIT!" Prussia yelled, France was fine.

Hungary looked out of the window and swore in a way that would make Romano proud.

"What is it!" Prussia hollered

"I don't know, but it's massive!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"I can't watch this anymore" Germania stated as he watched the van get shoved by the dinosaur,

"Where are you going?" Gaul asked from his place reclining next to Joan,

"To sort this mess out" Germania replied curtly,

Britannia stood up "I'm with you there, I think my boys forgot everything I taught them"

"France'll be fine" Gaul boasted, Britannia shot him an angry look

"have you been watching the same thing we were?"

"I'll go too," grinned Rome, he hadn't had a good fight in ages, besides, someone needed to take charge,

"I'm going" Joan said abruptly, Britannia nodded at her and gave a small smile, she liked the girl, she'd apologized for her son's behavior on first meeting her and now they had become friends, mainly because they could trade stories about France.

"You will need three people here to open the door to the world of the living," Aegyptus said calmly, "I'll stay"

Ancient Greece looked torn for a moment "I'll stay, but if my son gets so much as a scratch on him, you'r afterlives will not be worth living!"

the four ghosts gulped audibly

"I'll stay too, France can get himself out of that van easily"

Britannia frowned, she loved her cousin, but he had far too much faith in France's skills, there's only so much a nation can do.

"brilliant," she said calmly "I'll go get the Woad".


	40. Chapter 40

**BLOODY HELL! Chapter 40 already...although I have done quite a few reeeeally short chapters...I still don't own Hetalia...or Jurassic park...or A device for time travel...**

**Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

"THERE HAVE TO BE WEAPONS IN HERE SOMEWHERE!" Hungary bawled, as she emptied the cupboards,

"I can't find anything!" Prussia yelled, the van gave another lurch

"FRANCE!, get your arse in gear and help us find a gun or something!" Hungary ordered

"how nice to have a man around the house" France murmured from the floor.

France was lucky that Hungary was on the other side of the van from her frying pan

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she screeched, the van shuddered, Hungary fell flat on her face, Prussia laughed loudly

Kesesesesese-OW!" whilst on the floor, Hungary had grabbed his trouser legs and tugged his legs from beneath him, by this point usually France would have told them to stop, or joined in, but he was still giggling on the floor.

* * *

The car sped through the forest, Seborga was a pretty good driver...compared to Italy, but then again, A plate of pasta could probably drive better than Italy.

The engine gave a splutter, and the car rolled to a stop, "shiiiiiit!" Seborga groaned, he hopped out of the car and started to take a look at the engine...but that was for appearance's sake...he didn't actually know how to mend an engine.

"What's going on?" asked Seychelles

"Engine's given out" Seborga guessed, he heard two doors open, the girls walked over and looked over his shoulder at the engine.

* * *

Switzerland and Wales had been walking for nearly two days, Switzerland was pleased to have a gun in his hands once more, sure, it was only a tranquilizer gun, but it was still a gun!.

* * *

There was a chirruping sound, Seborga froze, "Girls,get under the car" he commanded

"why?"

"don't ask, just...um, check the bottom of the car", the girls cast each other a doubtful look before sliding under the car, he pushed their legs under the car with them, "don't some out until it's safe"

"wait!"

"What?"

"Seborga what are you..." but he was already gone, racing through the trees to distract the Dilophosaur.

* * *

Belarus, America, China, Ukraine, HongKong, Iceland, Norway, England and Canada ran through the river, it was too shallow and narrow for the boat, they were aware that Spain was missing, but no one could turn back with the T-Rex on their heels.

Smaller streams fed into the river forcing it wider, the nations were forced up onto the bank, the ground dipped suddenly and a waterfall appeared.

"DOWN HERE!" England yelled leading the group behind the waterfall.

For a few heart beats there was nothing, they gave a collective sigh of relief. Then a pair of jaws crashed through the wall of water...

* * *

Seborga's lungs burnt, he couldn't feel his legs anymore, he hoped the girls would stay under the car...and that they wouldn't kill him if he ever saw them again.

He wasn't really paying attention to where he was running, he collided with something solid, solid and angry

"THE FUCK!"

Seborga sat bolt upright and realized that he'd ran headlong into his oldest brother.

"Romano!"

"Yeah, hang on, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Seborga shook his head "Run, I'm being followed!"

Romano folded his arms "no you're not, the bastards don't come in here"

Seborga looked behind him and saw the Dilophosaur pacing the start of the street. He seemed to be in some kind of town.

Romano looked Seborga up and down "what in the name of sanity are you wearing" (sorry, I saw the opportunity for a doctor who reference, and I took it)

Seborga looked down and saw his shirt...he'd forgotten he had to borrow one from Poland.

* * *

The jaws opened slowly, and approached China, it snorted before sniffing him, HongKong tugged his sleeve, China didn't react, he was staring at the vast jaws behind him.

Suddenly the T-Rex gave a strangled squeak and fell onto the ground.

"Stop complaining I got her didn't I"

"but she looks like a dragon"

England groaned, he knew that voice and that accent, he stepped out of the waterfall

"Alright Wales, managed to decipher your own road signs yet?" He called, Wales shot him a grumpy look

"Shut up, how's the empire?"

"same as your search for a dragon"

"Your Mum!"

"we've both got the same Mum!".


	41. Chapter 41 here come the cavalry

**Thankyooooooooou for reading and stuff ^_^ I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...which is in all honesty a good thing...because there would be raptors everywhere!.**

**Also thankyou to my sister for letting me borrow her book of Latin insults**

It was agreed that Taiwan wasn't to be allowed in the kitchen again, Japan wasn't entirely confident in there either, the ingredients were weird, instead he sat at the table and watched as Wy and Sealand rifled through the cupboards for sandwich fillings,

"Hey look!, Vegemite!" Wy crowed,

Sealand pulled a face "I'm not eating Marmite".

There was an almighty crash from the bedroom followed by profanities in several languages.

"Futue te ipsum!" Someone with an accent that sounded like a mx of English, Scottish, Welsh and Irish, (Futue te ipsum means Go fuck yourself ^_^ )

"I didn't know you spoke Latin"

"I know enough" replied the voice,

The Nations grabbed whatever came to hand first and crept cautiously along the corridor.

There was a Loud slapping noise "OWWWWWWWW!, I didn't mean it!"

"Pervert!"

"oww, and with the Woad as well!"

they opened the door to the room and found a pile of previously dead nations and one human in a mass of tangled limbs.

* * *

Britannia had slapped Rome pretty hard in the face, it was probably red there, but Joan couldn't see it because Britannia had woad on her hand when she slapped him and now Rome had a large blue hand print on his face.

Joan tried to wriggle out from the bottom of the pile, she was trapped under one of Germania's legs, Britannia's torso and Rome's arm which was trapped under Britannia.

The door swung open to reveal some confused looking nations.

* * *

The van was slammed sideways, "CRAP!" Prussia yelled,

France stopped laughing, the van was shunted violently again, it moved forward with a metallic scraping sound, Hungary ran forwards to try and grab France, Prussia made to help her, "stop," she ordered "find a way out"

The door was facing the floor, preventing escape.

She hauled France upright, he winced, the pain killers were wearing off, "it's alright"

The van lurched again, Hungary struggled to stay upright,

Prussia was trying to smash the sunroof, Hungary half carried France to the sunroof.

The roof smashed, Prussia climbed through, "Pass him through", The van was shoved again, the sunroof was now overhanging the cliff, Hungary couldn't pass France through.

* * *

It felt slightly surreal to be sat in the living room, drinking coffee with some Ghost Nations,

Rome was glaring at Germany, Japan and Greece in a way reminiscent of Romano "you let one of my Grandsons get lost" he stated,

Germania shot him a look,

Britannia beamed at Wy and Sealand "awwww, would you look at their eyebrows", she didn't usually smile, but the micro nations reminded her of her boys when they were little.

Joan smiled at the micro nations, she didn't like their resemblance of England, but it was nice to see Britannia get maternal.

* * *

Monaco was going to _kill_ Seborga when she next saw him, she could practically feel the anger radiating from Seychelles as well, at least she wasn't alone, Monaco rolled out from under the car, Seychelles followed after her.

"He's a dead man!" Monaco growled, she opened the car bonnet and groaned, it was a simple problem, she could've fixed it in her sleep.

"Are you alright, Monaco?"

"fine," she grunted as she started to fix the car, she stepped back, "Seychelles, can you try to start the engine?"

Seychelles slid into the drivers seat and started the engine "It works!" she called, Monaco clambered into the driver seat.


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading and stuff, also I've not thanked Bamfisawesome anywhere near enough for all her help and lunacy, Thankyoooooooou!.**

"How are the sheep?" asked England innocently

"one more comment about sheep or dragons and I'll gut you alive" hissed Wales, they'd been arguing like that for some time, they hadn't gotten into a serious fight but they were annoying the living hell out of everyone else,

"one more comment from either of you and you'll be unconscious for the rest of the journey" Switzerland threatened pointing the tranquilizer gun at the two British nations.

England and Wales raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"We should find Spain" Ukraine stated

"We need to get everyone back," Switzerland said "I'll look for him, you go on ahead".

* * *

The Ghost nations left swiftly after gathering provisions, their plan being to go to the furthest point first and then work their way back, although some nations had managed to end up far out of the way of the other nations, Rome was planning on getting those nations whilst Germania, Joan and Britannia gathered the others.

Japan noticed that Germania looked a lot like Germany, he thought they might be related, but Germany said otherwise.

"sandwiches?" Wy asked as she passed around the plate

"don't do it, save yourselves it's Marmite!" Sealand yelled.

* * *

Joan was having a hard time in the warm climate of the island, although, wearing a full suit of Armour probably wasn't helping with the situation,

Joan heard arguing, she knew that voice, she hated it too, she saw Britannia tense up, and remembered Britannia's promise to her when they'd first met.

Britannia stormed towards the noise

"ENGLAND!"

* * *

Wales knocked England to the ground and sat on his back

"Get off me you git!"

"I told you not to say anything else about bloody sheep!" Wales exclaimed, America laughed, suddenly an angry looking woman with massive eye brows and bright red long hair appeared

"ENGLAND!" she growled,

Wales and England's heads snapped up "Mum?" they chorused

America laughed "dude is that your Mom?"

"No, I'm his goat what do you think" she replied sarcastically

she stormed towards her sons, "get up Cymru (Welsh for Wales)" she instructed Wales who immediately got off of his little brother's back.

England stood up "Mum, it's nice to see you again"

Britannia scowled "you've made me angry" she stated bluntly,

"what, how, when" England spluttered

at that moment Joan and Germania clambered out of the bushes, "You got my friend killed," she snapped "and I want the pair of you to stop your squabbling or I'll knock your heads together!".

* * *

Italy had been having a beautiful dream about Pasta, and the Box of Tomatoes fairy granting him a wish for more pasta when he heard the door slam and thought "that's not a part of my dream"

which was confirmed a moment later by someone shaking his shoulder "Oi, wake up!"

Italy wriggled away from the voice...and off of the sofa.

"OW!"

"It's your own damn fault!" retorted the voice

"in his defense he is half asleep" said another voice, Italy opened his eyes

"Ve, Seborga, what are you doing here?"

"he came to rescue us, get your stuff, we're leaving"

Italy looked out of the window, it was dark outside, he cast his older brother a doubtful glance

"Don't give me that look"

"it's not safe out there!" Italy panicked

"I'll prove it's safe!, you're just being a Lazy Bastard!" Romano hissed before leaving the house and slamming the front door.

* * *

Rome hadn't felt this good in years, yes, his grand sons were in danger, and Britannia had slapped him in the face...and Germania had scolded him for telling Germany off for loosing Italy...but he hadn't been able to _really _explore a new place in centuries.

He knew he'd traveled further than the others, he couldn't hear them any more, he looked at the map, he was heading a bit further than Germania, Britannia and Joan, off to the East of the island.

After that he was to head towards some dense jungle and then to a town, provided everyone stayed in roughly the same place.

He was heading towards the plain, he knew that being out in the open probably wouldn't be to his advantage...but, screw it, He was the Roman Empire and he could do as he wanted!.

* * *

Austria _hated_ the jungle, roots tripped him, thorns snagged him and the dark effectively blinded him, and on top of all that, Sweden and Finland were acting a way that made Austria certain that Hungary would much perfer to be in his current position...even if it was just hand holding...

"which way now?" Austria asked, he'd offered to lead them, but apparently his sense of direction was as Sweden called it "Sh't".

"N't f'r n'w" Austria looked to Finland for a translation, Finland shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

The group waited by the river for Germania to re-fill the water bottles, Britannia pulled out a tub and opened it, it contained a vivid blue paint.

"form a queue" she ordered, everyone cast each other confused looks but did as they were told, Joan stood at the front of the queue and removed her helmet, Britannia smiled at her and painted a few marks on her face.

Joan stepped away, America raised an eyebrow "what's this for?"

"protection" she replied curtly, before dipping her hand into the paint and pressing it to America's face,

England was next, Britannia frowned, she almost didn't give him any woad, she was still angry after all, but she relented and painted a small line down his nose.

Norway shoved Iceland forward "he needs lots of it" he stated, Britannia nodded, why couldn't her boys be nice to each other like that.


	43. Chapter 43

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ **

Switzerland had been trying to follow Spain's tracks, but he couldn't make them out properly, he could see that he had Lovi2 with him, but the river had washed away a large amount of them, and other tracks had obliterated any trace of Spain's.

Switzerland took a sip of his bottle of water to take a break and think.

"SWITZERLAND!" someone yelled, Switzerland turned around.

The group he had just left to find Spain had apparently decided that following him was a better idea,

"why are you blue?" he asked

"Iggy's Mom says it's for protection" America grinned, Switzerland furrowed his eyebrows, England's mother had been dead for years, but then he spotted people he hadn't seen before, A tall man with long blonde hair who looked like Germany, A young blonde girl in a suit of Armour, and A tall woman with massive eyebrows and long ginger hair.

"You've got to come with us" the man who looked like Germany stated

"I'm looking for Spain" he replied curtly

"Spain?" asked the Ginger woman

"Iberia's son" said sortoflikeGermanybutnot

"brown hair, green eyes, no idea what he's doing" she suggested

Switzerland nodded

"Rome's taking care of him".

* * *

It was freezing outside, Romano regretted not wearing a jacket, but if this was what it took to get Veneciano out of the house then so be it.

He paced the street waving his arms in the air "COME ON YOU BASTARDY DINOSAURS!" he yelled, feeling like a complete idiot.

* * *

Monaco and Seychelles arrived just outside the clearing where the van was, Monaco tore open the door and ran to the van, Seychelles followed her, A dinosaur was attacking the van. Prussia was trying to distract it, but it wasn't working.

* * *

Inside the house Italy watched Romano marching up and down the street spewing insults and profanities.

"Italy" Seborga whispered

"what?"

"look" Seborga pointed out of the window to a house

"ve, it's just a house, Seborga" Italy replied

Seborga rolled his eyes and jabbed his finger at the house again "Look closely" Italy stared, there were two shadows,

"D, Dinosaurs?..."

"yeah, they must have sophisticated Chameleon skin" (that's the explanation in the book, so I'm sticking with it) Seborga hissed

Italy ran to the door, Seborga stopped him from opening it "stop!, they're stealth hunters, they ambush, they're between Romano and us, if he tries to get here they'll kill him".

Italy bit his lip,

"I have a plan," Seborga added "get all the torches you can find".

* * *

There was a scraping sound, "That was sooner than expected" muttered Germania, Joan recalled what she had seen before she had come back to the land of the living,

"France" she murmured

The group sprinted towards the noise, Prussia, Seychelles and Monaco were trying to distract the large dinosaur, Switzerland took aim with the tranquilizer gun and fired, the creature fell to the floor.

Joan and Britannia ran to the van, Britannia shoved Prussia out of the way and helped the smaller woman onto the van.

Britannia started hitting the window to try and smash it.

Joan took off a shoe and slammed it into the window, it smashed, Britannia poked her head through the window "France, are you all right, it's Aunty Britannia!" Hungary staggered to the window with France and tried to pass France to Britannia, she looked appalled

"France, Ladies first!, what are you, an animal?" she said fondly,

"He has an injured ankle and had a dislocated shoulder" Hungary explained, Britannia reached down and grabbed France's hands.

* * *

Prussia sat up, he didn't know what had happened, he'd heard a gun shot and then there was a streak of orange and he was on the floor.

A hand appeared in front of him "son" said the voice,

Prussia looked up, his father stood in front of him "Mein Gott, it finally happened, I'm dead!" he yelled

Germania rolled his eyes "you're not dead, stand up".

* * *

France was in shock, the meds had worn off, his ankle was killing him and he was sure he was hallucinating, but then one of the hallucinations pulled him into a back breaking hug with his face in her chest "You poor baby!" exclaimed the hallucination of Britannia, she used to baby sit him when he was a child

"MUM! You're suffocating him!" yelled two voices,

France tore his face from the hug "I'M FINE!"

Britannia released him from the hug, and inspected his face "you poor little mite!, what happened to you!"

"I fell off a cliff" he explained, but then he saw someone he never thought he would see again

"Joan?"

"Oui"

France's grin was so large that it actually hurt his face, he picked her up and span her around...under a low hanging tree branch...it was lucky that she was wearing a helmet.

"putmedownputmedownputmedown!" she shrieked

Seychelles laughed "I was saying that earlier".


	44. Chapter 44

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ Bamfisawesome and I had the thought about Britannia being like a really protective Aunt to France, just a little explanation for her behavior...she is a mum after all. sorry it's short  
**

Britannia had forced, France, Hungary, Monaco, Seychelles and Prussia into a line,

"What did I tell you about wearing Woad when you're going somewhere dangerous!" she scolded as she painted as much woad as she could onto France's face and arms, she'd even managed to put a little into his hair along with a few plaits which oddly enough he hadn't protested.

After he had been thoroughly woaded he sat next to Joan to have a nice catch up.

Britannia took an immediate liking to Hungary, and liked Seychelles and Monaco...but then she met Prussia...

in Prussia's defense he hadn't had a good look at Britannia before...so the first words out of his mouth weren't really thought through

"Those eyebrows are massive!"

Britannia resolved not to give him any woad, she folded her arms

"fine!, I didn't want your blue shit anyway!"

France looked up and realized what had happened "Britannia, please"

she looked at him "fine" she groaned, getting the merest scrap of woad onto her thumb and pressing it to Prussia's cheek.

* * *

Rome was waist deep in long wispy grass, the first person he had to find was somewhere in the grass, he just didn't know where, of course it didn't help that he couldn't remember the Nation's name.

He took a step forward and fell flat on his face, he cast an irritated look at whatever it was that he'd tripped over, a three horned face looked at him inquisitively with large eyes.

"Lovi2? What have you found?," said a voice, and then a pair of green eyes were looking at him "Hola, you look like Lovi"

one down...six to go.

* * *

"ROMANO!, Don't move!" yelled Italy, together he and Seborga had found three torches, one from the house, one from Seborga's keyring and one that Italy had bought with them.

* * *

Romano looked over to the house, the hell were those two playing at, they were waving torches around in the window, switching them on and off again.

Romano came to the conclusion that they were idiots, he turned around and saw two dinosaurs appear, then disappear, the lights switched off, they appeared again briefly then disappeared, the lights turned on, Romano froze, he wanted to run, more than anything in the world he wanted to run.

The dinosaurs looked uncomfortable now that Romano could see them, they started to turn away, Romano couldn't wait anymore, he bolted for the house, the dinosaurs snapped at him, but Romano dodged and threw himself into the house.


	45. Chapter 45

**I don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, but it didn't wake anyone, the three terrified Italian nations hadn't slept, they knew the camouflaged dinosaurs were waiting for them outside, waiting to ambush them.

All three were convinced that they would die in the house, they were weaponless and scared hidden behind the sofa in the house.

Italy shivered more from fear than cold, strategies weren't his strong point, but it was worth a try.

"I think I have a plan" he whispered

Romano raised an eyebrow, but Seborga nodded "What is it?"

"We could get out on the roof and walk along to get away" he grinned.

Romano looked shocked "that might actually work".

* * *

Rome's new friend's stomach growled, "Hungry?" asked Rome

"yeah, don't worry, I've got some food," Spain patted his pockets, "NO!, I must've dropped them"

"Dropped what?"

"My tomatoes!" Exclaimed Spain, Rome looked in his bag and handed the other man something brown and hard

"what is that?"  
"I don't know, Britannia cooked it, I think it might have been a scone...might have been".

* * *

Iceland was able to walk properly, but Norway was still irritating him by standing as close as he could without tripping on Iceland's shoes.

HongKong had already teased him for having such a bad reaction to the venom, Iceland hadn't said anything back, he'd just glared at him...but it was enough to shut him up.

Thanks to Norway's insistence that he needed more protection than anyone else, Iceland was almost as covered in woad as France was, he'd tried to rub it off but Norway had told him not to, not that Iceland did as his brother told him all the time, it's just that he'd be hell to deal with later if he didn't do as he was told now.

* * *

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! PULL!" Austria exclaimed, Sweden had stumbled into a swamp upto his waist, his feet had become stuck in the mud. Austria and Finland had hold of a hand each and were pulling as hard as they could, "St'p m'k'n' s' m'ch n's'" Sweden grumbled, his fingers clicked on the hand that Finland had.

"Sorry" Finland winced at the sound, Austria dug his heels into the dirt and hauled as had as he could, his hand slipped off of Sweden's he fell backwards

"OW!" he complained, rubbing the back of his head furiously.

* * *

Denmark wasn't sure where he was, he knew it was high up, because he was a little bit dizzy, he wasn't really paying attention and was more than a little startled when he walked into a pair of automatic doors. He swore loudly "Wait!, that's good!" he grinned, "Denmark 1, America's stupid park thing 0!". Unfortunately the Automatic doors weren't working, Denmark tried to jam his fingers between the doors, all he did was succeed in hurting his fingers. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he shrieked, awkwardly he cleared his throat, uncomfortably aware of what Norway would've said about how high pitched his screech was. He looked around for a stick to stick in the door.

* * *

Romano, Italy and Seborga were upstairs in the bathroom, the window wasn't really big enough for anyone to fit through, but it was the only one that led onto the conservatory roof.

"I vote we put Italy through the window first" Seborga muttered,

"What, Nooooo!" Italy exclaimed

"agreed" Romano nodded,

"ve, why do I have to go!" Italy moaned

"because this was your idea, and because your shoulders are the narrowest" Romano replied, as he pushed his brother towards the window.

"I don't want tooooo!" Italy wailed

His brothers weren't having any of that, the pair lifted him and posted his legs through the window.

"I DON'T WANT TOOOOO!"

"Shut up!, we don't want them to hear us!" Romano scolded before shoving Italy out of the window, his shoulders had got caught a little on the window frame, tearing his sleeves a little.

"you next" ordered Romano

Seborga shrugged "fine by me" he scrambled out of the window, swearing a little when his shoulders got stuck.


	46. Chapter 46

**I STILL don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reeeeeading and stuff ^_^**

"Why did you do that!" Italy whined, he rubbed his arm furiously,

"Oh, man up" Seborga smirked, they'd scrambled onto the roof, Italy had never stopped complaining since leaving the Bathroom.

"shut the fuck up!" Romano growled as he staggered along the roof,

Italy and Seborga pouted "not fair" they chorused.

* * *

Finland rushed over to Austria, he was sprawled out on his back, "I'm fine" Austria muttered, shooing Finland as he picked himself up, "'R y' a'r'ght?" called Sweden from somewhere to the right,

"what?"

"he asked if you were alright," Finland explained "He's fine!"

Austria dusted his trousers off "perfectly fine, thank you"

Finland walked back to the edge of the water, "the point is are you okay?"

"B't c'ld" Sweden shrugged, Finland frowned

"we have to get you out, you'll catch your death"

"can you wriggle your feet?" Austria asked

Sweden tried to move his feet, he could slightly, but the moment he did the void was filled with more mud.

"L'ttl' b't" he replied, Austria and Finland seized his hands and tugged "Keep wriggling!" Austria ordered.

Sweden obeyed, but only because he couldn't do much else in his current predicament.

There was a disgusting slurping noise, a sickening click and then they all shot back onto dry land.

Sweden rolled off of Finland and Austria, "s'rry", he looked at his feet, his feet were clad in a pair of Christmas tree socks that Sealand had got him for Christmas a few years before, "Wh'r 'r m' b'ts!"

Finland sat bolt upright and stared at Sweden's feet,

"I think they might still be in the swamp, I'll get them," a twig snapped "or we could leave now"

* * *

Denmark jabbed the stick into the door and tried to prise it open, "come oooon, open!" he moaned, the door parted slightly, just about enough for him to slide a palm between the doors and wrench them open, "YEAH!, in your face! HA! I wiiiiin!" he crept between the doors, they slid shut behind him sharply.

He looked around, it was dark, he searched the wall for a switch, he found it and grinned in triumph, he flicked the switch, nothing happened "shit" he hissed, leaning his head back in exasperation.

* * *

The three Nations half ran to the end of the roof, not being able to see the dinosaurs made it impossible to tell if they were being followed, they were counting on the creatures thinking that they were still inside the house.

They reached the end of the terraced street, the trio climbed down onto another conservatory, and then onto the ground,

"What now?" Seborga asked

"forest?" Italy suggested

"yeah, go".


	47. Chapter 47

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for reading and stuff, if you've made it this far, my writing is apparently not lethal ^_^**

As it turned out, the strange man that Rome had found was an okay person, and he knew Romano, though Rome wasn't sure how, he was a happy person, but seemed a little sad when talking about 'Lovi', he knew his grandson's human name, so he assumed the pair were good friends...well, that and he had a baby Triceratops named after his Grandson, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

They'd had to give up on Britannia's scones, apparently her sons cooking was just as bad.

"so, bad cooking's heredetory" Rome chuckled

"if England's cooking is anything to go by, it gets worse, he made my poor Lovi really sick last meeting" Spain grimaced.

* * *

Liechtenstein was on the lookout with Korea, she was certain that Switzerland would be fine, he was always alright, ever since she had known him.

Korea wasn't handling it as well as Liechtenstein, Taiwan and Japan had been trying their best to be extra nice to him.

Korea was getting restless, and he was pretty obviously bored, he was slumped against the window sill with his nose pressed against the glass and his cheeks puffed out, "Korea, pay attention" Liechtenstein murmured

"I am!," he replied indignantly "attention was invented in Korea, da ze"

Liechtenstein smiled before pressing the binoculars to her eyes, "see anything, Lili?" Korea asked,

"not at the moment" she replied brightly, she didn't mind Korea calling her Lili, or anyone for that matter, but she was pretty certain that Switzerland would be angry if he heard him.

She looked around again. nothing, nothing, nothing, something green, nothing, nothing, nothing, flash of green, nothing, nothing, nothing, WAIT! WHAT!

"I saw something!" she exclaimed

"what sort of thing" groaned Korea leaning more heavily against the window.

"I don't know, it sort of looks like, those things that chased your brother" she replied worriedly.

* * *

Italy, Romano and Seborga were very panicky after leaving the town, they weren't sure whether they were being followed or not, they were also scared of whatever else was in the forest, worst of all they were all worried about other nations, Italy was petrified that something had happened to Germany or Japan, or anyone really. Romano was still mentally swearing at Spain, Ukraine and Canada, he was willing to bet that they weren't even looking for him!, and Seborga worried that something had happened to Monaco or Seychelles.

"Ve, Seborga, do you actually know which way we're going?" Italy asked, it wasn't that he didn't trust his little brother, it's just that he could have lost his bearings, or forgotten the way he was headed, or that he could have become so dehydrated that his brain wasn't working properly. (despite having drank a good half bottle of water before leaving) suddenly he was gripped by dread for Seborga's impending doom "VE!, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" he wailed throwing his arms around the startled micro nation.

"Get offfff!" he griped, Romano laughed at them, at least it wasn't him for once.

"Having fun, Bastard" he snickered

"I would be if he was female!" Seborga exclaimed, frantically slapping at Italy's shoulders

"Don't Die Seborgaaaaaa!"

"I'm not dying!"

* * *

Denmark strode through the building, occasionally bumping into desks and chairs. Ha, light, who needed light, he was managing fine without light, light was overrated, shit, ow, that one hurt!. No, he was fine, he could see in the dark, like a tiger!, like an epic tiger of epicness! Like an epic tiger of epicness at the national epic competition where he was the reigning champion of epic...he'd got a little bit carried away. He tripped over a chair and landed flat on his face. "Shiiiiiiiiit!".

* * *

"We're lost then" Estonia stated bluntly, without realizing it he leveled an accusatory glare at Russia, who then gave him an eery smile

"You got us lost" he replied

Russia had been leading Lithuania and Estonia around, but neither said anything, choosing instead to share a conspiratorial glance.


	48. Chapter 48

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^**

Korea had ran into the living room as quickly as he could, "JAPAN!"

Japan pressed his fingers to his temples, it was too early in the morning for his youngest brother's antics.

"Japaaaaaaan!, come onnnnn!" he whined

Japan pretended to be asleep, with any luck Korea would let him be.

"I know you're awake," Korea pouted "This is important!"

Japan groaned, "okay, what's wrong?"

"We need you in the bedroom"

Japan sighed, "Why?"

"don't ask, hurry up!" Korea exclaimed,as he practically dragged Japan from the room.

* * *

China was beginning to seriously regret his choice of boots, they were beginning to rub, his socks had become worn and torn. No one was talking to him either, he was getting annoyed

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" apparently he wasn't the only one, Britannia spat on her hand and rubbed it roughly against Prussia's Woad thumb print before storming away.

The moment Britannia was out of eyesight France sidled up to Prussia, and rubbed a little of his own woad off and smear it on Prussia's cheek.

China sighed, he needed a rest, and he was sick of being ignored "HongKong Aru! Leave Iceland alone, and talk to me"

"yes, leave Iceland alone" Norway added, HongKong rolled his eyes and walked back to China

"what"

oh, China hadn't actually thought about that, now that he had some (ahem, forced) attention, what was he supposed to do with it.

He was saved from making the decision by the appearance of France's ghost friend in her clinking Armour.

"China?," she asked smiling "can I talk to you?"

HongKong grinned "I'm off then"

China frowned halfheartedly at him before turning to Joan "yes".

"We weren't able to monitor everything that was happening here, I was just wondering what kind of creatures you found, so we know what to look out for" she asked fiddling awkwardly with the straps on her gauntlets.

He was about to tell her, when there was a cry from the front of the group, they'd found a building.

* * *

Lithuania wasn't going to lie, he was scared, he dreaded to think about what Russia would do if they didn't find his sisters...not that he minded finding Belarus.

* * *

Romano, Italy and Seborga crept around the forest, Italy had eventually let Seborga go, only to latch onto Romano, it had taken around Half an hour for them to calm him down. The forest was eerily silent. Suddenly the silence was shattered by three very drunk sounding voices, Romano knew that Ringtone, that was Spain's phone "Ve, what is that?" asked Italy

"Tomato Bastard's phone is what it is!" Romano grinned, he arranged his features into a scowl before rushing off towards the sound of the phone.

* * *

Russia stared up at the spindly metal structure, it looked a bit like scaffolding, the sky was darkening, and he supposed he should get some sleep, and maybe Lithuania and Estonia...maybe.

"climb" he ordered

the pair looked up at the scaffolding type thing. Estonia was the first to start climbing up Lithuania followed soon afterwards. Russia watched the two Baltic nations disappear onto the platform at the top, he shrugged, clearly the structure was stable, he reached up and hauled himself up until he reached the top.

The three sat cross-legged on the flat platform, a twig snapped, Lithuania leaned over the side of the flooring, "oh my god!" he hissed,

"what?" Estonia asked, Lithuania pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him, Estonia peered over the edge,

"Christ" he murmured, Russia had had enough of this, he lightly elbowed Estonia out of the way (ever so slightly elbowed Estonia out of the way...only he'd been knocked all the way over to the other side of the platform). Russia saw what the Baltics were complaining about, he wasn't worried though, those dinosaurs were on the ground, and he was way up there, with two perfectly willing distractions...

The raptors scampered along an unseen trail below the platform, one paused and sniffed it, the raptor looked up, directly into Russia's eyes, it stared for a few moments, then another raptor snapped at it and they carried on on their way.

"I wonder where they're going" Lithuania breathed.

* * *

Japan looked through the binoculars, "I don't see anything, Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Liechtenstein san?"

"I'm certain" Liechtenstein replied.

There was a scream from the kitchen, the three Nations ran to the kitchen, "Oh my goodness!" she shrieked, A raptor was gnawing furiously on the bars on the window, keeping steady eye-contact with Sealand,

"what's it doing?" Wy yelped,

Germany stepped forward "wake Greece up, we need to get away from here"

"AAAGH!"

"I think Greece is already awake" Taiwan mumbled, they ran to the front room, another raptor was trying to claw at the window through the bars.

Germany grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote a note, "we're going to have to run".

* * *

"Romanoooo, wait uuuuuuup!" Italy called, Romano was too busy running to listen to his brothers,

"Seriously, how fast can you run!" Seborga yelled, he'd always thought that Italy was the fastest of the three of them.

The phone was still ringing, Romano burst into the clearing, "YOU SON OF A BITCH, TOMATO..." Romano stopped, An Allosaurus was tearing chunks from a corpse, he wasn't sure what it was, or had been, but there was blood everywhere, tomatoes on the floor and a small triceratops behind a tree.

Romano's breath quickened, the Allosaurus finished it's meal and walked away, Seborga and Italy caught up with him.

"Romano?", Romano let out a wrenching sob, he'd spent the past few days doing nothing but complain about Spain, and how he probably hadn't even been looking for him, but now he was dead...and the Bastard had probably been looking for him the whole fucking time he'd been complaining. His brothers looked at him concerned, it wasn't like they'd never seen Romano cry, it's just that they hadn't heard him cry like this. Romano started to hyperventilate "h, he was a bastard, b,but he was my bastard!" he wailed between breaths, his legs wobbled, and he stumbled a little.

"Are you okay?," Italy asked, Romano couldn't even bring himself to point out what a stupid question that was. Italy struggled to think of something to do, he patted Romano's back, he couldn't hug him with the way he was breathing. "what about the Bastard" he inquired, Romano had so many Bastard based nicknames for people they knew that it was difficult to tell who he was talking about.

"T, the, the Tom, Tomat, Spaaaiiiin!" Romano wasn't in a fit state to breath let alone speak.

Seborga looked over to the bloody mess of tomatoes and lord only knows what, "I see" he murmured, "Romano, it's fine, he's fine" the little Triceratops trotted over to Romano, Romano looked down at it, stupid Lovi2...Spain had risked his life for her before, maybe that's what happened here, but then she rubbed her frill against his calf and gave him a sympathetic look, the tears bubbled over, his breathing was beginning to hurt, his vision swam and he began to get dizzy, a few moments after this registering with his brain, he passed out. "oh, oh crap, what do we do with him!" Seborga exclaimed.

* * *

Norway looked around the building, there were cobwebs everywhere, it was dark and the lights weren't working, Most of the other Nations had sat down immediately upon entering the reception of the building, a few of the chairs had been tipped over, Norway spotted some muddy footprints, he scratched at his head for a few moments.

"NORWAAAAAAY!" Norway dodged the hug before it hit,

"Denmark?"


	49. Chapter 49

**I still don't own Hetalia, or Jurassic park, if I did everyone would be up trees.**

Italy struggled to carry Romano, he and Seborga had been taking turns to carry him away from the Kill-site.

"pass him here" groaned Seborga, when it became apparent that Italy wasn't quite strong enough to carry Romano without a large proportion of his body dragging along the floor.

"ve, don't worry, I can carry him"

Seborga shrugged, but picked up Romano's feet anyway. Italy beamed at him, and tripped over a triceratops

"ve, IT'S GONNA EEEEAT MEEEEE!" He shrieked, the triceratops cowered behind Romano's unconscious body which had been dumped unceremoniously on the floor after Italy fell, Seborga was still holding his feet.

"it won't, look, it's just a baby" Seborga soothed as he gently set Romano's feet on the floor.

Italy opened his eyes and looked at the bony frilled dinosaur.

"awww, who's a good boy"

"hmph, 's a girl, dumb-ass" Romano groaned as he came to.

Seborga and Italy exchanged a look, "how would you know?"

Romano sat up "she's bast-...Spain's" he replied, awkwardly changing the insult when he remembered that Spain was dead.

"c'm'ere," he mumbled to the triceratops, who promptly toddled over to him and sat on his knees "OW!, you little BASTARD, how much do you WEIGH!" he exclaimed, the Triceratops shot him an offended look.

"what do you think?" Italy whispered

"I think he hit his head" Seborga hissed back.

* * *

America and Canada watched as Ukraine plaited Belarus' hair as tightly as she could without hurting her, she didn't want her hair to get caught in anything, unfortunately Ukraine was so worried about hurting Belarus that her hands had become uncoordinated, and the plait looked a bit scruffy and un even,

"let me do that" said a voice from behind them, Ukraine turned around to see Britannia staring at Belarus' plait in distaste, "n, no, I can manage" Ukraine stammered, Britannia shook her head

"no you can't you're making a mess of it" she grumbled, she gently moved Ukraine out of the way before unplaiting Belarus' hair

"My sister was doing fine" Belarus stated bluntly

"no she wasn't, you can't see the back of your bloody head", Britannia started to plait Belarus' hair

"ow"

"you're fine"

"OW!"

"you're fine"

"Shit!, ow, really!" Belarus growled

Ukraine quietly raised her hand "um, Miss, Britannia, I think you might be hurting her"

Britannia continued to plait "she's fine, she's just complaining, you should've seen how much my boys used to complain when I did their hair, and that was just brushing"

Belarus glowered.

"Did you ever have to brush their eyebrows" smirked Prussia as he passed,

"Where did you get that Woad" she snarled

"France", Britannia groaned, she couldn't be angry with her Nephew.

* * *

Sweden flinched with every step he took, his boots were deep in the swamp, so he was proceeding barefoot, of course Finland had offered to lend Sweden his boots, but Sweden wouldn't have accepted them, even if they had fit his feet.

His arms ached where they had been pulled, he noticed that Austria was limping a bit from when he fell.

"What I wouldn't give to see a sane person" Austria muttered

"AUSTRIA, WE FOUND YOU!" Shouted a familiar voice

"Spain!, ugh, you pray for a sane person and you end up with one of the maddest"

"That's not very nice" Spain pouted,

A man stood behind him wearing a grin of equal stupidity, "who's that?" Austria asked, nodding towards the man

"I'm the great and glorious Roman Empire!" Beamed the man, spreading his arms as wide as he could.

* * *

Norway and Denmark returned to the room with the other nations, "Denmark!," Prussia grinned "Nice to see you're not dead"

Denmark smirked "It'll take more than some dinosaur to kill me"

at which point, as is usually the case, the universe decided to kick life in the balls, There was a loud screech and something crashed through the glass door. "AIIIIIIYAAAAH!"

"The bloody hell was that?"

"Language!"

Norway was the first to realize what had happened, a few seconds later, the Raptor that had crashed through the automatic doors came to it's senses, it stood up and hissed furiously at the crowd of Nations...they stood motionless for a brief second before chaos broke loose, Raptors poured through the door, the Countries started to scramble around, desperately searching for a way out

"THIS WAY!" Bellowed Germania gesturing to a corridor, the crowd immediately stampeded in the direction that Germania had pointed.

They eventually reached some plastic curtains, Norway skidded to a halt, "where does that go?"

Denmark grabbed his wrist and ran "does it matter".

* * *

Joan was finding it difficult to run in a full suit of Armour, she was a good runner, but she was being weighed down, she was falling behind the rest of the group, she could hear the clicking of claws, she closed her eyes, there was two thumps and a strangled squawk, "Run" Joan opened her eyes  
"England?" she hated England, why would he even...

"are we even?"

"not even close" she smirked.

* * *

The Kiddies group (and then some) found themselves in the cellar of the main building, Taiwan hoped that the others would find the note on the door, and that nothing attacked them.

* * *

Through the curtain lay a series of wire walkways, France dragged Canada onto the mesh, the rest of the nations followed afterwards, the clicking grew louder, they stopped, the raptors were too close, none of them had a prayer... Belarus stepped forward, Ukraine attempted to pull her back, Belarus glared at the Raptors, they stopped in their tracks.

"wh, what happened?" Ukraine stammered

"I, I think the Raptors just became one with Belarus...".

* * *

Tracks, Cochrane stared down at the mud, three men and a dinosaur, he didn't know what type, or what kind of dinosaur it was, and frankly he didn't care, what was important was the three nations that he could ransom back to their people. He smirked, he'd make a killing.


	50. Chapter 50

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ sorry it took so long, I had massive Hetarassic writers block and a ridiculous amount of inspiration for loads of other fanfics.**

The Kiddies group were moping around in the Cellar of the main building, Korea decided to lay across Japan and Taiwan's laps, Japan cringed at the contact, Taiwan tried to push him off. But their younger brother wasn't shifting for anything or anyone.

Wy had been drawing on the walls, but Germany was now telling her off for vandalizing the wall.

Greece was asleep in the corner.

Sealand was bored, no one was talking to him, they were all to busy sulking and worrying, not that he wasn't worrying, he had a list as long as his arm of people he should be worrying about.

He wondered around the cold room, he found some box shapes covered in white cloth, he pulled the fabric and found some televisions with a lot of wiring.

Sealand stared at them for a few moments before deciding he should probably tell someone about his discovery.

* * *

The group continued to run along the wire walkways, it was fast becoming foggy, Iceland couldn't see his hand in front of his face, he could sense people behind him. Somehow he'd ended up in front of everyone else, he could hear people calling out for others, Norway was amoungst them, but Iceland could hear that he was a long way back.

He kept walking, desperate to get out of the mist, he spread his arms out in front of him.

Something crashed behind him, Iceland span around "Norway?"

he couldn't hear anything, there was an awkward clattering noise. A narrow beak like face loomed through the mist in front of him.

* * *

"And, like, then I totally prank called him!, you should've seen his face, it was like...hilarious!" Poland chattered,

Australia smiled, he'd grown used to Poland's near constant speech. They hadn't yet seen any dinosaurs, which was a bit disappointing, he liked wildlife, particularly lizards, it would've been nice to see a massive lizard like creature.

"Worried?" he asked conversationally,

Poland frowned "no, why would I be worried!, I'm not, like, worried"

Australia grinned, Poland was definitely worried, it was good to know that Poland could worry, he always seemed so carefree to Australia...or maybe that was just because he didn't know him very well.

* * *

Rome, Spain, Austria, Sweden, Finland and Lovi2 continued to trek through the jungle, Sweden was still flinching from thorns and twigs getting caught in his feet.

Rome watched the tall man flinch after stepping on a particularly vicious thorn, Rome took some bandages from the bag he'd taken with him "Sit down over there" he ordered, Sweden looked a little shocked at being addressed so abruptly, he sat on a log.

Rome grabbed Sweden's feet and bandaged them to stop so many thorns getting stuck in his feet

"Th'nks" Sweden replied.

Rome nodded and smiled. Whilst this was happening the others had walked on ahead, suddenly Spain yelled excitedly, Rome and Sweden ran to catch up with them "What" Rome asked

"Tracks" Spain grinned pointing at the three sets of human tracks and one set of dinosaur tracks, Lovi2 sniffed at the tracks and gave a loud bleat.

* * *

Cochrane and his men marched through the jungle, they were catching up with the nations, he knew it, one of them had collapsed at one point and had been carried by the other two, that had really helped his cause.

He hoped the collapsed one hadn't died...that would cause a substantial loss of earnings...particularly if it was one the government would be more willing to pay more.

* * *

The mesh fell away, Pterodactyls had appeared all over the place, Belarus had ran as fast as she could through the walkways but now there was nothing, the cage had been wrecked, she could see some towers of rock, if she got a decent run up she could probably leap to them, but what after that!, there was a lumbering clattering sound, she didn't have time to work that out, she took a deep breath, and took a running jump...she almost didn't make it, she clung desperately to the rock and heaved herself upwards.

She could hear squawking, it sounded almost like penguins, she shook her head to dispel the weird thought.

The fog was beginning to clear, the Pterosaurs were all over the place, Belarus took an awkward jump onto the next column of rock.

Taking another breath she jumped again.

* * *

America watched Belarus jumping from rock to rock, he couldn't stand by and watch her get eaten, he eyed Britannia's back pack...he remembered her taking out a para-glider and asking him what it was...if he got hold of that he could help her, he glanced back at England...he'd get the scolding of a lifetime later for this.

America ran a little faster to catch up with England's mom, "hey, Britannia!", it didn't look like she was running very fast, but now that he was running alongside her it became apparent that she was.

"yes" she replied, wow, America was going to have to lay off the burgers,

"I need you to pass me the Para-glider" he called, she stared for a moment, trying to remember what a para-glider was, she remembered looking worried for a moment before smiling.

"He raised you right" she stated pulling the mass of fabric and strings out of the bag.

"AMERICA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" England roared, they were too far ahead for England to see anything but Britannia strapping something to America.

"Wish me luck" America grinned before jumping.

England ran to the section of walkway that had been torn, he grabbed his mother's arm "Why would you let him do this!" he yelled, Britannia frowned and pointed to Belarus' stumbling jumps

"you should be proud of him, I know I am" she replied, watching America's progress.

* * *

Taiwan and Japan had been working on getting the Televisions to work, Japan had found a number of cables that had been disconnected, and it turned out that it was hooked up to the CCTV in the park, it would just take a bit of work with the cables, Germany was frantically searching for an instruction manual, because he worried that Japan and Taiwan would electrocute themselves.

"Is that working now?" asked Japan

Taiwan scampered round to the front of thee screens "Yes," she called "a bit fuzzy, but they're working"

Germany jogged over to them "I've found the instructions...oh".

* * *

Lithuania woke up on the platform, his neck ached where he'd slept on it awkwardly.

"OH MY GOD, MY SHOES!" Shrieked a voice, Lithuania may have been half asleep, but he always recognized that voice

"POLAND!" he yelled, he crept to the edge of the platform and climbed down the scaffolding,

"LIET!"

"Poland who is that?" asked another voice.

"that's Lithuania, LIET!"

above him he heard Estonia and Russia stirring from their sleep, "Lithuania?" called Estonia

"POLAND'S HERE!" yelled Lithuania, he ran in the direction he'd last heard Poland, at last finding him with Australia.

"You're here!" Lithuania smiled

"you didn't reply to my text" sulked Poland...just like old times.

* * *

America soared through the air, he couldn't help but think about eagles, he almost forgot about Belarus until he heard the raucous squawking, with Belarus letting out a slew of swearwords all said in a strangely calm manner.

America directed the Para-glider towards them.

* * *

Romano was amazed that Italy had managed to catch a fish, especially as they had no bait or anyway to catch them, when he'd asked Italy how he'd managed it he had simply shrugged and told him that France had taught him.

Now they had managed to get a fire going and were cooking the fish, it wasn't an especially big fish, but it would just about feed the three of them...providing Italy would share, he had offered a little to Lovi2, but Romano had told him off.

Romano decided that calling the Triceratops Lovi2 was going to get confusing, he settled on calling her Junior, it'd be easier.

"It's coooooked" sang Italy, he passed around handfuls of fish, Romano took a bite...trust Italy to cook something fucking delicious without seasoning or a proper oven.

* * *

The Pterosaur shuffled towards the terrified island, he backed away as far as he could go without falling, something hit the Pterosaur, it squawked irritably, Iceland peered around it to see Ukraine with a handful of nuts that she was throwing at the flying reptile. "Leave him alone!" she exclaimed, the Pterodactyl lurched forward, Iceland stepped out of the way, out of the way happened to be over the edge of the walkway.

He fell for a few seconds before hitting the freezing water, he kicked upwards until his head broke through the water to the surface.

He spluttered for a few moments before swimming to the river bank.

* * *

Seborga almost laughed at his brothers eating the fish with their hands, suddenly Italy's head snapped up, "Germany" he said,

Romano looked in the direction that Italy was, "I don't see the Potato Bastard!" he exclaimed,

Italy pointed into the bushes, he waved his arms enthusiastically

"Germanyyyyyyyyyy," he yelled grinning like a lunatic, Germany turned around, Italy's face fell "that's not Germany"

Romano folded his arms "Of course it is, he's got the same Bastardy face, with the same Bastardy hair with the same Bastardy personality!" Romano growled

Italy frowned "He's not a Bastard!, and that isn't Germany, he's too short, his eyes are the wrong blue and. He's. Not. Germany!" replied Italy firmly, Seborga walked over to Italy and looked through the trees,

"He's right you know" Seborga whispered.

A pair of arms dragged Seborga backwards, he squeaked, he heard similar sounds of protest from his brothers.

* * *

America swooped past Belarus, he missed her, "Belarus!, jump" he yelled as he turned the Para-glider around,

"Are you insane!" Belarus exclaimed, but she jumped nonetheless, America's hands were busy with the Para-glider, so Belarus had to cling on to him.

The squawking grew to a near deafening volume, Belarus was slipping so dug her nails into America's arms, he winced slightly.

Belarus noticed that they were loosing altitude, their heels were skimming the water, "let go!" America hissed, Belarus released her grip on his arms, She fell into the water, it wasn't very deep, she was waist deep in it.

America however wasn't so lucky, he landed in a much deeper part of the river, the current was strong and the Para-glider was weighing him down, he kicked desperately but to no avail, he was swept down the river and under the gate of the enclosure.

* * *

**I really wish that spell check would stop trying to correct every dinosaur name to Stegosaurus**


	51. Chapter 51

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, I'm really really sorry this chapter took a little longer than I meant it to, sorry, I had the worlds busiest half term and then my Dog got really really ill and she had to be put in the vets overnight so we were all really worried about her, but she's back home now, she is very very angry with the traitorous humans for leaving her at the vets.**

**Sorry.**

England found the gate out of the Pterodactyl cage, he heaved it open and sprinted down the pathway, He'd seen America get swept down the river. He could hear his mother running after him, he knew that she had meant well, but he was really _really _angry with her.

He ran along the side of the river, he couldn't see America anywhere.

Britannia was parallel with him now, green eyes scouring the river bank for any sign of the nation. He could hear some of the others as well, but few seemed to have realized what had happened.

Wales caught up with him "Oi, short arse, what's happening?" (so tempted to put a Gavin and Stacy reference there)

"America's in the river!" England yelled, Wales looked at him for a moment

"what's your plan!, you can't swim!" he replied, he was also worried but he was able to be rational about it.

"What's your point!" England snarled back

"I can swim, we don't need two people in the water".

* * *

Belarus waded out of the river, she wrung her hair out, she wasn't entirely sure what had just happened to her. Ukraine appeared at the edge of the bank and virtually tackled her into a hug, before letting go abruptly "wait!, sorry, I wasn't meant to be getting you out of the water" she panicked.

"Thanks" spat Belarus sarcastically, Ukraine started trying to walk towards the center of the river

"Iceland fell in" she explained

Belarus watched her sister searching for the Nordic nation,

"Ukraine"

the pair looked behind them to see Seychelles who was half carrying Iceland with his arm slung over her shoulder, Iceland waved at them before turning to Seychelles "I can stand, I'm not quite that accident prone"

Seychelles chuckled and released his arm "pfft, sure you aren't"

Ukraine gave a brilliant smile "you're alive!"

"I fell into water, it wasn't a long drop" Iceland mumbled.

Ukraine exited the water "we'd better go" she said pointing up at the circling Pterosaurs.

* * *

Lithuania had been overjoyed to see Poland, Estonia was also pleased to see him...Russia... not so much.

Australia was enjoying the background chatter as he tried to remember which way they were going.

They were marching alongside the river, he heard yelling ahead of them.

"ugh, people" mumbled Poland,

"It's fine," Lithuania smiled,

Australia was only half listening, People were a good sign, they could be the other nations, alternatively they could be the people who Switzerland warned them about.

Australia dragged the group off the path...minus Russia, he just asked him politely to join them in the bushes...

* * *

Romano jerked awake, his wrists had been restrained and he was sat awkwardly in the roots of a tree, alongside Italy and Seborga.

"Ve, I was wondering when you'd wake up," Italy smiled "I've been awake for aaaaaages!"

Romano looked along to see that Seborga was still asleep leaning against the tree.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Three hours" answered one of their captors, with a pointed glare at Italy who smiled back.

The man they'd seen pretending to be Germany was sat by the remains of their fire, Italy scowled at him, Romano half wished he had a camera, he didn't think he'd ever see Italy frown again.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the man

"Stupid fakey Germany" Italy snarled

A short man with grey hair stood in front of Seborga and kicked at him "Wake up" he hissed, Seborga mumbled something and curled up as much as the rope would allow, the man frowned before turning to the Romano and Italy.

"I don't remember seeing him at the start of the tour, who is he" asked the man coldly

Romano shot Italy a warning glance, the man kicked at Seborga again.

"Leave him alone," Romano growled

"why, is he someone important, how much will his people pay to get him back?" smirked the man,

Romano struggled to think of something to say

"He's, He's Poland!" Italy exclaimed, the man stared at Seborga,

"Poland?"

"y, yes, He's Poland, check his shirt label!" Romano snapped, thinking quickly, he remembered that Seborga had borrowed one of Poland's shirts, he silently prayed that Poland had lent Seborga a Polish shirt.

"No no, I believe you" said the man

"Who the fuck are you, anyway" Romano spat

"Now that, I cannot tell you" he smiled walking away.

Once the man had left, Italy turned to Romano. "Ve, I'm sorry for lying, Fratello, but Poland was the first name I could think of"

"It's fine, we just have to make sure we tell Seborga he's meant to be Poland" Romano replied softly.

* * *

Australia had expected England to at least say hello to him, but instead he had ran past him with Wales, France, Canada and A Ginger lady who he didn't recognize.

"What in the?"

"America fell in the river!" exclaimed Hungary as she sprinted past them.

"I'm not helping him" Russia muttered folding his arms accross his chest

"The hell was he doing in the water?" Australia asked as he followed them

"He was helping Belarus!" Hungary replied.

Russia unfolded his arms and raced after the group.

* * *

Spain's teeth were clenched, Rome was holding him back, they'd heard everything the men had said, they had Lovi, and Italy and Seborga, who by the sounds of things was fast asleep.

"ugh...where am I"

"Oh so you're awake now, Bastard"

"oh, yeah, I remember, A delightful camping trip with my Darling Big Brothers" replied Seborga sarcastically.

Obviously Spain was overjoyed that they were alive, it's just that he was beyond Pissed off about them having tied everyone up, who the hell even did that!.

"Ve, so you're going to have to pretend to be Poland" Italy explained to Seborga

"...Like, Totally?" Seborga responded awkwardly

"It's uncanny" Romano retorted.

The men who had captured the three Italian nations were beginning to leave, some of the men weren't moving, he assumed that they were supposed to be guarding them.

Once the majority of the group had left and were well and truly out of earshot, Rome hissed into his ear "Right, if I let you go, you need to listen to my plan"

Spain nodded slowly "good" Rome muttered and released him.

Spain, Rome, Sweden, Finland and Austria sat down.

"Right, there are five of us and five men guarding my Grand children. Does anyone not want to do this?"

no one raised their hands.

* * *

Britannia had reached the end of the river, she couldn't see America anywhere around the coastline, she watched as England screeched to a halt, his eyes scanned the water, he couldn't see anything, Britannia could tell by the way his shoulders fell.

Wales caught up to them, he panted for a moment, "can you see anything?"

France and Canada arrived next, "Can he swim?" England asked Canada, Canada shrugged

"I, I don't know"

Canada's face mirrored England's, they had no idea where America was or even if he was alive.


	52. Sorry

**I'm really really sorry, I'm going to have to be on a temporary hiatus, My dog took a turn for the worst and had to be put down, so I'm not confident that I can write anything even resembling humor. I already have all future chapters planned, Hiatus won't be long, I just need a bit of time to sort everything out, Sorry again I'll write again as soon as I can it may not be long but for now I'm going to have to take a break. Sorry. It'll be a minimum of three or four days  
**


	53. Chapter 52

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, or X-Treme Latin, Thanks to everyone for being so understanding about my Dog, So yeah, thanks and sorry, if it doesn't seem right please let me know and I'll re-write it, I'm really sorry this took so long. (I'm also sorry it took so long to upload, my internet has completely died and the new internet only works on my mum's computer -_-)**

Romano, Seborga and Italy watched as the men gathered together, most of them were leaving, they weren't exactly sure why.

Seborga groaned "What the hell made you think of Poland" he grumbled,

Italy pulled a distressed face "Ve, I thought of Germany first, but they know Germany, and then I thought of Japan, but they know him too, then I thought of Big Brother France..."

"Shut up" Romano hissed.

There was a loud yell. "Celerior quam curras festinas!..." (Faster than a speeding chariot) Romano knew that voice

"Valentior quam elephas bellicus punicus..." (More powerful than a Carthaginian war-elephant) but he was dead, he'd been dead for centuries

"Potis anomala verba sine lapsu declinare..." (Able to conjucate irregular verbs without making a single mistake)

"ve...isn't that..."

"ROMANUS EST!" (It's Roman!) Grandpa Rome appeared out of nowhere and tackled one of the men, at which point Finland sprinted into the clearing and punched a man square in the face.

Somewhere in the forest someone screamed. Italy started shaking, "wh, what's going on?".

"C'lm d'wn, w'r' h'r' t' h'lp y'" soothed a voice, unfortunately the voice was attatched to a scary face (or at least that was how they saw him) which was directly next to Romano's.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!" Romano Shrieked.

"Ve, Fratello, it's just Sweden" Italy smiled.

* * *

Britannia had an arm wrapped around England's shoulder "It's ok, little-un" she said as kindly as she could, she wasn't used to having to deal with England being like this. He'd been furious with her but now he just needed a hug.

"Th, This is all your fault Mum" he murmered

"yeah, yeah, I know, Lovely" she whispered rubbing his arm.

France walked past him and patted his head, Britannia gave him a greatful smile.

France had taken it upon himself to try and look after Canada, like Britannia he had an arm around the younger nation, Seychelles stood the other side of him and was chatting away about how America would be perfectly fine.

They'd had to turn back to try and find the main building so they could then call someone to find America and get them off the island.

* * *

Spain dusted off his hands, it had been a while since he'd fought like that, He started to leave, gesturing for Lovi2 to follow him. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Romano screamed

Spain came to his senses, that's right, Lovi was in trouble. Spain stumbled into the clearing with Lovi2, he froze, he'd been all for giving Romano a hug but now he didn't know what to do.

Sweden finished untying the Three Italian nations, Romano rubbed at his wrists and looked up.

"Th, The hell, Bastard, I thought you were dead!" Romano exclaimed, Spain couldn't think of anything to say, so his mouth decided to sew the first nonsense his mind came to, namely one of the dinosaur jokes in his arsenal.

"Bitch just called you a raptor!"

Romano made a furious strangled noise, that sounded a little bit like a raptor, Spain tried to pull his face into a grin, but somehow his face wasn't working, nor was anything really.

"really Spain, that's the first thing you say, Idiot!" Romano chuckled.

Rome ran to Italy, "Italy!, are you alright?"

Italy grinned "I'm fine"

Seborga looked at Rome "Italy, who is this?" he asked,

Rome looked at the youngest Italian nation, "I am the Roman Empire" Rome announced.

"Seborga " Seborga grinned

"He's Romano and my Grandpa" Italy beamed, Seborga nodded

Rome elbowed Seborga in the ribs "I can be you'r Grandpa too"

Seborga shrugged but smiled.

* * *

Prussia and Germania had walked on ahead of everyone else, to scout out where the dinosaurs were, Prussia had missed Germania, he just didn't want to tell him that, but he had the weird feeling that Germania knew.

"How've you been?"

"AWESOME!" Prussia blurted out, that was the same answer he had always given his father (if that's wrong please tell me, this was written without an internet connection so I couldn't check it)Germania chuckled quietly, oh well, if he was going to make a fool of himself at least Germania had found it amusing, Dammit, he was hoping to show him how much he'd grown from being a child so he could be proud of him...oh well, at least he was still awesome.

"Climb that tree and see if you can see anything" Germania commanded, Prussia shrugged and scramled up a tree (-_- trees again, sorry)

Germania followed him shortly afterward.

* * *

Sealand watched the screens, it was approaching evening, but everyone else was already asleep,

honestly he was tired too, but he couldn't not watch, he needed to know that everyone was ok, and on the plus side he was able to find out all sorts of weird sleep habits that everyone else had, for example, Wy drew in her sleep, or at other times just moved her hands as though she was, Germany frowned alot and sometimes told people off, mainly Italy. Taiwan kicked and aaccidently caught Japan on the head when she did so, Japan just muttered something in Japanese and rolled away from her. Liechtenstein, Latvia and Greece were all relatively normal sleepers.

Germany grumbled something about Prussia and birds before letting out a loud snore, but at that point Sealand wasn't watching, he was watching the screen, the raptors were watching something off the screen, they dragged something over, the thing was struggling...

* * *

Spain was beyond happy to see Romano again, he'd spent days thinking that he was dead, but then it turned out that he was alive...they'd had to deal with a few people in the way, but the important part was that they were alive!. He'd been so happy to see Lovi that he hadn't actually noticed the small Triceratops nosing around his ankles, but now that he'd had a half hour to in Romano's words 'Calm the fuck down' he had begun to notice it.

"Lovi, what's that?"

Romano looked up at him "you should know Bastard, she's your stupid Triceratops"

"but Lovi2's been with me all the time?, who's this one?" he asked, Romano went scarlett

"Romano's been calling her Junior" Seborga answered as he walked past casually.

Spain's eyes lit up "what kind of junior?" maybe he'd named the new triceratops something nice and...

"Bastard junior!" Romano hissed, well, that put an end to that idea.

* * *

Scotland and Ireland were still bickering, it was just as well that their mother couldn't see them at that point, because their heads would have almost certainly been smacked together...

"Oh shite!" muttered Ireland

"what?" Scotland grunted

"I just realised it'll be Rugby seaon by the time we get back, Wales is going to be unbearable!"

Scotland groaned, he had no problem with Rugby, what he hated was Wales sending texts to the three of them whenever his rugby team did anything at all, but on the plus side the constant stream of texts would probably annoy England no end, and if there was one thing Scotland approved of, it was people pissing off England, it was one of the reasons he and France got along.

* * *

Heading back home was taking longer than France was comfortable with, they needed to send someone to find America...and he was exhausted, all he wanted in the world was to go to sleep, but the current hold up was Prussia and Germania's fault, they hadn't come back yet to let them know if it was safe to continue.

And France couldn't alleviate his boredom in the way he usually would, he could try to annoy England, but it wouldn't feel right, England was upset but not in a way that would make his annoying him a welcome distraction, in fact it would probably earn him a slap.

* * *

"What is that?" Prussia asked, he could see something on the floor, he leaned closer but all he could see was some swept back pale hair...huh, sorta looked like West's hair...OHMEINGOTT!

"Is that...Germany?" Germania asked

Prussia wasn't listening, he was already climbing down the tree as fast as he could. Germania grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him back into the tree, "Don't be a fool, that could be a trap?" Germania scolded.

"A TRAP!," he shrieked in an unusually high voice "They're fucking dinosaurs, what forethought can they have put in to this!"

Germania frowned "I don't know, but that's not Germany"

Prussia looked more closely, the hair was a little off and he was a bit shorter than his little brother ought to be. Suddenly three Raptors burst from the undergrowth...apparently they had a good deal of forethought because they ignored the man who looked a lot like Germany and went straight for the tree in which they had concealed themselves.

* * *

Scotland heard a yelp and some yelling, Ireland's head snapped upright. "Is that one of ours?"

Scotland shrugged but ran towards the sound, he stopped at the edge of the trees.

Three raptors had chased some people up a tree, he couldn't recognise anyone from the distance he was at but he caught sight of some short grey hair and some long blonde hair...Christ those Raptors could jump.

Ireland caught up to him "And here's me thinking I was the fastest" he gasped.

Scotland shushed him, Ireland stuck his tongue out before actually realising what was going on.

"Jesus...," Ireland murmered under his breath "What are we going to do"

Scotland did have a plan...sort of...a part of a plan...he just didn't think it would work, at least not without casualties.

* * *

Seborga was enjoying having a Granfather, he'd not had one before and he was discovering that he and Rome had a lot in common, namely flirting.

"So she challenged you to a poker game?" Rome chuckled,

"Yeah, I lost." he grinned.

"I take it she went out with you anyway?,"

Seborga didn't say anything he just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's my boy" Rome laughed.

Seborga beamed at him.

* * *

Sealand could feel his heart going ninety to the dozen in his chest, how could he just sit there when everyone else was out there!. He could see Prussia up a tree surrounded by those raptor things with Germania.

Prussia had once helped him crash a world meeting...then he spotted Scotland and Ireland behind a tree.

"Oi, Sealand, what're you doing?" grumbled Wy somewhere behind him.

"Watching" he replied distractedly.

"Don't do that, you'll only make yourself worried" Wy murmered.

Sealand stared at her "You're not worried?"

Wy shrugged "My brother can handle himself".

Germany sat up "Both of you go to sleep, you may need your energy"

Wy went back to sleep, Sealand looked at Germany, The nation obviously just hated him, must be because of the chaos he and Prussia caused at the meeting.

"Sealand, sleep"

"Someone should keep watch" Sealand retorted, drawing his knees under his chin and folding his arms.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you're going to sleep".

* * *

The Raptors were jumping higher than Germania thought they could. He still had a pretty tight grip on Prussia's shirt. They were almost at foot level and they were snapping at him.

He'd had animal problems before, but these things were agile.

* * *

"Scotland, SCOTLAND!" Ireland hissed, he could tell his brother was sitting on a plan, his face said it all.

"Hmm?" Scotland responded,

"Plan?, come on, I know you have one" Ireland whispered.

"I don't have a plan" Scotland protested

Ireland raised a doubtful eyebrow, "Yes you do!"

"I have a bit of a plan" Scotland growled.

"Well that's the best we've got".

* * *

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT !" one of the Raptors had actually managed to bite hold of one of Prussia's shoes. Germania was now using both hands to keep him in the tree.

* * *

Tranquilizer guns were all well and good when you could get a clear shot, but the Raptors were too fast...Scotland had enitially thought about shooting them when he first saw the situation, but then he realised that he wouldn't be able to get one.

He'd then tried to thin of a way of making them stay still.

Nope, he had nothing, he could discuss it with Ireland, but he doubted he would know what to do either.

"What's missing?" Ireland asked.

"A way to keep the little Bastards still" Scotland snarled.

Ireland nodded, "How good a shot are you? And how fast?", He'd not seen his brother shoot a gun in years.

"Pretty good"

"Give me a second".

* * *

Britannia had a sudden bad feeling, call it magic or mothers intuition, but she had the feeling that at least one of her boys was in danger, Or doing something stupid, probably both.

She looked down at England, he was still upset, she knew she needed to go, but he was sad. She looked around, she needed someone to look after him. "Cymru, look after your brother!" she exclaimed, Wales appeared at her side

"Yeah, I know"

Britannia stood up "It's okay, lovely, I'll be back in a moment"

She stopped next to Hungary and snatched up her frying pan "I'll bring this back." And with that they sprinted off into the undergrowth.

* * *

Ireland took a deep breathe and stepped out behind the Raptors, "OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!, COME ON!, STUPID RAPTORS!" he shrieked.

The Raptors stopped what they were doing and rounded on the British Nation.

He backed away from them, Oh shite, where the hell was Scotland!, this was the worst plan he'd ever had in his life...including the time he accidently on purpose tore England's magic cloak.

"EIRE!" Shrieked a voice, only one person had ever called him Eire, and she was dead...oh God, was he dead!. A streak of orange crossed his view and he was tackled to the ground, seconds later there were three gunshots.

"You stupid stupid stupid boy!," Ireland looked up into the furious eyes of his mother...wow, he must be dead. Britannia looked up into the tree "And you two, stop messing around and get your lazy arses down here!"

Well, it had been more than a thousand years, but apparently Mam hadn't changed.

"And what did I tell you two about Woad!, why aren't you wearing any!" yep, definately his Mam.

* * *

England sulked, colony or not he still saw America as a little brother. And his Mum had essentially got him killed. He and America may have had their disagreements, but he didn't wish death on him, no matter what he said in the heat of an argument.

"come on, England, he'll be fine, he can swim...can't he?, what kind of nation can't swim?" Wales said softly

"I can't" he grumbled, honestly he didn't know if America could swim...but he knew for certain that he hadn't taught him.

* * *

Rome strode over to Romano and Spain, "I forgot to ask, how do you know my Grandson?" Rome enquired.

"Lovi was a Spanish teritory" Spain smiled, Romano elbowed him in the ribs and levelled a glare at him.

Rome stared at Romano "You were a Spanish teritory?"

Romano rolled his eyes "Was, I was a teritory, not anymore"

"Austria gave him to me"

"Shut up!"

"You were an Austrian teritory too!"

"I was a child!, what did you expect me to do! Besides Veneciano was an Austrian teritory too!".

* * *

Britannia led the group of her fellow Nations back to the main group. "I can't believe you did that!, it was very brave...BUT THE STUPIDEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE!"

Germania tried to calm her down but she shot him a glare that said 'Shut up and let me be a bloody Parent!', he put both hands up to placate her.

Britannia chucked Hungary her pan "I didn't need it"

Hungary caught the pan single handedly "Thanks".

Britannia kept walking and then spotted England with Wales. England looked worse than when she'd left him..."Cymru!, what did you do to him!" she snapped.

"I just told him America could probably swim...then he got all mopey"

Britannia elbowed him out of the way and threw an arm around England.

"It's okay, petal...Dammit Cymru, you know he can't swim!"

Wales ignored her and turned to his other two brothers "Alright you two, what happened"

"Raptors and Mum" Scotland retorted with a grin

"You aren't the one who has bruises from being tackled" Ireland muttered rubbing his back with a pained expression.

The trio started to turn away "Oh no, get back here you three!" Britannia growled,

they trudged back towards their mother, hanging their heads.

"Woad" she muttered pushing a container of blue paint into Scotlands hands.

* * *

They'd managed to walk back to the main building before dark. It seemed that they'd managed to do an entire circuit of the island and end up back to the building. Joan led them towards the bungalow...only for them to find a note on the door. Switzerland felt his heart freeze, his little sister wouldn't have moved unless she absalutely had to...so either they weren't safe...or she was attacked...

They cautiously entered the cellar of the main building. Switzerland was immediately tackled to the ground by Liechtenstein. Wow...she'd definately gotten stronger.

Britannia immediately started cooing over Sealand because of his eyebrows.

England was patiently waiting to be able to greet the micronation (reluctantly), but his Grandmother (of sorts) didn't look like she was going to be giving up any time soon...but then she saw Wy "Finally!, A girl!" well, she was the mother of four boys.

Prussia was telling Germany about how awesomely he had dealt with everything, with Germany and Germania nodding but not really listening.

China was thrilled to see his younger siblings until Korea managed to ruin it with a grope.

...They were still missing a few people, but they were getting there.


	54. Chapter 53

**I still don't own Hetalia, I'm so so so so sooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long, I really didn't mean to, my whole house has been chaos over the past few weeks...but on the plus side I am now old enough to vote :D and then there was Christmas and tonnes of homework and course work...sorry :(**

The phones weren't working...they'd all known that they weren't, but this was different.

"Do any of us actually know how to work a phone, or at least get the internet up?" France asked.

Joan raised her hand, France smiled at her "yes, Joan"

"What's the internet?"

Britannia who was stood next to her nodded "And what's a phone?"

France groaned "I'll explain later"

Belarus pushed her way to the front of the crowd with a reluctant Estonia in tow "Estonia can work the internet," she said bluntly.

"I'm good with computers, but I don't know if I can do this, I don't work well under pressure!"

"you work fine under pressure, I had a knife to your back whilst you tapped Russia's phone for me"

"That was a bit different!" he hissed back

* * *

Trekking through the undergrowth was harder than Finland had thought it would. He could wade through snow with little difficulty, but then again he wasn't scared half to death that he'd have his throat ripped out at any moment.

"Fucking HELL!" hissed Romano towards the front, he'd sank into a puddle up to his waist...he had the strange feeling that it was the same one that Sweden had fallen in earlier.

"Oh for pity's sake" muttered Austria who walked swiftly back towards the struggling nation who had a death grip on Spain's wrists, Rome was also helping to haul Romano out of the puddle.

Italy was trying to keep one of the triceratops from joining Romano in the puddle, Finland didn't even know why those two were there...

"Ve, she's really strong!"

"H'ld 'n, I'll h'lp" Sweden mumbled as he helped Italy pull the Tiny Triceratops out of the way.

"OW!, that _hurt!_" Romano snarled.

* * *

Meeting some new nations was nice, but now that all the excitement had died down it was a little boring in the cellar, Britannia looked around as everyone sat down...it looked like that was all they were planning to do. England, her youngest was sat down looking worried, she daren't go near him though, she just seemed to make things worse. Dejected she went and sat down next to a boy who looked a little like England, but also a little like America...but with those eyebrows he could only be one of her Grandchildren.

The boy was watching a weird black box with strange visions across the front. Britannia froze, what was this magic? It was strange.

She was aware that Joan had come to join her. They both stared at the box, Britannia with wonder, Joan with a mixture of curiosity and a small amount of fear, it was witch craft after all.

"Mam?" Britannia glared at Ireland and shushed him before turning her gaze back towards the magic box.

* * *

Germania hadn't had to do that much excersize in centuries, he had of course kept up together with his training...but training wasn't quite like climbing a tree with your son and then having to keep him from jumping down to see some angry raptors.

He decided that it was probably for the best if he got some rest.

"VAAAAATIIIII!, Look at who the awesome me found!" apparently not.

Germania looked over to see Prussia looking very proud next to a man who looked alarmingly like him.

"I told you I could be responsible, look at how big West got, and with little to no mental scarring!" he announced.

Ah, Germany of course, he had told Prussia to look after him and he appeared to have done his job well if Germany's height was anything to go by.

"I see" he replied curtly

Prussia laughed "Is that all!, Centuries I've looked after him"

Hungary came and stood beside Germania "pfft, more like Germany looked after you" she chuckled before waltzing off towards Estonia who was fixing the "phone".

"DAMMIT HUNGARY, NOT AWESOME!," Prussia yelled "She's joking, isn't she West" he elbowed Germany in the ribs.

"Ja, whatever, I need to check the CCTV for Italy" Germany mumbled before striding towards some strange boxes.

Prussia looked at a loss for words "I'll go and get him back...WEEEST!".

* * *

Stupid, bastardy puddle...Romano was soaking wet, he couldn't feel his legs they were so cold.

"Hey, cheer up Lovi, at least you're out of the puddle" Spain grinned, the Triceratops had been following him around like lost sheep since shortly after the puddle incident when Italy had tripped over Lovi2 and Romano had yelled at him.

"Who's fault is it that I ended up in the puddle?, Bastard" Romano hissed.

Spain looked concerned "I only wanted a hug, if you'd have stayed still you wouldn't have fallen in the puddle".

"He has a point, Lovi" Grinned Rome.

"Dammit!, when the hell did you start calling me Lovi?!" Romano snapped

Rome shrugged.

Ahead of them, Austria stopped "Which way now?" he called.

"South" Rome replied, Austria immediately turned West, Rome had to run ahead and turn him the right way. He felt that they were nearly back. And at any rate he and the other ghosts needed to go back soon, because he couldn't imagine Aegyptus, Gaul or Ancient Greece (if anyone has the Latin for that I would be eternally grateful) being particularly thrilled with them if they took much longer.

They were now approaching a large fence, "Is there a gap in that?" Italy mumbled.

"Man the hell up, you can climb that!" Romano snapped

Finland frowned "That's probably electrified, I'll test it"

before anyone could stop him, Finland reached out and grabbed hold of the fence.

He shrieked loudly and fell to the ground, the surrounding nations reacted in the manliest fashion possible...they all let out the highest pitched screams that their vocal chords would allow.

Abruptly Finland sat back up laughing madly, "Oh God, you should've seen your faces" he chuckled .

"N't f'nny" croaked Sweden,

Finland picked himself up off the floor "oh come on, none of us has even managed a smile in ages, and we know the fence is safe"...

* * *

"It's not just the phones that are out, most of the electricity is out, or at least the generator that powers the fences, I can fix most of it from here, but I need someone to go and get the generator running manually, but I think it's outside" Estonia announced from the floor, he had been working on the phones for half an hour.

Immediately an argument started about who should go, Joan was insistent that it should be her, Britannia volunteered herself and all four of her boys. Switzerland was demanding that he should go. Liechtenstein was getting more than a little fed up with the other nations. She was actually quite good with this sort of thing, and she could hide really well. Hastily she scribbled a note, grabbed a walkie talkie and ran out into the corridor.


	55. Chapter 55

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, thanks for being patient with me. Thanks for reading and stuff ^_^ OMG there was a new series of Primeval on :D I miss Abbie :( **

It didn't take Switzerland long to notice that he was missing his little sister, it also didn't take him long to get stuck on his default setting when it came to Liechtenstein...Panic.

It had taken Germania, Prussia and France to pin him down to stop him chasing after the small nation.

"Let me go!, she needs me" he snarled, struggling against the forest of arms holding him down.

"Oh Bugger!" Exclaimed England from next to the tvs,

"What!" snapped France, his patience was wearing thin.

"Raptors" England replied, pointing at the screen.

The small figure that was Liechtenstein strolled along oblivious to the group of raptors trailing her.

Switzerland's face went from bright red to deathly white.

"Look, I'm not trying to be funny, but how many of you have experience with large reptiles?" asked Australia from the corner.

Everyone stopped and stared at the nation, who had his hand raised in the air, he looked at his arm and then back to the others "just me?, right then, I won't be long" he grinned, and with that he sprinted out of the door.

* * *

No one was talking to Finland, not even Sweden...all were more than a little annoyed with him.

The group traipsed along the edge of the fence desperately looking for a gap because none of them trusted the fence after Finland's little performance.

"Oh come on, you can't ignore me forever" Finland murmured.

"You are a grade A Bastard" Romano hissed.

"That's enough, both of you" Rome scolded, it wasn't often that he was able to get parental, but when he did his word was final.

"screw you" maybe not.

* * *

Honestly, what was all the fuss about, she knew the dinosaurs were dangerous, but so far she hadn't seen any. And wearing clothes so similar to Switzerland made her feel much more brave.

Calmly she stepped over a fallen tree, yep, she was doing fine.

She heard thudding footsteps, he span around and tried to point a gun at whatever it was, she realized with a jolt that she hadn't brought a gun or any form of weapon with her. Instead she was pointing a walkie-talkie at the trees around her.

She waited for the footsteps to stop...but they just kept coming, frantically she hid under a bush.

* * *

It looked like they were going to have to climb the fence, the park was well built and there wasn't a single gap in the fence...or rather none big enough for any of the group to squeeze through.

* * *

Australia sprinted along the trail, he could see Liechtenstein's tiny foot prints in the soil, he saw that she wasn't running, but then suddenly she span and ran into the bushes.

* * *

Liechtenstein tried desperately to calm her heart and breathing, she was just waiting for the dinosaurs to get her, and she hadn't really said goodbye to Switzerland properly...she heard footsteps approaching her, she clenched her eyes shut and awaited the worst.

"G'day" Liechtenstein opened her eyes to see Australia peeking at her from under the shrubbery, he reached out a hand "come on you" he grinned.

* * *

Rome was the first up and over the fence, he wanted to make completely sure it was safe...as the responsible adult, because the others had proven themselves to be anything but.

"you next" he commanded, pointing to Austria, who pulled a face before starting to clamber up the fence.

* * *

Switzerland didn't think it was possible to worry as much as he was now, Taiwan had put his head between his knees and was currently rubbing his back soothingly "hey, it's alright, she'll be fine, she's your sister after all"

he was breathing heavily and felt like he was going to collapse any moment, he'd spent years dedicated to her protection and now she could be gone in a flash of claws and teeth. Suddenly he felt a lot more compassion for England and Canada.

* * *

Australia helped Liechtenstein through the thick undergrowth "You know, you've got your brother worried"

Liechtenstein nodded sadly, she hated to think about how this was affecting Switzerland.

"I don't know what I'd do if Wy did that"

Liechtenstein nodded again, of all the people she thought she could ever get scolded by, she always thought Australia was the least likely.

"Let's just get the power on and then get you back to Switzerland, okay?"

"yes" she replied as quietly as she could.

* * *

Austria, as it turned out, was not the best climber in the world, Finland watched in exasperation as he reached the top of the fence.

He started to clamber (I am far too fond of that word, sorry) down the other side.

Rome beckoned Finland, immediately Finland climbed up and over the fence, seeing that Sweden was after him.

* * *

Switzerland was relieved to see Australia catch up with Liechtenstein, but that didn't mean he wasn't struggling for all he was worth to get out of Germania's grip.

Wy wondered over to them and sat next to Switzerland "don't worry, Australia's really good with reptiles, Lili will be fine"

Switzerland wasn't sure when Wy and Liechtenstein had got on such good terms with each other, but it was a comfort to have someone who seemed to know for certain that Liechtenstein was fine.

"Thanks" he grumbled.

* * *

Australia shot an arm out to stop Liechtenstein, ahead of him he could see a raptor, he leveled a dart gun at the dinosaur, he couldn't just shoot them.

"what?" whispered Liechtenstein

Australia pressed a finger to his lips before pointing ahead "I can get her, but you should probably make a run for it"

Liechtenstein didn't waste any time, she darted out, giving the raptor a wide berth.

Australia looked ahead, suddenly a second raptor appeared at his shoulder "Clever girl" he gasped.

* * *

Liechtenstein ran as fast as she could, she heard the chirruping of the raptors, frantically she covered her ears, she knew it wouldn't make the slightest difference, and if anything it would slow her down, but she felt as though if she couldn't hear them they would let her be.

She had to lower her hands so she could get over a log, she heard swearing and chirruping behind her. She was nearly at the generator.

* * *

It was France who covered Wy's eyes when the raptors attacked Australia, he also clenched his eyes shut, everyone did. "France, what's happening?" Wy asked worriedly, France grimaced but said nothing.

* * *

"Do you want to climb with me, Lovi" Spain grinned, Romano scowled, that was a no then.

Spain pouted before following Sweden up and over the fence.

* * *

Cautiously Liechtenstein crept down the stairs and along the corridor, her foot steps echoing deafeningly throughout the building. She opened the cage like door and stepped inside. Slowly, so as not to make too much noise, she opened up the generator door and looked at the jumble of electronics in front of her...she could do this...she really hoped that someone had left a manual.

* * *

Romano scowled at Spain through the fence, he just smiled and waved back, Seborga was about to start climbing when they heard a deafening roar. Almost instantaneously Romano, Italy and Seborga started to climb the fence as fast as they could.

* * *

Right, she needed to crank the handle, and then she needed to flick the switches one by one for each section of the park...easy, hesitantly she started to turn the handle.

* * *

The cluster of other nations at the bottom of the fence were yelling words of encouragement, Italy was starting to fall behind "Dammit Italy, come on!" Romano hissed

"yeah Italy, I'm going to beat you if you don't hurry up" Seborga called, already on the other side of the fence.

* * *

Liechtenstein flicked each switch on individually, agh, there were so many, it would take her ages.

* * *

A siren started to sound "What the fuck is that?" Romano growled as he swang himself over to the other side of the fence,

"I don't know, just hurry!" Called someone from below, and he did, Seborga had already made it to the ground, Romano jumped the last couple of feet, leaving Italy on his own halfway up the fence.

Suddenly Italy shrieked loudly and dropped like a stone, plummeting towards the ground, Romano made a start towards his brother, Rome seemed rooted to the spot...somehow, Austria managed to act first, clumsily catching Italy and being so shocked that he'd managed it that he dropped him.

The group crowded around the fallen nation, "I, Italy, are you alright?" Rome asked worriedly, Italy coughed a little before cracking a grin

"Let's do that again".

* * *

**Sorry, I had to do the "clever girl" line**


	56. Chapter 56

**I _still _don't own Hetalia, also Thanks for Reading, reviewing, favouriting and following ^_^ sorry for this chapter being short (but not the shortest)**

Italy had his arms draped over Seborga and Romano's shoulders, he was limping a little from either the initial fall or from when Austria dropped him...he wasn't sure, he just knew it was hurty.

None of them had any idea why the electricity had come back on again...although Spain had settled on blaming England.

"How're you doing?" Rome called, Italy was about to reply that he was fine, but was instead interrupted by Romano

"He'd better be in pain, or else I'm putting him down" Italy knew that Romano was just joking...at least he hoped so.

* * *

Liechtenstein leaned against the edge of the generator for a moment to calm herself down...she was exhausted.

She stayed there for a few moments, relishing in the silence, the basement of the main building had gotten so noisy with all the other nations in a state of almost constant argument.

She sighed, she should probably get going.

Click click click, "Australia?" she called before she could stop herself, Clickclickclick. She knew it wasn't him, she'd just called because she hoped it was someone who didn't want to eat her.

She tried to remember if there was more than one corridor...no, just the one... one way in, one way out. A scaled face with yellow eyes peered at her from around the corner, Liechtenstein's heart froze.

* * *

Wy Pulled Francis' hands off of her eyes, "Where's Australia?"

in truth, none of the nations had seen what had happened to Australia, they had all covered their eyes through one way or another.

But they'd all assumed that Australia had been killed, however, none of them had the heart to tell the micro nation.

"Hang on a moment, is that, Finland and Sweden?" Denmark exclaimed.

* * *

Rome had decided to Leave Italy in the cafe for safety, until they could find where everyone had hidden. Romano had decided to stay behind with him to make sure he didn't get in any trouble...which certainly had nothing to do with the pasta and tomatoes he could see in the kitchen.

* * *

The raptor strode confidently into the generator room, Liechtenstein pressed her back against the wall slowly edging around the dinosaur, it's long tail was hindering it's ability to turn. Eventually she was at the door. She slammed the gate shut just as the raptor managed to turn around and leaped at her.

She slammed all her weight against the door as she frantically tried to lock it. The raptor was making furious squealing sounds. Finally she managed to lock it.

* * *

Eugh...Italy never thought he would think that word about Pasta, but this stuff was rancid. This must have been the food that they were meant to come back to after the tour. It was a good few days old.

He could see from the expression on his older brother's face that he felt the same...it was official, the pasta was yucky, well then...it looked like it was time to get in the kitchen.

* * *

Liechtenstein had no idea she could run as fast as she was, she was nearly at the main entrance. Suddenly she saw a slumped figure by the door. "Aus, Australia, is that you?" she whispered, kneeling down next to the nation. Australia opened his eyes and smiled "They're bloody beautiful"

Liechtenstein looked taken aback "What are?"

"The raptors, they're gorgeous"

* * *

Wy elbowed France "Look there," she snapped, pointing to a screen "I told you my brother would be fine"

Switzerland smiled at Wy, it was nice to see that they were both getting their siblings back.

* * *

China and Hungary had been sent to retrieve Italy and Romano, Germania and Britannia had been sent to get the rest of the small group. China already knew where they were headed, Hungary had gone because she remembered Italy and Romano as children, China had gone because he saw everyone as children. "Agh, which way now?" Hungary muttered, looking around for a sign.

China had memorized the way to the kitchen on the first day, because with the amount of people at the dinosaur park, it would be unlikely that he would get a decent dinner without having a plan of the shortest route.

"This way" China ordered.


	57. Chapter 57

**I still don't own Hetalia or jurassic park, thankyoooou for reading, Reviewing, favouriting and following...There are not words for how much I've been looking forward to writing this chapter...but then...tadaaaaaaa, writer's block, sorry it's short.**

Italy and Romano had to make pasta from scratch, not that they minded, and now there was some sauce simmering away on the hob.

Italy sniffed it "Ve, it smells brilliant"

Romano raised an eyebrow "It needs more tomatoes" he replied curtly, he'd been furious when he discovered how few tomatoes he'd be able to use.

Suddenly, Italy heard something, having a strong sense of self preservation had made his hearing sharp. Swiftly he hid behind a counter and yanked Romano down after him, he put his hand over Romano's mouth, expecting an explosive reaction. "Shhhhh" he hissed, Romano glared at him before tearing Italy's hand from his mouth.

Italy peered over the edge of the counter, he saw a pair of non human jaws enter the room, frantically he dived back behind the counter.

"Th, there's a raptor in here", there was a strange loud croaking sound,

Romano looked at him for a moment before peering over the counter himself, he shot back down again, wide eyed, "There's three of the Bastards now!" he whispered.

Cautiously the two Italian nations started to crawl around a corner to put a little more distance between them and the dinosaurs.

* * *

Back in the cellar a walkie talkie started to crackle into life "Hello?" called a thick American accent, Canada and England jumped to their feet before realizing that it wasn't the American they wanted to hear from.

"Hello?, are you there?" the voice then proceeded to rattle off a list of the human names of each country present, along with several names of people that they assumed were staff from the hotel.

"We're sending a helicopter, if you can hear us please answer".

France scrambled across a box and a sleeping Greece to grab the walkietalkie.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy, when and where?"

* * *

Rome and the rest of his group dawdled around in the corridors, they'd assumed that the dinosaurs wouldn't come into the main building, and so far so good.

Rome walked around another corridor to be greeted by a rough lap to the face.

A furious woman with massive eyebrows scowled down at him with Germania looking completely un fussed about her assault on Rome's face.

"what, Germania, Britannia?"

"That's Albion to you!" she hissed, peering behind him at the rest of the group.

Spain glared at her "You're England's Madre (mum)?"

"You're Iberia's boy," she replied curtly "You look like him"

* * *

France was nodding away, adding the occasional murmur of agreement before finally turning to everyone else.

"We have about an hour and a half"

* * *

China dragged Hungary down another corridor, they were nearing the kitchen now, China just wanted everyone back downstairs and safely away before anything else could go wrong...there was a crash ahead followed by tapping and clicking.

* * *

Romano and Italy stared at each other, Italy had knocked some utensils onto the floor and they could hear the clicking getting closer. Romano crawled hurriedly across the floor and turned to see if Italy had followed him...to his horror he could see that Italy was rooted to the spot with a Raptor closing in, although it hadn't seemed to have spotted Italy yet.

He knew he'd hate himself for this later, but Romano started tapping a spoon he'd found on the floor.

* * *

Liechtenstein hauled Australia into the cellar, he was still rambling on about how much he would love to keep a Raptor at home.

Almost the moment they got into the room everyone was helping her get Australia to a table to lie down on, Switzerland took her to one side "Don't do that again, you have no idea how worried I was"

Actually Liechtenstein had a pretty good idea of how worried Switzerland had been.

* * *

Italy looked back at his brother...what was he doing?...did he forget about the raptors?..."RUN VENECIANO!" he yelled,

That was when Italy realized what Romano was doing, and decided that it was probably best to do as he was told.

At that moment there was a loud clunk followed by a squeal...and another...then there was a flash of silver, a sickening thump and the raptor that had been about to leap at Romano was on the floor.

Italy looked up to see China and Hungary, each with a wok in their hands.


	58. Chapter 58

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park * Sigh * also thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting...I'm sorry this took so long, I got writers block at the same time as loads of inspiration for something else...which is a shite excuse but it's all I've got.**

Italy could honestly say that he'd never been so happy to see Hungary and China in his entire life, apart from that time he'd got himself stuck in a cupboard when he lived with Austria, he was stuck there until twenty minutes past lunchtime and thought that he'd never get out and have food...but then Hungary had found him _and _she'd brought Pasta!.

So saving him from the raptors was a close second, nothing beat pasta _NOTHING. _

"How did you Bastards find us?" Romano asked, folding his arms although he did look relieved.

"CCTV" Hungary replied

"Not you two, those two," Romano growled, nodding towards the two triceratops who'd appeared from around the corner. "Fat lot of good you were, I thought you'd at least be Guard dogs!"

The group stared as Romano scolded the baby triceratops.

"Does he know them?" China hissed

"Yeah, one's his, the other's Spain's"

* * *

"So you managed to find them" Germania stated,

Rome grinned "Of course I did, I'm the Roman empire!"

"Pft, not any more you're not" Britannia retorted, Austria, Finland, Sweden, Seborga and Spain had thought that, as the younger nations, they'd be less mature than the ancients...apparently not.

Germania and Britannia had led them through the maze of corridors all the while Rome had been chattering and boasting, Britannia had been snarking and criticizing Rome in general and Germania had been trying to monitor things...but sometimes he couldn't help joining Britannia in some good natured insults...and some not so good natured insults.

* * *

France had started organizing things downstairs, He wasn't the best at organization...but he'd heard the instructions...and Germany would just have to deal with that. He didn't want to leave a note on the door like last time they'd had to move. So they had to wait for the other two groups to show up again. It was the moving that had France the most worried, they'd have to get out of the building and run to the beach...that wasn't too far...but who knew when the dinosaurs would attack, Wow...he'd not had to be responsible for other nations for a long time...he was enjoying it.

* * *

Taiwan had been left in charge of counting everyone...just in case someone had gone missing. She took this job very seriously and had counted everyone at least twice...they were only missing the people who were supposed to be missing.

And those were accounted for because they could see them on the screens.

Several of the countries were planning a route to the beach along with who would be helping others run, because Australia had a pretty serious limp right now, and he wasn't the only injured person at that moment.

Well, it had been about five minutes, time to count again.

* * *

Running, Romano had had just about enough of all this fucking running!, but he supposed that this would be the last time he would have to run for some considerable time and as soon as he got home he was going to have the mother of all siestas followed by eating as many tomatoes as he could get his hands on.

"Not far now, aru" China called over his shoulder, good, because Romano was getting fucking tired!.

* * *

Sweden rounded the corner with the others, he assumed they were getting close, the ancients weren't insulting each other anywhere near as much as they had been.

They reached a door "'s th's 't?"

"what?" Austria asked

"He asked if this was it" Finland replied

"Yes" stated Germania,

Britannia chuckled and elbowed him softly in the ribs "so serious".

The door swang open to reveal England "Get your bloody arses in here"

Britannia scowled at him "Language, young man!" she scolded, a very different woman from the one who was joking with Germania earlier.

"I'm an adult"

"An adult with a foul mouth!, where did you learn that!"

* * *

Hungary tore the door open, Romano just wanted to collapse then and there.

"What took you lot so long?" asked Sealand, clearly not understanding how difficult the past few days had been for everyone.

"Shut the fuck up" Romano growled

"Hola Lovi" Spain, who was sat between Prussia and France beamed.

"How in the hell did you Bastards get here first? And why didn't you come to help us?" Romano snarled

"Germania and Britannia came to find us, they said that someone had been sent for you" Rome answered.

Whilst this conversation was going on, the rest of the group had moved over to their own friends and relatives, Italy had gone to see Germany and Japan, Hungary had gone to see Austria and China had gone to find all of his relatives.

Suddenly Taiwan stood up on the table, skillfully avoiding standing on Australia who was still sprawled across the table.

"STAND STILL, I NEED TO COUNT YOU!" she exclaimed, the nations were silent...which was very rare and even Germany's shouting hardly ever made any impact on the noise level of his fellow nations.

* * *

Switzerland had agreed to help carry Australia, he wanted to repay him for taking care of Liechtenstein...although that didn't mean that he wouldn't be keeping an eye on the smaller nation...or that he hadn't told (read threatened) several of the more trustworthy nations to look after her.


	59. Chapter 59

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park, Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following...This fanfic has been going on for aaaaages (I never meant for it to be this long D: )**

**So it should be finished by next chapter...unless raptors or T-rex or something along those lines happens, sorry.**

France had assigned everyone groups in the hope that the people he put them with would protect them...he'd based most of them on friendships, a couple on family and a few on people he thought would be willing to protect anyone they were with...so basically their original groups...with a few extras...and minus America.

"How long do we have now?" asked Switzerland, who was in the process of helping Australia to his feet.

"About an hour, but I'm not sure how long the helicopter can stay, or how far exactly it is to the beach" Germany replied, France gave him a funny look

"It should take about fifteen minutes if all goes to plan" France stated, yeah, that's right, France knew how long it would take and Germany didn't.

* * *

At first England had flat out refused to be in a group with his mother, he still blamed her for what happened to America, but it took some serious coaxing from both her and his brothers to get him to agree, his excuse being that someone needed to make sure Sealand got out safely...despite Sealand being in a group with Sweden instead.

Britannia set about standing her boys in line, ready to get out of the room...not a neat line mind you...that would look a bit too Roman...but she did want the line to be better than Rome's one.

"Eire, stand up straight!, you're a warrior so bloody act like it" she snapped.

Ireland groaned and stood up straight, Scotland sniggered, already striking his bravest pose that his mother couldn't possibly criticize

"Put your arms by your sides!" maybe not.

* * *

Rome's line wasn't doing too well either, Romano wanted to be at the back, the triceratops were all over the place, Seborga wanted to be in a group with at least one girl, Rome was trying to negotiate with France to get Italy put back in his group instead of Germany's. Seychelles and Canada had chosen to join France's group, Ukraine had joined Russia and Belarus and Spain was just being Spain.

* * *

Switzerland's group was depleted, originally America had put him with the Kiddies group...which had originally pissed him off no end, now it was just him, Liechtenstein, Australia, Wy and Latvia. Two adults and three kids, he could deal with that...if America hadn't taken his guns and not told him where he'd put them...he remembered putting a tazer in Liechtenstein's bag...but it was a little late to be going to get that now.

France was stood on the table with a map, giving everyone a last minute run through of what they were going to do.

* * *

France stood by the door, "Is everyone accounted for?" he called to Taiwan who nodded, although that didn't stop China counting all of his siblings again for the third time in as many minutes.

France nodded "Right, is everyone ready?"

there was a resounding and exasperated yes.

France threw the door open and watched in horror as his careful planning, for want of a better phrase, went down the toilet. Instead of filing out quietly, they sprinted out as one...there was a massive crush at the door...France was beginning to understand how Germany felt whenever the rest of them destroyed his world meeting plans...perhaps he would lessen his arguments with England...or perhaps not...

* * *

As soon as everyone had made a run for the door Britannia's warrior instincts had kicked in...in her defense it wasn't in her nature to file through the door calmly and to be honest a large number of the other nations were lucky to have gotten away without having a thorough woading. She looked across the room and saw that Germania was also trying to restrain the urge to run with the others.

* * *

Italy was for once, not running as fast as he could, the reason being that if he ran to the front he would be the first to be confronted with any dangers, and although he didn't want anyone else to get hurt, he didn't especially want to be torn apart by some monster or another.

He could see Germany out of the corner of his eye looking confused at him, he wasn't running, it seemed that he intended to follow France's instructions to the letter.

* * *

Running _AGAIN! _Fucking running!, Romano was exhausted and dammit was it too much to ask to have just five minutes of sitting down. He would be the first to admit that he and his brothers were spectacular runners, but there was a limit to everyone's skills and Romano was nearly at his.

* * *

Belarus had become separated again, just like last time, only this time she was surrounded by other people. She spotted some blonde hair and reached for the person it belonged to, she pulled whoever it was back towards her, it wasn't Ukraine as she thought it would be, instead she was met by a furious looking Norway's glare.

Belarus snarled something akin to a sorry, or as close as she was going to get to one when in her current state of worry.

She ran through a small gap between who she thought were Greece and Scotland, "Russia, Ukraine?" she called

* * *

Rome despaired at the lack of organization he was being faced with. He may not have always been organized, however when it came to Military maneuvers he was used to precision and not the mob that was around him currently. He skidded around the corner, he could see a young girl who was falling behind a little, one of Britannia's grandchildren. Sighing he reached over and dragged her along with him.

A mass of brown hair zoomed past him followed by a man (Rome thought he might have been called Austria) "Hungary, can you wait a little"

* * *

The escape was going too well...a little confused...but still going well. So of course with the plan going so swimmingly something had to go wrong. The mass movement of so many nations was bound to attract some attention, after all they weren't being quiet.

Around a corner some raptors were approaching.

* * *

Belarus was still searching for her siblings when Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Australia caught up to her.

"Have you seen my brother and sister?" she asked, Switzerland shook his head

"Keep running, you can find them later" he commanded.

* * *

Most of the nations had made it to the reception desk and were heading towards the entrance (screw the signs! They could leave through whatever door they wanted!) But before Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Australia and Belarus could get to the reception they were cut off by a pack of raptors.

Liechtenstein attempted to hide behind Switzerland but couldn't because she was supporting Australia, instead Belarus stood in front of her smaller friend, Switzerland cast her a thankful glance.

Slowly the four nations backed away from the raptors (which was hard to co-ordinate when one of the people was being carried by two of the others) "Switzerland...I don't suppose you have a plan?" Belarus asked

"Not exactly, but it's not the first time I've been trapped in here"

* * *

Being back in the forest again was strange, England didn't feel like he should be out there, it felt dangerous...but he supposed that being chased through Christ knows how many acres of forest would do that to a person.

They were approaching the beach now, he could smell the sea.

* * *

Taiwan stood on a rock, re-counting everyone for the third time, and worrying yet again, because they were missing four people.

"Germany, can you re-count for me, I think I'm miscounting" at least she really hoped she was miscounting, Germany nodded and took her place on the rock mentally counting each person.

"We're missing four"

* * *

**I should probably point out that Britannia's urge to run isn't from fear, Celts just ran at whoever they were fighting and her warrior instincts were telling her to kick some arse**


	60. The end part one

**I still don't own Hetalia or Jurassic park...sigh...Thankyou so so so so so much for reading this far, and to everyone who reviewed, Favourited or followed and thanks to bamfisawesome for helping so much with this ^_^ , oh God, what am I going to do with my life now...(also We have a new Staffie puppy she is called Tegwen and she hates my laptop because it is taking up valuable lap space)**

The raptor approached the four nations, Switzerland let out a breath "We're going to need to run" he stated calmly so as not to alarm Liechtenstein. No one mentioned how unlikely it would be for any of them to be able to outrun a pack of raptors. Australia sighed "Look, you don't need to carry me, I survived once, I'll do it again"

"Not on your life" Liechtenstein hissed, this would have shocked everyone if they weren't so focused on staying alive.

Slowly they backed away, Switzerland keeping strong eye contact with the lead raptor and Belarus glaring at all of them.

* * *

Germany and France were struggling to work out who was missing when Ukraine and Russia shoved their way to the front of the group. "Belarus is missing!" Ukraine shrieked hysterically.

Russia looked worried but seemed to be more preoccupied with trying to stop Ukraine from sprinting back into the forest.

"Well that's one of our missing people" Germany stated calmly, France shot him an angry look before going to try and help Russia with Ukraine.

"Ugh, I'm stressed," Russia mumbled "I need to pat Latvia on the head" He looked around for the smaller nation, but furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn't find him.

"Latvia's missing" Russia said with what sounded like a worried tone.

Wy fought her way to the front "Australia's gone!"

Germania raised his hand "I can't find Switzerland or Liechtenstein"

Germany frowned "So we're missing five people now?...how did that happen"

* * *

Wondering away from the group wasn't the best idea Latvia'd ever had. But he'd noticed that several people were missing, Liechtenstein among them...Latvia didn't have a lot of friends of around his age so he didn't want to loose any of them...so he'd turned back to find her.

But his idea had gone badly; He was now being marched through the forest with his arms tied behind his back by some man called Cochrane.

* * *

"Belarus, open the door" Switzerland hissed, they had backed themselves up against a door in the hope that they could enter the room and get to relative safety.

The group had sort of sandwiched Liechtenstein into the middle so she couldn't be attacked from any angle; although this wasn't something she wanted to happen it just happened.

There was a reassuring click "It's open" Belarus hissed before they slid into the room. The raptors hissed but Australia slammed the door, they heard a thud as one of them crashed into the door.

However they couldn't lock the doors because the locks were controlled by the computers, instead Australia and Switzerland leaned heavily against the door.

Liechtenstein looked mournfully at the computers "I wish we had Estonia here" she sighed.

Belarus snorted "We don't need him, I know this system"

Australia looked over to her "Hurry up"

"How do you know the system?" Liechtenstein asked

Belarus looked acutely embarrassed "It's the same security system that Russia has"

There was silence for a few moments before Switzerland yelled "Get on with it!"

* * *

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" China ordered, everyone was panicking after the realization of the missing nations; Granted, if a similar thing had happened involving any of his own relatives China would have been inconsolable but the point was that they weren't his relatives and nor were they related to a good portion of the people who were panicking and no one would get anything done if they were all screaming around the place.

Of course his order didn't calm anyone, if anything it made them worse.

"I thought we were all going to make it!" someone cried from in the group, it appeared to have been Monaco, France and Seborga immediately made a move to comfort her.

"Is sending a search party out of the question?" China asked, no one replied. "Besides, Switzerland is with Liechtenstein so nothing will happen to her, Belarus is fully able to take care o her self, I speak from experience! And Australia knows how to handle Lizards not only that but they know where we were headed...they will be fine!".

"What about Latvia!" Korea yelled, the pair had hung out after meetings a hand full of times. "Can Latvia take care of himself?" He looked over to Latvia's fellow Baltics who looked worried.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Latvia asked, traipsing after the man. He seemed to be alone, Latvia hadn't seen anyone else around.

"Do you now how many men I've lost doing this?" he asked "How much money I've lost doing this, But I can salvage this if I ransom at least one of you"

It may seem strange that Latvia didn't have anything stopping him from Screaming for all he was worth and that he hadn't...but Cochrane had threatened everyone else and again it may seem as though that shouldn't stop Latvia but the thing was that he was _scared_ more scared than he'd ever been when living at Russia's.

* * *

Belarus was able to set the locks in mere moments, she'd had plenty of practice with these sorts of systems and easily worked through the ones in place here...it was pretty easy after she worked out the password for everything was Marmite.

The locks slid into place and Liechtenstein and Australia cheered loudly, Switzerland looked through the small window on the door to watch the Raptors retreating.

"I think we're going to be alright" He said, finally allowing his face to form a small smile. There was a thud and then a cracking sound the four nations stared at the other wall to see the massive window which they'd overlooked and which was now being smashed by the raptors.

"Holy fuck" Australia yelled.

Frantically they looked for an alternative exit route, Liechtenstein was the first to speak "We can't use the vents again, but we can push up the ceiling tiles and go through that"

Australia limped over to a table and pushed up a tile.

**CRACK!**

Australia grabbed a hold of the closest person to him, not even bothering to look at who it was (Switzerland) because his thoughts were just to get everyone up in the small space and out of the way of the Raptors who would soon be entering the room.

Belarus was the next to be passed up, she looked slightly alarmed when without warning Australia had picked her up and passed her to Switzerland.

* * *

Latvia would have willingly stayed a week with Russia than stay another moment with Cochrane, at least with Russia you knew what you were getting; but Cochrane went from naught to crazy in less time than it took for Italy to have a melt down over pasta.

At the moment he was bragging calmly but just moments ago he had been screaming at Latvia for not keeping up with him and then yelled at him for walking too fast.

Latvia had stopped listening some considerable time ago, which allowed him to take in the surroundings and look for any means of escape. He could see a broken down car in the distance if he could somehow get to that he figured he could get away.

There was a chirruping sound, Latvia froze...

"GET MOVING YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Cochrane roared, Latvia nodded weakly, but he could hear rustling as well now.

* * *

Australia had almost got Liechtenstein into the gap in the ceiling when the Raptors finally smashed through the window completely, Belarus and Switzerland hauled the small nation up with them before reaching down for Australia who was rooted to the spot.

* * *

The birdlike noises were getting closer all thee time and it was making Latvia nervous...he couldn't place where he'd heard it but he knew it couldn't be good, but Cocrane was hollering at him to keep moving if he wanted to live to see another day, so he kept walking.

* * *

"We can't leave them out there on their own" England said calmly

"We may have to, we can wait for them here" China replied.

Britannia stepped forward "I have to agree with China here, pet, If you're lost then you stay in one place so you can be found"

England shot her an angry look "Stay out of this, Mum, besides, _we _aren't the ones who are lost"

"For once I agree with the scone Bastard" Romano stated from somewhere in the crowd

"Don't agree with hiiiiiiiim!" Spain whined from somewhere close by.

"Some of us could stay and wait and some of us could look" Rome suggested

"Are you stupid?" Germania asked bluntly "If that happened then there's a chance that more of us could miss the helicopter, better fewer people miss it than many"

And so it was decided, without anyone really agreeing...or so it was supposed to be.

* * *

England scowled at Germania, his mother elbowed him gently to try to stop him, he swiveled his glare to her instead, she threw her hands into the air and stalked away towards France and Scotland.

"Well that was some grade A bull shit" hissed a voice behind him, England tried to turn to face the voice but it's owner grabbed his shoulders to stop him turning.

"Don't turn, Bastard!, I don't need Spain thinking I'm talking to you"

"Romano?"

"No shit"

"What do you want?"

"To go and find The missing Bastards...and the lovely ladies of course"

England chuckled "Bloody hell, don't let Switzerland hear you saying that about Liechtenstein"

"He knows we're friends"

"Who else is in on this?"

"So far?, You, Me and South Korea"

England looked in the Korean's direction, he caught his eye and Korea looked up and waved enthusiastically.

"Why are you doing this?"

He couldn't see Romano's face but judging by the tone he must've looked pretty damn uncomfortable "I have a bad feeling about the Bastards following us"

* * *

Holy mother of...it was really cramped in the gap between the ceiling and the floor above, or it was for Australia, everyone else seemed to be managing fine.

"I think we're fine here for the time being" Switzerland whispered, Australia went to tell him that they probably weren't because the bloody beautiful reptiles below them were beyond capable of reaching them; but that was pointless because just as the words left Switzerland's lips A raptor below them had jumped and knocked the ceiling panel he was sat on enough for it to crack and the Nation to fall through only just managing to grab the sides as he fell.

Liechtenstein grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Switzerland groaned "Ugh, that happened to Monaco last time, I forgot they could do that"

Another ceiling panel was shoved out of place. "Get moving!" Australia yelped as the panel next to him was cracked.

* * *

The chirruping was getting closer, and Latvia still couldn't remember where he'd heard it before.

Latvia risked turning around momentarily, what he saw didn't really alarm him. A small group of tiny green dinosaurs were following them, chirruping happily.

"You're slowing down again" Cochrane hissed.

Latvia caught up with the man in just two steps, he wondered how someone could possibly be that aware of where he was standing.

"Which country are you anyway?"

"Latvia"

The man groaned "how much are your people prepared to pay to get you back"

Latvia shrugged, he didn't know.

He peered back at the tiny dinosaurs they seemed to have multiplied and were looking from him to Cochrane as if they were calculating something.

Suddenly a small group darted forward and bit Cochrane on the leg the man bellowed. Another small group broke from the rest and bit at Latvia's legs and knees. The rest of the group swarmed around them, breaking them apart, jumping at them and biting.

* * *

"Tracks" England said, pointing to a small set which were going in the opposite direction from the ones belonging to the rest of the Nations.

"Congratulations Sherlock, I thought they were tomatoes" Romano spat sarcastically.

England glared at him "well sorry for trying to help, you ungrateful little git!"

Korea groaned "You two need to stop whining Da-ze" He was starting to get annoyed.

If looks could kill then Korea would have been killed about a million times with the looks that Romano and England were giving him.

To avoid the boggy looks he was receiving Korea fixed his eyes on the floor; and found some more tracks further along, besides Latvia's.

"I've found some more tracks"

Romano and England walked swiftly over to the other nation, Romano gasped when he saw the tracks "I know these tracks"

"What?" chorused the other two nations

"I knew I had a shitty feeling about this!, those tracks belong to an absalute Bastard" Romano grumbled, beginning to run

"From the Mafia I assume" England said curtly as he and Korea sprinted after Romano.

"There's more to crime than the Mafia," Romano retorted curtly "Besides, the prick's Canadian"

"It's true, he is" said a quiet voice

"CANADA!, Bloody fucking hell!, don't scare me like that, how long have you been there?"

Canada looked exasperated "I've been here the whole time"

* * *

Latvia's legs had become heavy, his eyes were drooping, he couldn't die like this...could he? He wasn't entirely sure what the rules were regarding Nations dieing, He'd received wounds which should be fatal before but could he still survive if these creatures actually ate him?.

"Agh!, not more of these little green Bastards!" Romano?

There was a thudding noise and an outraged squawk "Well you shouldn't have got in the way then you Bastard!"

"Maybe it was just your bloody clumsy feet?"

"Maybe it's my foot in your face"

"Maybe that's the worst threat in the history of man"

"Maybe you're the worst threat in the history of man"

"Maybe that didn't make sense"

"MAYBE THE PAIR OF YOU SHOULD BE HELPING ME WITH LATVIA!" Korea? Oh okay.

He heard shuffling and chirruping and then someone picked him up under the arms whilst someone else grabbed his ankles

"Bloody rich of you to tell us off for not helping whist you don't get off your lazy arse"

Latvia wished they'd shut up so he could sleep.

* * *

Spain was worried, when he was worried he would usually go to find Romano and get down to some good old fashioned Lovibothering...only he couldn't find him...which made him more worried...because he was gone and he'd already had to try to deal with the possibility of Romano being dead once over the week and that was more than enough for a lifetime.

Eventually he'd had enough, he found the highest point he could and stood on it "Has anyone seen Romano?"

there was no noise from the crowd when suddenly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! Fratello's going to diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Italy calm down"

"Seborga he's your brother too, why aren't you panicking!"

"Because that doesn't solve anything"

Spain got off of the rock and started looking around for Romano.

Someone grabbed his shoulder "Korea's missing too Aru" China said, wincing at the unintentional rhyme.

Why on earth would Lovi run off with Korea.

France ran over to him "Canada's gone!"

Britannia joined the trio "England's gone"

Spain nodded "It's all very clear now," He stated calmly "England kidnapped Lovi, Canada and Korea!"

**Nope, it's too long...It shall have to be split in two **


	61. The end part two

**Yep...it spread onto another chapter...I'm very sorry...Thanks for reading and seeing as this is technically the same chapter (just a little spread out) I assume the disclaimer still stands XD Thanks again to everyone who read this far and to Bamfisawesome for being awesome.**

Fucking yuck, it didn't matter how many bodies Romano had seen throughout his life it was still fucking nasty...probably didn't help that the little green bastards had been eating this one.

"Is it him?"

"Yeah, that's Cochrane" Romano replied walking back towards the others Canada had taken over Romano's turn at carrying Latvia, Korea was walking behind the others, watching the dinosaurs. The small green dinosaurs had been following for a while now...presumably waiting for them to drop their potential dinner AKA Latvia.

"We should probably head back to the beach to drop this one off" England muttered

"What? And lead these Bastards back to them? Fuck off" Romano snapped.

"Y' know, Heroism originated in Korea"

England, Romano and Canada turned towards Korea who was backing away from them; the small dinosaurs perked up, watching him avidly and tilting their heads whilst chirruping excitedly.

"Don't you dare" England growled

"That's not heroism, Korea, that's a heart attack for China" Canada said stepping towards the other nation and dropping Latvia's arm.

The chirruping had increased and then they were swarming around Canada and Korea's feet, some making snarling noises. Jumping to nip at the nations.

England chucked Latvia at Romano and waded into the group yelling like a madman,

The noise stopped, the creatures turned to the smaller group...an already unconscious boy and a full grown trying to carry him? Much more easy prey than the yelling, noisy yowling creatures they were currently hunting. They advanced towards the pair of vulnerable nations.

"SHIT!" Romano yelled.

* * *

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus and Australia hadn't encountered many problems after the initial raptors-jumping-up-and-managing-to-break-ceiling-tiles incident, they'd made good time and had reached the point where they could no longer hear the clicking of claws on the floor or the strange shrieks the raptors let out whenever they got close.

Cautiously Belarus pried open one of the tiles (She had a surprising amount of strength coupled with almost obscenely strong nails) and took a look at the ground below. "I can't see anything down there, we're above some hanging scaffolding though" She said calmly, slowly sliding out of the ceiling and onto a piece of the scaffolding.

The rest of the nations following after establishing that it was safe for them to do so.

The group slowly climbed from the hanging cage like object to the next, realizing that they were over the top of some suspended dinosaur skeletons.

From somewhere to the left they heard a sharp croaking noise all four span around to see some raptors approaching moving their feet in a way to stop their claws clicking.

"They're clever" Australia said unsmiling, usually smart lizards like the ones currently in front of him would have sparked a long winded fanboy rant but now he was too tired to even be excited...it may also have had something to do with them trying to kill him for the second time that day.

"That's one word for it," Belarus hissed "I'd have said-"

"Language" Switzerland whispered

* * *

Operation save-Lovi-and-the-others-from-villainous-England was going as well as could be expected, the others in Spain's little rescue group didn't use his ingenious and aptly named...name? Because they didn't believe his England the kidnapper story.

But he was certain it was true because Junior had been left with Lovi2 and England wouldn't have taken Junior because he clearly had Triceratops issues!...although...what if Romano had deliberately left Junior with him?

Agh this was confusing...he must have said something out loud because Britannia shushed him before looking back down at the tracks.

"They went this way, following the little one" She grumbled

"SHIT!" someone yelled from further ahead, it sounded like...ROMANO!

The Nations started sprinting towards the sound of the yell...what was a group of nations called? A pack? NO not the time for weird questions! Spain had a job to do. Or maybe it was a crash? A crash of nations...sounded appropriate and stopitstopitstopit.

* * *

The little green Bastards pooled around Romano and Latvia's feet, England, Canada and Korea had tried to help them but the green dinosaurs hissed violently at them whenever they tried.

From somewhere over the hill there was what sounded like a war cry and a great deal of yelling. And then Spain, China, France and Britannia appeared.

The dinosaurs looked alarmed and started running in the opposite direction as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Korea didn't look good, China hadn't seen him look that unsteady on his feet in a long time, he recognized the symptoms; not long ago HongKong had been bitten by those dinosaurs and he'd been unconscious for a bit. China walked up to his younger brother to give him the mother of all scoldings

"Aniki, your chest originated in Korea" And with that Korea fell forwards and almost crushed China.

* * *

Germany was ashamed to say that he hadn't even noticed that yet more people had left the relative safety of the beach until France, Spain, China and Britannia arrived back, each carrying one of the missing nations over their shoulder (But not Switzerland, Australia, Belarus or Liechtenstein) Apart from Britannia who also had Latvia slung over her shoulder whilst she scolded a barely conscious England who was responding with weak "Sorry Mum"s and "I know"s.

Immediately Italy had virtually flattened Spain in an attempt to hug his brother whilst China was mobbed by assorted members of his family.

France calmly sat Canada down with Seychelles and Monaco. And to be honest Scotland Wales and Ireland didn't look like they gave a shit whether England came back or not until Britannia gave him the Mum glare and then all three gave a begrudging "Is he alright?".

* * *

Back in the visitor center Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Belarus and Australia were still trapped. "Climb down" Liechtenstein hissed, they had run out of scaffolding, but Liechtenstein was pointing towards the Sauropod skeleton below them.

"No" Switzerland whisper-shouted but it was too late; Liechtenstein had let go of the scaffolding and had made it onto the long neck of the Diplodocus.

Seeing no choice but to follow her the other nations copied her actions and found themselves on various parts of the dinosaur's anatomy.

The scaffolding swang violently and crashed into the fragile neck of the skeleton breaking the tethers and sending the group sprawling onto the floor.

Almost instantly the rest of the pack of raptors arrived and started stalking around them, trying to break the four of them apart to find the weakest one.

* * *

It wasn't long until they were due to be collected and no one really wanted to admit that they thought that the others would be left behind.

The only thing keeping their minds off of the missing nations however briefly was the argument currently happening between Spain and Romano.

"Bastard, how many times you aren't taking her back home with you!" Romano shrieked

"But she loves me and I love her and then we'd all have tomatoes," Spain whined, cuddling the confused looking Triceratops "And she's really cute, and well behaved and she loves you too!"

Romano folded his arms "You can't take a Triceratops home with you!"

"Then what're you going to do with Junior?"

Romano looked guilty for a few moments and looked at the floor "That's different"

"No it's not, and if I can't take Lovi2 back then you can't have Junior"

"Then they can both stay here with their own species" Romano snapped, glaring at Spain before stalking off towards his brothers and Grand father.

"You didn't even thank me for saving you earlier"

"Fucking Thankyou! Bastard! I was handling it well myself!"

Spain looked from Romano to Lovi2 and back for a few moments before looking thoroughly miserable and stomping over to France and Prussia to complain.

The Triceratops didn't look all that bothered and instead pottered over to China who had become their newest favourite person after he had given them a few sweets he'd found in his pocket.

* * *

The approaching raptors walked around the group like sharks, changing directions ever so often, The Nations in the center were shaking and almost at the stage where they could no longer walk.

Then out of no where help arrived in it's strangest form, namely a Tyranosaurus rex which had conveniently decided to crash through the glass wall to eat one of the raptors.

The rest of the pack were furious and ran at the T-Rex which attacked them like it was nothing.

Sensing that they wouldn't get another chance like it, Australia started running the others followed, narrowly missing the swishing tail of the huge carnivore.

* * *

The helicopter had arrived as promised, but they had sent more than one due to the large amount of people in need of rescue.

England ran to one of the helicopter pilots "One of us got washed into the sea, We need to find him, his name is Alfred Jones and he's from America...please We really need to-"

The pilot turned to England with the biggest smirk ever across his face "I told you I'd be fine"

England froze "y, YOU BLOODY GIT!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN WHILST YOU WERE OFF GALIVANTING AROUND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" England hollered

America looked frustrated "Thanks for that...not exactly the greeting I expected. Besides, I wasn't doing nothing. Who do you think contacted the Navy?"

* * *

Belarus hadn't realized she could run as fast as she currently was. They were late and they knew it.

They turned through the forest, and stumbled over logs. They could hear helicopters now. Though they didn't know if they were arriving or taking off.

"y, YOU BLOODY GIT!, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN WHILST YOU WERE OFF GALLIVANTING AROUND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Apparently they hadn't left yet.

"STOP!" Australia yelled, the others started screaming too.

* * *

The Nations started to get into the Helicopters. Italy noticed that Grandpa Rome, Joan, Germania and Britannia weren't among them.

"Why aren't you coming too?" Italy asked

Rome smiled and ruffled Italy's hair affectionately "You can't take us where we need to go".

* * *

There was a loud squeak as France tackled Joan into a hug "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Joan smiled "Hey, at least we got to say good bye this time"

* * *

Prussia and Germany didn't hug Germania, they never really did as children and they didn't now as adults...mainly because Germania wasn't much of a cuddly person; However the dead nation did smile and say good bye.

* * *

Britannia was no where near as stiff in her good byes. Each of her children along with all of England's colonies present and France got enveloped in a ridiculously tight hug which left them gasping for air.

As France escaped the hug Britannia caught his arm "Don't you be worrying about Joan, Pet, I'll not let anything happen to her"

France tried to smile but couldn't "I know you will"

"Your Dad says Hi" she smiled.

* * *

The helicopters were about to leave when they heard them yelling and saw them tumbling out from the tree line. Austria wrenched the door to the helicopter open as the missing nations piled into it.

"Thanks" Switzerland muttered, breathlessly as he heaved himself onto a seat.

* * *

Most of the Nations slept through their journey to America, it was the closest place to where they were.

The ones who didn't sleep didn't really do anything but rest their legs after the ordeal.

But now they felt safe...or rather they did until there was a deafening shriek "CHIGI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING HER!"

"But Lovi, I brought Junior too...we don't have to leave either of them behind!"

"Do you know how hard they're going to be to get through customs, dammit!".

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, Favouriting...Anything really ^_^**


End file.
